Dark Growlithe
by Gardie
Summary: A disillusioned Growlithe escapes from his previous pack and is taken in by another. While there he falls in love with an eevee but his nightmare isn't over. Warning: Pokemon fluff and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Growlithe**

By: Gardie

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and related things. I just enjoy it and write fan fiction.

AN: In the prologue "…" is used for human speech. … will be used for pokemon speech. In the other chapters there won't be any people, I think, so then pokemon will be "…". Please review. Also read my other stories: Yami Yame(Pokemon), Red Moon Assassin(Naruto) and Snake Park(Naruto). Also I wanted to do the prologue as one piece, don't expect all chapters to be this long, they will most likely be shorter. This story is a love story between two pokemon, there won't be any lemons, but there's a lot of fluff later but if this offends you don't read it. Okay that's to stop any flames.

Prologue 

The two trainers stood facing each other. A large flat piece of ground was in front of them.

"We each have one pokemon left," said the first trainer, a guy who had long black hair, one lock covering his left eye, and was wearing a grey shirt and black tracksuit.

"Fine," replied the other, wearing baggy green pants and a black T-shirt with a charmander on the front, "Let's battle!"

Each held a tiny pokeball and pressed the button on the middle line. With a swooshing sound the balls expanded to normal size.

Both trainers threw their pokeball into the centre, "Pokeball go!"

The first one opened and revealed a male umbreon in a burst of red light. The second one bounced off the ground and shot out a beam of light that formed into a female growlithe. The two pokemon looked at each other and knew that the other was the one that they had been waiting for. Oblivious to their pokemon's feelings the trainers began their battle.

"Growlithe, flamethrower!"

"Umbreon, dodge with quick attack!"

The female growlithe charged up a flamethrower, feeling the heat burning in her chest and then released it. Umbreon had seen her nod once just before she was about to fire and knew exactly when to dodge. He shot to the side at high speed and then charged toward his true love.

"Growlithe, counter with tackle!"

Growlithe leapt forward on command but deliberately missed.

Hey, greeted the umbreon, Nice day? 

It's getting interesting. 

The two moved past each other, landed on the ground, turned in a cloud of dust and lunged for each other again, at least to their trainers eyes, in reality they never intended to hit.

I think you're beautiful, whispered Umbreon as he flew past.

Shocked at his bluntness Growlithe missed her footing and stumbled, crashing to the ground and skidding.

"Well done, Umbreon! It seems your pokemon still needs more training," commented Umbreon's trainer.

"Growlithe is 10X better than your dumb umbreon. Show them your roar attack!"

That's your fault I tripped! barked Growlithe, then slightly softer, Do you mean it? 

Umbreon pretended to be scared by the 'attack' and trembled a bit, backing away from Growlithe.

Of course, mumbled Umbreon, passing it off as whimpering for the two humans watching, from the first moment I saw you. 

Growlithe looked at the ground, embarrassed by the compliment.

"Take down!"

Growlithe ran at Umbreon.

"Umbreon, shake it off! Use your faint attack!"

Umbreon indicated where he would go then used his faint attack to appear there. Growlithe leapt into him and the two tumbled along the ground.

I-I like you too. admitted Growlithe.

Do you love me? asked Umbreon.

Mmm, murmured Growlithe as they skidded to a stop.

Run away with me. 

Then Umbreon leapt away at the call of his trainer, feigning slight injuries. Growlithe got up, panting, pretending to be tired.

"He's injured, finish him with a tackle attack!"

Growlithe ran at Umbreon. As they met she answered.

Okay. 

I love you, he whispered, then Umbreon pretended to faint, a smile on his face.

"Damn it! I lost!"

The trainer returned Umbreon and stormed off to the nearest Pokemon Centre. Growlithe's trainer ran up to her and embraced her warmly.

"Well done, Growlithe! We won!"

Growlithe just stood there, a wonderful feeling in her body, threatening to burst out of her. She let out a loud bark of happiness.

That night Umbreon burst out of his pokeball. He had done this before, If he had wanted to think at night he would break out and think, when dawn arrived it would find him secure in his ball, but this time there was a difference. He wasn't coming back. Umbreon took his pokeball in his mouth and bit down. He strained hard against the tough material but eventually his teeth won and the ball cracked and it fell to the floor. Umbreon walked to the door of the pokemon centre, looked back at his trainer who had helped him reach the pinnacle of his power and his conscience said he should stay, then he remembered the female growlithe and turned away from his trainer, pushed the doors open with his nose and left.

Growlithe woke quietly, she was lying next to her trainer in his tent, it was her reward for winning the match. She licked her trainer's face , turned and walked into the night. She paused outside and pressed her paw into the sand, leaving an indentation of her foot.

Goodbye. 

She raised her nose and sniffed the air. They were camped near the battle site and she could smell Umbreon's trainer and a faint lingering of Umbreon himself. Growlithe followed the scent and began her search for Umbreon.

Growlithe, called Umbreon, Here. 

Growlithe turned and saw Umbreon standing out in the open, the moonlight making his black fur shine silver, The gold rings on his body were glowing slightly but Growlithe felt no fear as she looked at him, only incredible joy that they were together. He walked up to her and nuzzled her cheek. She returned his affections.

Let's go, he said, We need to get away from the city. 

Do you know anywhere? asked Growlithe.

Umbreon shook his head, But I'm sure we'll be able to find somewhere, away from people. 

The two pokemon walked off, side by side, journeying to no where in particular.

They searched for weeks, and eventually found a good spot, a valley with no humans around. To the one side were wide, open plains and occasional trees leading to large forest. On the other side was a mountain with a multitude of cliffs and ridges. There they made their home, underneath a thick bush, and soon Growlithe was pregnant.

Growlithe was now ready to lay her egg(AN: If you have played Pokemon Gold or Silver you would know that all pokemon lay eggs and the pokemon is always the same type as its mother, so that's what's happening in this story) and had dug a small hole for the egg to go in. She strained and whimpered in pain as her muscles forced the egg to slide out of her body. She wished Umbreon was there to comfort her but he had gone to get food and she was all alone. The egg was large and stretched her to her limits as it slowly slid out. With a final grunt of effort Growlithe pushed her egg out and it landed softly in the hole. She licked it clean of the specks of lubricant then, wrapping her body around it to keep it warm, she fell asleep.

A short while later Umbreon returned to his mate, a dead pidgey hanging limply from his jaws. He walked up to Growlithe and they touched noses. She moved aside and showed him the egg.

You had the egg! exclaimed Umbreon proudly, Is it okay? Are you okay? 

It's fine, answered Growlithe, I'm also fine. 

She took hold of a wing of the pidgey and bit it off with a crunch of breaking bones.

I'm going to be a dad, said Umbreon happily, seemingly oblivious to the rest of the world, I love you, Growlithe. 

She giggled and licked his face.

I know. 

He lay down with her and they ate together.

In the egg Umbreon's dark type DNA had fused abnormally with Growlithe's fire DNA and created an enhanced fusion DNA. The baby inside was okay but was also not a normal growlithe. It had both types abilities, it was a mutation, it was Dark Growlithe.

Dark Growlithe stirred in his egg, he was too big now. The confines of the egg pressed up against his matted fur, making him claustrophobic. His body shuddered as he woke up and started to move consciously for the first time in his life. Growlithe felt the movement and she stood up and nosed the egg.

What's wrong? asked Umbreon.

It's hatching, she replied.

Umbreon looked on, fascinated, but stayed a small distance away, leaving his mate to care for their egg. Dark Growlithe stretched his legs and was stopped by the shell of his egg, he tried to move his head but again the shell got in his way. He placed his paws against the inside of his prison and pushed. For the first time he strained his muscles and gradually the stiffness in them disappeared and they increased in strength. He strained his whole body and suddenly the egg gave way and he broke out into the world. He lay on his back in a bed of the eggshells that had been his world, his parents staring down lovingly at him. They were slightly surprised at his appearance at first, his body was the right proportions for a growlithe but his fur was black instead of orange and his stripes were dark orange instead of black, but got over it almost immediately and his mother pulled him over and began to lick him clean. Umbreon stood over them protectively.

A couple of days later Growlithe and Umbreon were lying together watching Dark Growlithe stumbling around outside their home. He was now glancing under a rock when a flock of pidgeys flew into the sky. Growlithe and Umbreon both stood up and looked in that direction. They were near the corner of a valley and now they could here a faint rumbling sound from around the corner.

Stay here, commanded Umbreon, I'll see what's happening. 

Be careful, cautioned Growlithe.

Umbreon ran in the direction of the sound and Growlithe watched him go. Umbreon was right near the bend when an entire herd of Tauros ran around the corner.

Look out! shouted Umbreon.

Umbreon wasn't able to move fast enough and Growlithe watched in horror as the tauros herd trampled him into the dust. His body was crushed under their hooves and their sharp edges cut his flesh and gored holes in his sides. A hoof landed squarely on his head and crushed it into the dust. The tauros were now going straight for Growlithe and Dark Growlithe, their bloodied legs kicking up clouds of dust. Growlithe shoved Dark Growlithe under the rock, leapt in front of him and shot off a flamethrower right into the herd at maximum power. She felt her throat burn from the intense heat she was using. The fire burned the hair on the tauros in front of her and singed their skin creating a horrible burning smell. In their enraged stampede it didn't even make them flinch. They came closer and closer. Growlithe sent a fire blast to smack right into the leader's face. He stumbled then fell but the rest of the tauros just kept coming, charging right over their dead leader. Before she could get another chance the tauros ran her down and she suffered the same fate as her mate. Under the rock Dark Growlithe whimpered as the tauros charged over his little bit of cover, luckily the rock was strong and held even under the immense weight of the tauros herd.

After the tauros had disappeared Dark Growlithe crawled out from under the rock and headed to the smell of his mother. She was lying a distance away from him. He didn't understand the red streaks showing where she had been thrown by the tauros nor did he understand why, when he snuggled up against her stomach, he couldn't feel her heartbeat. If he had looked behind her he would have seen her back had been ripped open and her spine was crushed. Blood flowed out onto the sand behind her corpse but luckily Dark Growlithe didn't see it, didn't see his parents were dead.

A lone ninetails was wandering through the valley, she could sense something was wrong, after all she had been alive for almost four hundred years. She walked down and found Umbreon's remains, leaving it alone and kept moving until she found Growlithe. Her body was stiff and cold but untouched. In her paws Dark Growlithe lay unconscious. It had been three days and Dark Growlithe was still too young to look after himself. Ninetails walked over to him and looked him over.

You should grow up into a handsome pokemon, she said.

She reached down and picked him up by the back of his neck and took him away from his dead parents.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark Growlithe**

By: Gardie

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and related things. I just enjoy it and write fan fiction.

AN: AngelsofDarkness: Why do people always threaten me? I was threatened during Yami Yame as well. Glad you like it though.

omegadestroyer7: Thanks, you make me feel special.

Chapter 1 

It was a just over three years since Dark Growlithe's parents had been killed and Ninetails had taken him in. She had raised him and he was now almost fully grown. His colouring was still the same and his power was much greater than ordinary pokemon his age and even a few that were older than he was. Ninetails was the queen of a pack of fire pokemon and because of his strength Dark Growlithe was one of the pokemon that protected the pack. He didn't know it, but he was living right near where he had been born, Ninetails had made her territory the plains on the one side of the valley. The only pokemon in her pack were vulpix, growlithe, flareon and houndour.

Dark Growlithe was currently patrolling the pack's border along the mountain. He was with a female vulpix who was about three years older than he was.

"So, Growlithe, how come you've got that strange colouring? I've always been curious but you never seem to be alone, you're always with Ninetails."

"I don't know," replied Dark Growlithe, "I've always been like this. I know Ninetails found me when I was just a puppy but I don't know anything else."

"Aren't you curious about your real family?"

"Not too much, I can't do anything about it anyway and Ninetails says that it's better to leave the past in the past."

Vulpix looked at him strangely, "So you don't care?"

"It won't change anything anyway, if I know my past. My duty is to the pack and to Ninetails. If I had a family it would just get in the way."

"Did Ninetails say that?"

Dark Growlithe nodded.

"Don't you have any of your own thoughts?"

"Of course," answered Dark Growlithe.

Vulpix perked up and looked interested.

"I think we should check that cave over there, enemies could be hiding in it."

Vulpix sighed but climbed up to the cave. She glanced inside and saw nothing.

"It's empty," she called down.

"That's good."

Dark Growlithe waited for Vulpix to return. She came down looking disappointed.

"You know, even though Ninetails is queen she can make mistakes. You can't just believe everything she tells you without question, following her rules like a slave. I mean, have you ever met an enemy?"

Dark Growlithe immediately turned on her, Vulpix jumped away just in time to avoid a painful bite.

"Don't talk about Ninetails like that! She's our leader and she raised me. You should be honoured to serve her."

Dark Growlithe turned away from Vulpix and left her alone. Vulpix watched sadly as he left.

Dark Growlithe came back to the pack and headed to Ninetails' den, a small cave in the plains where there was a small pile of rocks and a tree providing shade. Groups of pokemon rested in the shade of the tree and watched as the cubs played in the sun. They moved out of Dark Growlithe's way because he was Ninetails' favourite. He walked into the dark cave and paused as his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting. Ninetails was sitting on a bed of hay.

"Come here, Dark Growlithe," she commanded.

He obediently walked up to her, his head dropped submissively. He lay down in front of her and she held him down with a paw and licked his fur.

"What do you have to tell me?" she asked, "Did the scouting go well?"

"It was fine, there were no enemies anywhere, but…"

"Yes?"

"The vulpix I was with showed some dangerous tendencies. She said you can make mistakes, she also says there aren't any enemies!"

"It's okay," replied Ninetails softly, her tongue combing the cream fur on top of Dark Growlithe's head, "She doesn't have any power. I can easily deal with her if she's a problem. Don't worry yourself about it."

"Some of the males are getting slightly upset. They think they should choose their own mates."

"I'll see to that, they must learn their place in this pack. If they want more respect they have to earn it. I'll worry about that some other time though, right now I'll spend time with you, just sleep. I'll look after you."

Ninetails was standing on top of the rock that made the roof of her den, the whole pack was assembled in front of her, Dark Growlithe was standing a short way behind her. In Ninetails' pack the females were dominant and were seated in a ring around the males. Occasionally a male could get the rank of a female if he did something extraordinary, but it was rare and there were only four high-ranking males in the pack, one of which was Dark Growlithe.

"I'm sure you all know it's almost mating season," said Ninetails, "A time when females will choose the male to sire their cubs. It has however come to my attention that some of you are upset about this arrangement. Deal with it! Females rule in this pack, if anyone has a problem speak now."

There was a pause in her speech and she glared at the males in the centre, all of which looked away, except for one flareon. He didn't say anything but glared back.

"Good. There are no objections. I expect everything will go smoothly now. You're dismissed."

All the pokemon left and some of the females watched the males, deciding who they liked. Even if they were in love two pokemon might not be allowed to breed. Ninetails was the only one allowed to pass on the Ninetails blood so all the Vulpix were automatically disqualified. Also only a select few would be allowed to mate, that way there wouldn't be too many babies, and all pairs had to be accepted by Ninetails.

The next day a female houndour limped in to Ninetails' den. Dark Growlithe was fast asleep, wrapped in Ninetails' snowy tails. Houndour's foot was badly mangled and blood dripped on to the cave floor.

"Stay at the door," snapped Ninetails, "Don't bleed all over here."

Houndour bowed her head, "Sorry Queen but I have bad news."

"What?"

"A male flareon has abandoned the pack. He ran away today. I tried to stop him but he injured my foot."

She raised it to show Ninetails and winced in pain.

"I can see."

Ninetails nuzzled Dark Growlithe's face, waking him up.

"Wake up, now. You have a task for me."

Dark Growlithe stood up, the tails slipping off his back. He blinked his eyes and stretched. Houndour watched him closely.

"Go get my vulpix squad and track down the flareon that escaped. If he won't come back, kill him. Take that other Vulpix too, the one who doubts my leadership, and hope she doesn't have a fatal accident while on the trip. You understand?"

Dark Growlithe bowed and nodded. Ninetails licked his face and shooed him out the cave. Houndour stood to the side as Dark Growlithe trotted out and turned to watch him disappear to find the Ninetails' elite vulpix squad.

"Queen Ninetails," began Houndour, a little unsteadily.

"Yes?"

"C-can. I mean. Can I have Dark Growlithe as my mate?"

"No." answered Ninetails coldly.

"But, he isn't taken is he? He's old enough to mate."

"Dark Growlithe is mine!" snapped Ninetails, "If you want to continue living get such stupid thoughts out of your head! You're privileged to get to mate this year but Dark Growlithe is for me!"

Houndour backed away, apologising profusely.

"I'm sorry My Queen. I didn't know you had chosen him."

"Are you saying I have to inform you of my choice of mate?"

"Of course not. I was … please forgive me."

Before she could make anymore mistakes Houndour left the den bowing repeatedly. Since her paw was injured she was unbalanced and fell to her face. She picked herself up and left with the sound of Ninetails laughter following her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dark Growlithe**

By: Gardie

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and related things. I just enjoy it and write fan fiction.

AN: Harpiebird: Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

AngelsofDarkness: Ninetails is supposed to be evil but I'll protect Dark Growlithe from here.

Omegdestroyer7: That was an odd review.

Chapter 2 

"Get up!" commanded Dark Growlithe to the squad of lazing vulpix.

They were the strongest pokemon in the pack and had been specially picked by Ninetails. There were six vulpix in all and each one was female and at least four years old.

"You're helping me on a mission for Ninetails."

None of them argued with Dark Growlithe even though he was their junior. They all got up and formed a small group in front of him. One stretched, clicked its back and it yawned, its pink tongue curling in its mouth and its sharp teeth shining in the sunlight.

"Come," said Dark Growlithe, "We've still got to pick up one extra member."

The whole group fell in step behind him and followed.

The vulpix that had been scouting with Dark Growlithe was busy eating a rattata when Dark Growlithe came up behind her.

"Vulpix."

She spun round in surprise at his voice, blood trickled from her mouth and she eyed the vulpix squad behind him warily.

"You've been chosen to accompany us on a mission to retrieve a missing flareon."

"Fine," said Vulpix with no emotion, she suspected it was because of her comment before but knew there was nothing she could do. Dark Growlithe put her in the middle of the vulpix squad, then they all went to find the trail of the runaway flareon.

Houndour had led them to where she was injured and pointed them in the direction that Flareon had fled. One of the vulpix squad was tracking the scent and leading them along the trail that Flareon used. The trail left the plains and dropped down into the valley. It kept going straight and climbed up the other side and up the mountain. This was the only logical place for someone running away to go, as the forest was often full of pack members, hunting, playing and resting. No one went in to the mountains, as it was a barren place. There were a few rock pokemon around but other than that there wasn't much there. If you could make it over the top you would end up on a second plain on the other side. That plain wasn't part of Ninetails' territory but belonged to other pokemon.

The group was running after Flareon, the mountain trail didn't have any side paths at the moment so there was no need to follow the scent and waste time.

Flareon looked back, his eyes wide with fear. He knew he was being followed, Houndour had seen him escape. If he had escaped without being seen he would have had a grace period before he was noticed missing but it was not to be. He kept going and stumbled on a loose rock but managed to catch himself. He hadn't rested the previous night, he'd been too worried about his escape to rest. The path branched now and he had two choices, left or right. He hesitated a second and ran along the left fork. The walls rose up on the sides, solid rock ridges that were impossible to climb. Flareon rounded a corner and stared in horror at the dead end. He spun round, maybe he had enough time to make it to the other fork.

Dark Growlithe smelt the trail turn to the left and led his squad down the path. They met Flareon coming the other way. Two vulpix dropped back and two sprinted past Flareon to cut off his retreat, the other two and the vulpix that had patrolled with Dark Growlithe stayed with Dark Growlithe.

"We finally found you," stated Dark Growlithe.

Flareon bared his teeth and growled.

"Ninetails is upset that you have left the pack. Will you come back?"

"Never!" snarled Flareon.

"You know that if you won't rejoin the pack I will have to kill you."

"I know the laws! I don't need a suck-up like you preaching to me. You don't understand what it's like to live in the pack."

"I know perfectly well. Ninetails ensures the wellbeing of the pack and makes sure there is peace. You have broken that peace and attacked a member of your own pack."

"You've been brainwashed! Ninetails' rules don't conform to natural law. No other packs have their females superior. You can't even choose a mate in this pack, Ninetails decides whether it's allowed! We should be equal! But no, we have to do what we're told. You wouldn't understand, you spend all your time with Ninetails, sucking up, immune to everyone. Not everyone can do what they want like you can."

"You can earn your place in the pack like some others have done."

"Three others have done it! You just got that rank for who-knows-what reason. Just because you're Ninetails' favourite. That's what determines your rank in this pack, favouritism."

"That's enough talk! Are you coming back?"

"No, I'd rather die then live as Ninetails' slave."

"Then goodbye, Flareon."

Dark Growlithe sped forward and opened his jaws. Flareon made no attempt to save himself as Dark Growlithe's teeth closed around his throat. Dark Growlithe's mouth snapped together, his teeth tearing through Flareon's flesh. Warm blood flowed into Dark Growlithe's mouth as he severed Flareon's arteries and veins. He drank down the hot liquid, tasting the sweet blood. He pulled his head back and ripped out Flareon's throat. Flareon to the ground, his eyes rolled back in his head and his body twitched. His head bent back, his spine visible through the hole Dark Growlithe made. Blood squirted out and stained the ground in an ever-widening crimson puddle. Dark growlithe opened his mouth and dropped the chunk of flesh he'd been holding. The vulpix squad was used to seeing pokemon executed but the other vulpix was very unnerved. She couldn't look at Flareon's dead body and turned to rather face the way home. Dark Growlithe came up next to her.

"Walk with me," he commanded.

The eight pokemon were now walking along the path through the mountain that led back home. On the side was a steep drop.

"Vulpix," said Dark Growlithe.

"Yes," she answered.

"Ninetails has decided you are a danger to the pack."

"So you're going to kill me?"

"Either jump off the cliff now or I'll push you off."

The pokemon all stopped walking and Vulpix looked down the cliff. It was almost straight down and at the bottom were broken rocks that had split, creating sharp spikes and blades. Falling down would mean death.

"You still don't have your own thoughts do you?" asked Vulpix, "You'll still do whatever Ninetails asks?"

"I owe her my life."

"It's sad. I believe Flareon, there needs to be more equality in this pack. It's too unbalanced. Ninetails can do anything and the females can do anything to the males. Obviously they're getting upset. There'll be more like Flareon and more like me. We want to choose our own future, not be forced into it."

"You're safe with Ninetails."

"No one has ever tried to harm us! We're being protected from things that don't exist. I hope you realise it, Growlithe."

"Dark Growlithe."

"You're still a growlithe, just slightly different."

"You're wasting time."

"Goodbye, Growlithe."

Vulpix then jumped off the cliff and fell down towards her death. In her heart though she was happy. She was finally choosing her own future, even though it led to death. She struck a rock and it sliced through her belly until it hit her spine. She watched her blood run down the stone and pool at the bottom of the rock. She felt no pain, only darkness and she closed her eyes to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dark Growlithe**

By: Gardie

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and related things. I just enjoy it and write fan fiction.

AN: omegadestroyer7: Thanks.

AngelsofDarkness: Good no more threats. I like making deaths graphic. It's sort of fun to write violent

things. My sister says its not violent but everyone says she's a psycho.

Harpiebird: Thanks.

**Chapter 3**

Dark Growlithe and the Vulpix squad had travelled slowly back and only reached the Ninetails' den at about nightfall. The vulpix went their own way to do whatever they did and Dark Growlithe went home to Ninetails. Inside the den a half-eaten spearow was lying near Ninetails.

"This is for you," said Ninetails, "How did your mission go?"

Dark Growlithe bowed and lay with her.

"They're both dead," he answered.

He took a bite and Ninetails watched him closely. She lay next to him and snuggled close.

"What happened? Tell me everything."

Dark Growlithe swallowed.

"Flareon ran to the mountain but took a wrong path. I killed him myself."

"How?" inquired Ninetails, a crazy glint in her eyes.

"I ripped his throat out," said Dark Growlithe softly.

Ninetails nuzzled his face happily, "That's good! You should be more proud of your achievements. You're the best pokemon to have come into my pack."

Dark Growlithe brightened a bit, "It just doesn't feel that great now."

"Don't think like that. You did what I asked and that is the best you could do. You are proving yourself to be an exceptional pokemon. Now, what about Vulpix? You said she doubted my leadership."

"She killed herself by jumping off a cliff. She shared some of Flareon's views."

"Excellent, I'll have to ask some of my loyal subjects if they have heard anything at all suspicious."

Dark Growlithe continued his meal and Ninetails fixed her attention back on him. Dark Growlithe found it a little disconcerting at first, her eyes following his every move, but he was used to it and soon ignored it. Ninetails took in every detail of his movements. The way his fur moved as air rushed over it and his muscles expanded and contracted just beneath his skin. The way the light shone in his dark eyes, the way he tore the meat from the spearow and swallowed it. She watched the lump move down his throat and stared at his chest as it moved in and out from his breathing. When he finished she observed his tongue as he licked his lips and paws clean and how sharp his teeth were as he gnawed on the bare bones.

"That's enough," she finally said, "You've had a tough day, come lie with me."

Dark Growlithe left the bones, yawned and moved onto the soft bed of hay and grasses. Ninetails motioned for him to sleep against her and he curled up against her belly. She wrapped her nine, snow-white tails around and over him, rested her muzzle on his neck and the two slept.

In the morning Dark Growlithe exited the cave and was going to spend the day doing nothing, he was free. A whole day to do whatever he wanted. He stood in the shade of the tree for a while, watching what everyone was doing. A male houndour came around a rock and accidentally bumped into one of the vulpix from the Vulpix squad. Immediately she growled and tackled him. He was knocked over and pinned down before he knew what was happening. The vulpix stood over him, her teeth around his neck.

"Watch where you're going!" she growled, his skin and fur muffling her words somewhat.

He nodded his head and whimpered pitifully until she let him go. As she got off him she deliberately stamped on his stomach. He gasped for breath but didn't do anything. As he moved off a second vulpix from the squad jumped on his back and bit his shoulder. He yelped and twisted around to see his attacker. The vulpix smirked at the houndour and watched gleefully as blood trickled down his leg from his bite wound.

"What was that for?' he asked in whiny voice.

"For attacking a squad member of mine."

"I didn't attack her," he protested.

The vulpix stepped forward and bared her teeth.

The houndour immediately submitted by sinking to the ground, looking up at her.

"Get lost," she muttered, "I don't want to see you."

Head low, he left. Dark Growlithe didn't care much, it didn't involve him but he made a point of going down. Instead of walking past the vulpix that the houndour had bumped he walked right over her. She grunted as his paws came down but didn't do anything. The other vulpix dropped her gaze as he looked at her. He kept walking and went into the quiet of the forest.

It was dark in the forest, the trees were tall and their branches and leaves overlapped and blocked out the sun. The first few metres were clear at ground level but the deeper you went the more ferns, vines and shrubs there were. Deep in the forest there were areas that were too thick for pokemon to travel through. Leaves on the ground crackled under Dark Growlithe's feet as he wandered through the plants. Dark Growlithe's super sensitive hearing soon picked up a voice. He headed in that direction and glanced through the bushes. A female flareon was there with a male flareon.

"But I don't want to be your mate," protested the male.

"Too bad, I've got permission from Ninetails herself. If you're that set against it then let's go and tell her or her squad of vulpix."

It was obvious from the male flareon's expression that he had no intention of telling either Ninetails or the Vulpix Squad.

"Well?" asked the female.

"I don't want to."

"Too bad. I want a baby and I want you as the father so quit whining and mount me!"

Dark Growlithe turned away and left, he wasn't going to stay and watch. He felt slightly sorry for the male flareon but again he knew it was for the best of the pack and he shouldn't interfere. Ninetails was the leader and knew what should be done for the pack to survive and be strong. If everyone was allowed to do what they wanted there would be chaos, they wouldn't be ready for an attack, everyone would have to fend for themselves and bad genes would continue. Ninetails' system was best.

At the end of the day Dark Growlithe returned to Ninetails' den. Ninetails called him to a corner and stood close to him, her face right next to his.

"How do you feel about me?" she asked.

Dark Growlithe looked at her, "I don't understand. What do you mean how do I feel about you?"

"Alright," she said, "Let me put it this way, do you love me?"

"Yes. You saved me when I was young and you're a great leader."

"And what about me as a Ninetails? Do you love me as a Ninetails?"

"I guess."

Dark Growlithe was unsure where the questions were leading and the fact that her tails were around him during the questions wasn't making him feel that good.

"That's good," explained Ninetails, "because you are going to be my mate."

"What!" exclaimed Dark Growlithe in shock, he certainly wasn't ready for that.

Ninetails pressed her body against him, using her tails to pull him tightly to her side. He forced his way out and jumped to the other side of the den. Ninetails was blocking his way out.

"I-I didn't mean I wanted to be your mate!" stammered Dark Growlithe.

"Too bad, I want you. You have an incredibly interesting set of genes. I want to add it to my line."

Dark Growlithe paced the width of the den, looking for a gap to get past Ninetails.

"Let me out. I don't want to stay here."

"You're going to be my mate so stop your whining."

Dark Growlithe attempted to force his way out of the den but Ninetails was faster than he was. She tackled him and pinned him to the ground. Ninetails held Dark Growlithe by the back of his neck and rested the front of her body on his back, preventing him from escaping. She wrapped her tails around the two of them.

"We'll try again tomorrow. Let's just rest tonight then."

Ninetails released her hold on Dark Growlithe's neck and licked the top of his head more roughly than normal. Unable to escape Dark Growlithe had choice but to go to sleep, held tightly by Ninetails.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dark Growlithe**

By: Gardie

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and related things. I just enjoy it and write fan fiction.

AN: (sing song voice) I've already finished chapter 7! (end voice) Here's chapter four and there is another

death scene. By the way I want to thank sand-nin-gurl for writing apprentice which is where I got the

way to do the flashbacks in this chapter, they are used a lot in apprentice. Read Yami Yame and

review it. I don't care if it's been finished for a while I still want the reviews. Please!

How come none of you have stories but have profiles? Doesn't it defeat the purpose of having an

author profile?

Omegadestroyer7: Your prediction would be more amazing if the summary didn't say, quote,

"Growlithe runs away from his pack and falls in love with an Eevee."

Angels of Darkness: I also think this is interesting. It's my favourite story that I've posted.

Silver Wolf 3000: Nice name. Thanks.

**Chapter 4**

Dark Growlithe opened his eyes slowly. He was in the den, Ninetails was sitting above him and he was lying between Ninetails' front and back legs. Ninetails looked down at him.

"You're awake," she said, "I hope you're not planning to go straight to sleep tonight."

Dark Growlithe just looked at the floor and remained silent.

"Look at me!" hissed Ninetails.

Dark Growlithe glared at her.

"I didn't rescue you just because I have a wonderful, kind heart. I could see your potential and I was right. You've grown into a strong, good-looking growlithe. All I want as repayment is you as my mate. Is that too much? Your genes are strong, you can help me have stronger children."

"I don't want you as a mate," said Dark Growlithe, "You were more like a mother than a mate."

"It's not that bad, it will just be a few times this season. You know how many males would kill for a chance to be my mate?"

Dark Growlithe ignored her and sulked.

"You're not leaving my den until I'm pregnant. Look at the door."

Dark Growlithe looked. Two members of the Vulpix Squad stood there.

"They will not let you leave."

The two vulpix were the ones Dark Growlithe had watched beat up the houndour and they both glared at him. Ninetails walked to the door. When she left Dark Growlithe felt colder as her warmth disappeared.

"I'm getting a meal. Behave yourself while I'm gone."

As Dark Growlithe lay in the dark cave, all alone, thoughts flashed through his mind. Thoughts of Ninetails and the pack.

Flashback

My duty is to the pack and to Ninetails.

End Flash back

Flashback

"Don't talk about Ninetails like that! She's our leader and she raised me. You should be honoured to serve her."

End Flashback

Flash back

"Come here, Dark Growlithe," she commanded.

He obediently walked up to her, his head dropped submissively. He lay down in front of her and she held him down with a paw and licked his fur.

End Flashback

Flashback

"I know the laws! I don't need a suck-up like you preaching to me. You don't understand what it's like to live in the pack."

"I know perfectly well. Ninetails ensures the wellbeing of the pack and makes sure there is peace. You have broken that peace and attacked a member of your own pack."

"You've been brainwashed! Ninetails' rules don't conform to natural law. No other packs have their females superior. You can't even choose a mate in this pack, Ninetails decides whether it's allowed! We should be equal! But no, we have to do what we're told. You wouldn't understand, you spend all your time with Ninetails, sucking up, immune to everyone. Not everyone can do what they want like you can."

"You can earn your place in the pack like some others have done."

"Three others have done it! You just got that rank for who-knows-what reason. Just because you're Ninetails' favourite. That's what determines your rank in this pack, favouritism."

"That's enough talk! Are you coming back?"

"No, I'd rather die then live as Ninetails' slave."

End Flashback

Flashback

"You still don't have your own thoughts do you?" asked Vulpix, "You'll still do whatever Ninetails asks?"

"I owe her my life."

"It's sad. I believe Flareon, there needs to be more equality in this pack. It's too unbalanced. Ninetails can do anything and the females can do anything to the males. Obviously they're getting upset. There'll be more like Flareon and more like me. We want to choose our own future, not be forced into it."

End Flashback

Flashback

A male houndour came around a rock and accidentally bumped into one of the vulpix from the Vulpix squad. Immediately she growled and tackled him. He was knocked over and pinned down before he knew what was happening. The vulpix stood over him, her teeth around his neck.

"Watch where you're going!" she growled, his skin and fur muffling her words somewhat.

He nodded his head and whimpered pitifully until she let him go. As she got off him she deliberately stamped on his stomach. He gasped for breath but didn't do anything.

End Flashback

Flashback

"But I don't want to be your mate," protested the male.

"Too bad, I've got permission from Ninetails herself. If you're that set against it then let's go and tell her or her squad of vulpix."

It was obvious from the male flareon's expression that he had no intention of telling either Ninetails or the Vulpix Squad.

"Well?" asked the female.

"I don't want to."

"Too bad. I want a baby and I want you as the father so quit whining and mount me!"

End Flashback

Flashback

"That's good," explained Ninetails, "because you are going to be my mate."

"What!" exclaimed Dark Growlithe in shock, he certainly wasn't ready for that.

Ninetails pressed her body against him, using her tails to pull him tightly to her side. He forced his way out and jumped to the other side of the den. Ninetails was blocking his way out.

"I-I didn't mean I wanted to be your mate!" stammered Dark Growlithe.

"Too bad, I want you. You have an incredibly interesting set of genes. I want to add it to my line."

End Flashback

'Maybe Flareon and Vulpix were right,' thought Dark Growlithe, 'there is no free choice here. Everything is what Ninetails decides. No one has a choice. I've been blind to it. I watched Houndour get beaten up unfairly. Flareon was practically raped and I did nothing. Now it's happened to me. I thought I could trust Ninetails, I thought I could rely on her to protect the pack but instead she turned on me and wants to force me to be her mate. Is this why Flareon left? He didn't want the mate he was going to be forced to have. Am I hated as much as they hate Ninetails? Do I really have no thoughts of my own? It's not true! I'm thinking for myself now. I love Ninetails but I don't want to be her mate! If she can't understand that maybe I should leave. The only reason she ever cared for me was my genes. She wanted my body and my genes. All those years all she thought about was mating with me! I'm not having it!'

"I'm leaving!" shouted Dark Growlithe, "I'm not mating with you Ninetails!"

The two vulpix looked at him.

"You're not leaving," said the first one.

"So quieten down or I'll have to come and pay you back for stepping all over me," said the second one.

Dark Growlithe bared his teeth and growled.

"Try it! I'm not going to go easy on you!"

The two vulpix walked into the cave and prepared to fight.

"You are aware that we're the strongest pokemon in the pack?" asked the Vulpix2.

Dark Growlithe snorted.

"You're not the one Ninetails favours."

"Shut up!" shouted Vulpix1as she dashed at him, "You've no longer got any protection!"

Dark Growlithe met Vulpix1 head on. The two crashed together and bounced away. As he hit the floor Dark Growlithe let out a flamethrower attack. Vulpix1 jumped to the side and Vulpix 2 tackled Dark Growlithe from the side. They rolled into the wall, wrestling for the dominant position. Sensing a moment Dark Growlithe sank his teeth into Vulpix2's shoulder. Blood squirted into his mouth and Vulpix2 cried in pain. Vulpix1 shot her own flamethrower that hit Dark Growlithe in the chest. He flew back into the wall, slightly shocked. Vulpix1 then lunged for his throat, Dark Growlithe was lying on his back and raised his back paws and kicked Vulpix1 in the face. Her jaws snapped together with a loud crack and one white fang fell out between her lips. Dark Growlithe got up and faced his opponents. Both vulpix were bleeding and not looking happy. Once again both vulpix charged at him. Dark Growlithe used take down against their combined attacks and his stronger attack won. The vulpix were thrown to the side and Dark Growlithe burst through. Ignoring his injuries and fatigue, he sprinted out Ninetails' den.

Ninetails was coming home, dragging her prey, a stantler, and saw Dark growlithe sprint from the den.

"Vulpix!" yelled Ninetails, "Bring Dark Growlithe back now!"

The injured Houndour, now used to her injury, ran as fast as she could to Ninetails.

"If I can get Dark Growlithe back, may I mate with him?"

"Fine, tie him down and eat him alive for all I care. As long as I get to mate with him, after that he's yours."

Grinning happily Houndour also joined the chase.

Dark Growlithe ran up the mountain, desperate to get away from the pack and start a new life. He glanced behind him and saw no one.

"Stop!"

Dark Growlithe looked in front of him and saw Houndour.

"H-how did you get there?" he demanded.

"I've learnt some secret paths here on the mountains. Now they can help me get the best prize."

"Leave me alone! I don't want to be anyone's mate yet!"

Houndour ignored him and jumped at him. Dark Growlithe met her and their teeth clashed together. Their cries echoing far through the mountains. Saliva dripped from their open mouths and splattered on the floor. The two dog pokemon continued their fight, unaware the vulpix had surrounded them. Even though she was a good fighter Houndour was wounded, she lunged quickly and her teeth cut Dark Growlithe close to his neck. She had no grip and sped past him, as she went he jumped and spun around, landing on her back

"Mate with me!" she cried in her frenzy.

Dark Growlithe clamped his teeth down upon her neck in disgust. Her vertebra cracked and blood flowed through her fur and poured down on the ground. Dark Growlithe dropped the dead pokemon and looked around at the vulpix. The cut on his neck was slowly oozing blood and his jaws, chest and legs were matted with Houndour's blood.

"Give up," growled Vulpix2, "You're outnumbered and surrounded."

Dark Growlithe just raised his muzzle to the sky and let out a long mournful howl and jumped off the path. He hit the mountainside and rolled in a cloud of dust until he splashed into the river at the bottom of the gorge.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dark Growlithe**

By: Gardie

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and related things. I just enjoy it and write fan fiction.

AN: This chapter is getting on my nerves. First I wrote it and the sixth chapter and then I combined the

two. (This all happens before my author's note last chapter saying I am on chapter 7) To cut a long

story shorter I erased what had been chapter six and had to rewrite that part (Bit after Steam's last line)

and saved. Then I wrote chapter six and saved the thing over this chapter. Luckily I had the story in a

document with all the chapters, not only small documents per chapter. Anyway so that erased all my

author's notes I had moaning about stuff so here's a replacement. You better like this chapter for all

the trouble its caused me.

Omegadestroyer7: Can't you just review even without a profile and type your name? I've never

actually reviewed so I don't know how it works. What's so great about officially reviewing? Yes I do

know what sarcasm is and that wasn't actually sarcasm. Sarcasm is saying something bad that is meant

in a positive way (my sister said she just did this in English). Your review was therefore not sarcastic

but just stating the obvious. Thanks for the review.

AngelsofDarkness: He'll be okay enough. He had to jump because otherwise he would have been

taken back to Ninetails. On a happy note though Ninetails is now out of the story for a while, same

with the evil vulpix, although they will be mentioned.

**Chapter 5**

Dark Growlithe was too weak to fight the river and knew he was going to die, just like Flareon and Vulpix. He surrendered his body to the water and closed his eyes, letting him self be pulled by the current. Occasionally he was brought to the surface and could gulp some air into his lungs, after that he would just be pulled under again to the cold where his lungs threatened to burst. The river soon flowed around a rock in its centre but Dark Growlithe crashed into it and fainted.

Dark Growlithe opened his eyes and looked to see where he was. It was cold and dark, he stared harder and realised he was inside a cave, lying on a bed of wet straw. At first he thought he was back in Ninetails' den but then he noticed this cave was different. Inside the rocks were tiny crystals that glimmered in the dull light from the luminescent mushrooms growing out the walls. There was no door he could see and in the centre of the cave was a large hole filled with water. He tried to stand but he was still too exhausted to make it up and he fell asleep again.

When Dark Growlithe came to again there was a dead goldeen lying close to him.

"That's for you to eat," said a voice behind him.

Dark Growlithe looked behind him and saw a male Vaporeon, dripping wet, lying on a raised stone watching him. Vaporeon stood up and walked over to Dark Growlithe.

"I was worried you wouldn't survive," said Vaporeon, "It's rare that a fire pokemon will survive being in a river as long as you were but I guess you're a lot stronger than I thought."

"Thank you," said Dark Growlithe and he began to eat the goldeen.

"I'm the leader of a vaporeon pack that lives here, you can call me Steam. What's your name?"

"Dark Growlithe, why are you called Steam? Where I came from everyone was just called by the type of pokemon they were."

"It's the same in my pack except if you do something outstanding for the pack you are rewarded with a unique name. I'm called Steam because my mother was a vaporeon and my father was a flareon. You're not a growlithe are you?"

"I'm just different to a normal growlithe that's all."

"Why? Was it because of your parents?"

"I don't know my parents. They died when I was very young and I was raised by Ninetails."

"She never told you about your parents?"

"No, she said it was better to leave the past in the past."

"But something like that will bother you. Personally I don't think your father was a fire pokemon."

"You don't?"

"No. I assume Ninetails named you."

Dark Growlithe nodded.

"Well I suspect it was because your father was a dark type pokemon, maybe a houndour. I've heard stories of pokemon of different types having children that had a combined DNA. For example a pikachu that can breathe fire or something. It is really rare however."

"Maybe you're right. Ninetails said I had interesting genes," remarked Dark Growlithe bitterly.

Steam noticed his tone but didn't pry.

"No offence meant but I don't know if I can trust you yet so that's why the door to this cave is blocked. I'll leave you to eat. I might send some company later, otherwise I'll come and talk to you."

Dark Growlithe grunted as Steam walked to the hole in the floor and dived into the pool of water. Dark Growlithe finished eating and walked over to look into the pool. He could see it wasn't just a lake or dam but connected to a river and could be used as a means of transport. Dark Growlithe couldn't use it though and settled down on the floor to rest.

At the end of the day Steam came back to the cave with Dark Growlithe in it.

"I did some…well…spying and verified your story. You came from the pack on the plains, right?"

Dark Growlithe nodded.

"Ninetails is quite upset you left."

"Did you tell her I was here?" asked Dark Growlithe in a sudden panic.

"Don't worry. I asked other pokemon that live near the pack, Ninetails is clueless."

Dark Growlithe settled down again.

"Do you have anywhere to go now?" asked Steam.

Dark Growlithe shook his head.

"Do you want to join my pack?"

"You mean it?"

"Yes, but once you join you can't leave, keep our home secret and all."

"I'll join."

"Then I need to know some things about you. What was your rank in your previous pack?"

"I was second in the pack, because I was Ninetails' favourite."

"Why did you leave the pack?"

"I don't want to say," answered Dark Growlithe looking away.

"If you don't answer I can't know if I can trust you and I can't have you in the pack."

"Ninetails…she wanted…she wanted me to be her mate. I refused, she was going to force me to, so I ran away."

"I see. Would you ever betray this pack?"

"No."

"But you betrayed your last pack. You left them and are now trying to join here."

"I didn't want to be her mate. I didn't love her like that, that's why I left. Anyway I was shown a different view. I saw Ninetails' pack wasn't as great as she had led me to believe. I was…brainwashed! I killed pokemon, just for doubting Ninetails when…when they were probably right."

"I know about Ninetails' pack and I probably would have done the same thing if I was you but don't ever betray this pack. If you wish I may allow you to leave later but if I do you will swear to never reveal anything you have learnt here to anyone, understand?"

"Yes, sir."

Steam smiled at Dark Growlithe.

"Then allow me to be the first to welcome you to this pack, Dark Growlithe."

Steam announced to the pack that Dark growlithe was staying and there were no complaints so Steam left Dark Growlithe with Aquafang, the vaporeon in charge of the pack's defence. He studied Dark Growlithe intently for a while.

"Did you know that you're a problem?" he commented finally.

"Why?"

"I don't have anything against you personally, but you're a fire type pokemon and this pack is a water-type pack. We do almost everything in the water and you can't swim. At least not for long before fainting."

"I can still fight on the land. You won't only be attacked from the water."

"We don't fight on the land if possible. There is only one way into our territory aside from the water and that is that small hole over there. Do you really want to watch the hole every day for enemies? We're not at war so we aren't going to need to fight. If we re we'll hide in the caves."

The vaporeon pack's territory was a stretch of beach next to the river. It extended a short way onto grass as well but was completely surrounded by the high walls of the mountain that the river flowed through. The pack slept and took shelter in a series of inter-connected caves against the river. The only way into the pack's territory was a small crack through which only one pokemon at a time could travel.

"But if other pokemon got into the caves you would need to fight on the land."

"All the cave entrances can be sealed off by large boulders. Even if an enemy breached the rocks there are other caves which can only be reached by swimming underwater. You won't be able to do that, which is another problem."

"I could hunt for the pack," suggested dark Growlithe, getting desperate.

Although he had found another pack, or rather they had found him, but they didn't seem to need him for anything.

"We get our food from the river," stated Aquafang.

Dark Growlithe was majorly disappointed and Aquafang saw that. He felt sorry for the fire pokemon and thought hard to find something he could do.

"There is one thing you could do," he said finally.

Dark Growlithe perked up and looked attentively.

"There is? What?"

"Since all the members of the pack, excluding you, are either vaporeon or young eevee there is a major bias in our teaching. The eevee are taught almost exclusively about the water. The problem is that out of the five eevee evolutions only one lives in the water. For the eevee that decide to become an evolution other than a vaporeon our teaching is largely useless. You on he other hand have spent al your life on the land. Fighting, hunting etc. You could be used to teach the young eevee about what to do on the land. Do you think you could do that?"

"Sure," answered Dark Growlithe (I spelt Growlithe without the 'G' and word wanted to change it to roulette which was a coincidence since at that same time the computer had just started playing Roulette by System of a Down), eager to help repay the pack in some way for rescuing him, "Just tell me what you want."

"First we'll have to go see Vaporeon-sensei, he teaches the eevee."

Vaporeon-sensei was busy lecturing a group of fourteen eevee about what to do in the event of a flood. Aquafang and Dark Growlithe waited patiently to the side.

"All the eevee are about a year younger than you," said Aquafang, "when they turn two they begin lessons and then when they're three the whole group has to pass an evolution exam."

"What sort of exam?"

"The leader's of the other 'eon packs will go to the pack where the exam is being held, bringing their eevee with them, and then will decide together a task for each eevee. When the eevee completes the task they will choose their evolution and join the respective pack."

"What kind of tasks?"

"Some are lucky and get easy tasks such as find such and suck a pack while other's may be asked to fetch a feather from Articuno."

"Can they do that?" asked Dark Growlithe doubtfully.

"Not likely. They are still welcome at all packs during their task. Some never succeed and other's evolve during their task."

"Do those ones abandon the task?"

"Some do. Most have more pride and never give up. Some live their whole lives working for a pack, evolving by themselves but still, whenever they have free time, attempt to complete their quest."

"It seems unfair."

"Everyone goes through it. Most of the tasks aren't that difficult, the Articuno thing was just an example."

Vaporeon-sensei dismissed the eevee and came up to Dark Growlithe and Aquafang. The two vaporeon nodded their heads to each other in respect.

"What can I do for you?" asked Vaporeon-sensei.

"Not for me," replied Aquafang, "I'm sure you know Dark Growlithe."

"I've heard of him."

"I can't use him in the defence force so I was thinking he could help you teach the eevee how to survive on land."

"You don't think I'm good enough?"

"I've told you we need to focus more on land training."

"O know. I know. I was joking," Vaporeon-sensei turned to Dark Growlithe, "Do you want to teach?"

"I want to do something for the pack and this seems to be the only thing I can do," said Dark Growlithe, "I've never taught anyone anything before, but I'm willing to learn."

"You're always learning and teaching. Volunteering for this has already taught me you want to help the pack. Come tomorrow and I'll see how you fit in."

"Thank you," said Dark Growlithe gratefully.

"I'm going to get some food, Aquafang. Do you want to come hunt?"

"Fine, I'm finished now. Look around the pack's territory," said Aquafang to Dark Growlithe, "It's yours as well now."


	7. Chapter 7

**Dark Growlithe**

By: Gardie

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and related things. I just enjoy it and write fan fiction.

AN: Here's the next chapter. I updated quickly because I felt like it. Although now I'm running out of

chapters. I need to write more. Anyway I'll be starting my end of year exams soon (7 November) and

so probably won't be allowed on the Internet until they're over (Sometime near the end of November).

I'll probably update once more, and hopefully put up a Halloween fic. If I do write the Halloween fic

it will be a pokemon one with umbreon. Yeah and I will only continue updating this story after my

exams if Yami Yame gets another review.

omegadestroyer7: So I got the definition the wrong way and missed stuff. So what? The point is you

weren't sarcastic so there. Anonymous reviews shouldn't be blocked anymore but if I get messed up

anonymous reviews I'll block them again (I didn't even know they were blocked, I didn't fiddle with

the options and stuff). Thanks for the support.

Angels of Darkness: It's good you like Vaporeon. Dark Growlithe is now with a Vaporeon pack for

undetermined amount of time.

**Chapter 6**

The next day Dark Growlithe went back to where he and Aquafang had talked to Vaporeon-sensei. Vaporeon-sensei was already there and so were a few of the early eevee.

"Good morning, Dark Growlithe," greeted Vaporeon-sensei; "Did you sleep well?"

"'Morning. Yes, thank you," replied Dark Growlithe.

"I decided we could go out hunting today. It will be a good chance for you to show off your skills."

"It won't be easy to catch anything with a group this big," observed Dark Growlithe, "Especially if they're untrained."

"I'm not untrained!" protested one eevee loudly; "I can do anything! I'm the best!"

Dark Growlithe looked at the eevee. He looked stronger than the others and also had small scars on his body. His eyes shone angrily at the unintended insult by Dark Growlithe.

"Ignore him," suggested Vaporeon-sensei, "He's got an attitude problem. There's not a single day that passes in which he either gets in a fight with someone or does something stupid that gets him in trouble."

The eevee glared at his teacher and then pretended to ignore them and not be interested.

"Most of the eevee ignore him and everyone calls him Bandit."

"He's got a special name?"

"Nickname. The eevees all call each other something, just a way to differentiate. When they get older then they drop their name and become a part of the pack."

"Dark Growlithe's a stupid name," commented Bandit, "You think you're special just because of your colouring. You're only a year older than me but everyone thinks you're special. I bet I could beat you in a fight. Just try me, come on!"

"Don't tempt me," muttered Dark Growlithe.

A vaporeon now joined Vaporeon-sensei and Dark Growlithe.

"Hey," he said, "I've come to help in the hunting lesson."

"Wonderful!" exclaimed Vaporeon-sensei, "Now we only need to wait for the stragglers."

"What's taking them so long anyway?" wondered Dark Growlithe out loud.

"Probably slept late," answered Vaporeon, "or maybe they just don't want to come to school."

After a few minutes more waiting Vaporeon-sensei decided it was time to get ready to leave.

"Okay class," he declared, "today we're going ion a hunting lesson."

All the eevees cheered happily at the news.

"This lesson is also to see if Dark Growlithe is a good teacher so those of you who are with him pay attention and you can tell me what you think at the end of the day. You will need to split up into three groups, five will go with me, five with Vaporeon and four of you will go with Dark Growlithe. Go to whoever you want to have your lesson with."

All the cubs rushed to the two vaporeon and left Dark Growlithe alone, only Bandit went to Dark Growlithe and grinned at him evilly. Dark Growlithe sighed sadly

"Hey, Bramble, go to Dark Growlithe. I already have five of you," commanded Vaporeon-sensei.

The male eevee named Bramble looked pleadingly at vaporeon-sensei but his teacher just glared at him until he cautiously went over to Dark Growlithe, making sure Bandit was between him an the fire pokemon.

"There're the missing students," said Vaporeon.

Dark Growlithe and Vaporeon-sensei both turned to see two female eevee chatting merrily as they walked to class.

"They're both yours," said vaporeon-sensei, "The one on the left is Cream and the one on the right is Kitten. You're late!"

The two eevee were broken out of their trances and noticed that everyone was waiting for them and quickly ran over.

"We're going hunting," explained Vaporeon-sensei to the two latecomers, "You're both going with Dark Growlithe."

Kitten immediately burst into a fit of giggles and couldn't stand any more. Cream glared disapprovingly at her friend.

"We'll meet here when the sun is at that point," declared Vaporeon-sensei to Vaporeon and Dark Growlithe.

The two nodded and all three groups filed out of the Vaporeon pack's home through the gap in the mountains. Outside the hole was a narrow band of sand against the rocks and then almost immediately a forest. Each group went a different direction and soon Dark Growlithe and the four eevee were all alone.

Dark Growlithe surveyed his charges, Bandit was smirking at him, Bramble still tried to keep one of the other eevee between them, Cream was keeping close to him and glancing around nervously and Kitten was trying hard not to laugh at some private joke but still wound up snorting occasionally.

"Okay, you four," snapped Dark Growlithe, trying to get their attention and make sure they listened, "Get in a line behind me and keep quiet. We need to find something to catch and we can't find anything if you're making a noise."

He glared specifically at Kitten, who shut up but continued grinning. Cream stayed close to him, then Bandit, then Kitten and finally Bramble. Dark Growlithe led them into the forest, listening intently for any sign of prey and sniffing the air. He knew there was a pidgey hiding in a bush slightly ahead of them but didn't say anything.

"Anyone spotted anything?" he whispered tot them as they past the bush.

"Maybe," said Bandit offhandedly.

Everyone else shook his or her heads. If Bandit was telling the truth then he was certainly at a higher level than the others were, especially since Dark Growlithe was amazed none of the others had noticed the pidgey.

'Aquafang was right about them not being trained for the land,' thought Dark Growlithe.

"Okay, Bandit, then try catch whatever it is if you really have spotted something."

Bandit scowled at Dark Growlithe before diving into the bush. In an explosion of feathers the pidgey burst out the top of the bush and flew into the sky. The three other eevee leapt up in fright, one let out a cry of surprise and they all hid behind Dark Growlithe. Bandit was stuck in amongst the branches and struggling to get free. Dark Growlithe took Bandit's tail in his mouth and pulled him free. The young eevee glared at him intently.

"I didn't ask for your help," he declared, flicking his tail angrily.

"I know," replied Dark Growlithe, "But I couldn't hold up everyone's training by waiting for you to free yourself."

The other eevee came out from behind Dark Growlithe and looked at him for instructions.

"How did you try to find something?" Dark Growlithe asked Bramble.

"I was looking," he answered quietly.

"Is that it?"

Bramble nodded, staring at Dark Growlithe with wide eyes.

"And you?" he asked Kitten.

"I was looking too," answered Kitten, "But the bush was too thick."

"Cream?"

"I looked."

"Didn't any of you try anything else?"

All except Bandit shook their heads. Bandit was facing away, ignoring Dark Growlithe purposefully.

"Bandit, how did you know the pidgey was there? Tell everyone what you did."

Bandit looked a little shocked that Dark Growlithe was asking him to explain to the others and his gaze showed he didn't trust Dark Growlithe at all.

"I looked around," answered Bandit slowly, "but I also listened hard and smelt the air. I knew the pidgey was there because I heard the leaves rustle over there even though no wind was blowing. When I concentrated harder I smelt it as well."

"That's good," praised Dark Growlithe, "Why didn't you three use your other senses as well? A pokemon could have hidden behind a tree and you wouldn't have known it was there."

"We weren't told to," answered Kitten.

"Weren't told?"

Cream shook her head, "There're too many sounds in the water and we weren't taught to listen."

"And you can't smell in the water either," added Bramble.

"Vaporeon-sensei did mention using all your senses on land," continued Bandit, "But he never really explained. I taught myself."

"That's good," commented Dark Growlithe, "but why didn't you teach your friends as well?"

"They didn't ask."

"Oh well. You three, in future I want you to use all your senses as we hunt. If you can't see anything maybe you can hear or smell it."

The eevee nodded and they set off again. This time Bandit went last, looking questioningly at Dark Growlithe.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dark Growlithe**

By: Gardie

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and related things. I just enjoy it and write fan fiction.

AN: I never remember to ask but if anyone knows a good story about growlithe, tell me. Or umbreon.

Here's the next chapter, obviously. I haven't actually finished my exams but I've only got two more to

go and I couldn't stay away any longer. I've written a new story which should be up, A Testing Day

(Naruto). Scrapped my story I was going to do for Halloween.

AngelsofDarkness: Thanks, I think I did okay. I don't like Bandit either.

Omegadestroyer7: Argument stopped. Did you know you spelled sarcastic wrong? Yes it is one of the

four with him.

Sahara and Jin: Go away unless you read.

Chris Bennett: Thanks.

Female1000000: I guess its sort of wrong. Think of it this way. How many pokemon live as long as a

ninetails? Mew and the other legendaries are probably the only ones. At least ninetails don't go or old

and wrinkly. If you think an unfair world was better that's your opinion, don't bother me with it. The

vulpix was not suicidal she just couldn't win. Why fight when its useless. Dark Growlithe was

stronger than her and backed up by the vulpix squad and ninetails has hundreds of years of fighting

experience. Dark Growlithe is not being evil joining the vaporeon he is just protecting himself. And

finally the male flareon didn't run away because he would have been hunted down and killed like just

happened with the other flareon and vulpix.

LoyalFan: Here's the update.

Whew! Maybe I should always leave a big gap if I get this many reviews.

**Chapter 7**

Dark Growlithe led the four eevee cubs, Cream, Kitten, Bramble and Bandit, further into the forest. The cubs were now using three of their senses to try and find other pokemon instead of only two. Bramble, Cream and Kitten were now pointing things out; most of which were high up in a tree and out of reach, happily.

"Okay, be quiet now," commanded Dark Growlithe, "There's a rattata nest around here. Maybe you'll get a chance to try and catch one."

"How do you now they're here?" asked Cream.

"You can see left over bits of nuts on the ground. There are also paths worn on the ground from regular use."

Silently they moved through the rattata area, and soon Kitten called the others quietly to attention.

"Through there," she said in hushed tones, pointing with her nose.

"Well done. Who wants to try catch it?"

No one volunteered.

"Don't worry it's also young. It can't hurt you yet. Cream, why don't you go."

Cream nodded determinedly and began to sneak up on the unsuspecting rattata. The rat pokemon had its pack to Cream and was chewing on a berry. As she got closer though, Cream was so fixated on the rattata that she forgot to look where she was stepping and put her paw on a twig. The dry stick broke with crack that echoed in the stillness of the forest. The rattata immediately picked up the sound, whirled around, and used a quick attack on Cream. Seeing the rattata hurtling at her Cream let out a cry and turned to run. The rattata hit her back and knocked her to the ground before retreating in the opposite direction.

"Sucker!" cried bandit at Cream as he ran past her after the vanishing prey.

"Bandit Stay here!" barked Dark Growlithe, but the eevee paid no attention.

Dark Growlithe went up to Cream and nuzzled her face gently.

"Are you okay?"

Cream nodded. Embarrassed at her inability to beat the weaker pokemon. Bramble and Kitten joined Cream and Dark Growlithe jumped away.

"Stay with her," he said as he began to follow Bandit.

Before he left the tiny clearing where the ambush had failed Bandit came racing back with a look of terror on his face. Trying to turn on the dry leaves covering the forest floor he slipped and fell just as a large and angry raticate burst through the bushes coming after him. The raticate's large fangs shone as it prepared to attack. Changing direction in an instant Dark Growlithe dug his claws into the earth and leapt in between Bandit and the raticate. Surprised with Dark Growlithe's arrival the raticate just tackled Dark Growlithe, who was sent flying into a bush, in the side. Raticate then turned his attention on the eevee, who had been joined by Bandit. Raticate prepared to attack them but was cut off by a column of fire, shot by Dark Growlithe. As the fire faded Dark Growlithe came in between his small group of students and the ratticate.

'He's strong,' thought Dark Growlithe, 'That kind of attack is at the same level as the vulpix squad. He's probably the leader of his pack.'

"Get out of my way," snarled Ratticate, "I only want the cub that tried to kill my son."

Cream gave a soft yelp and began to shake. Kitten moved closer to comfort her. Bramble looked terrified and even Bandit was looking nervous.

"I can't let you. It's my duty to protect these eevee. They were just learning to hunt."

"Well let me teach them how to fight!"

"I don't think they're ready yet," replied Dark Growlithe coolly, trying to bluff his way out of a fight, "How about we forget all about this and go our separate ways. No one needs to be injured today."

"Shut up! Give me the cub!"

Dark Growlithe lowered his body and began to growl, baring his teeth, "No. Go away and we'll leave."

"I'll kill you too, pup. I'm at least twice your age."

"Yeah, you're old and creaky. You probably need help collecting berries."

"That's it! I'm going to kill you!"

"You four, stay together!" ordered Dark Growlithe as he leapt forward to meet the ratticate's attack.

Dark Growlithe had to block Raticate's hyper fang with his own teeth and immediately felt an intense pain in his jaw. He shuddered to think what it would have done f it hit his flesh. He knew he couldn't beat Raticate with pure strength and he desperately needed a plan. Using quick attack the ratticate disappeared in a flash and appeared above Dark Growlithe, raking his back with his claws. Dark Growlithe swung his head around to bite but Raticate leapt off his back and tail whipped Dark Growlithe's face. Dark Growlithe followed Raticate's movement before launching a flamethrower attack. The singed the side of Raticate's face and hit the trunk of a tree but luckily not for long enough to set the tree alight. Dodging skilfully Dark Growlithe constantly lured Ratticate away from the eevee and where he could fight without fear for them. Once he determined that they were far away enough he attacked full-force. Jumping, biting and shooting tongues of flame at his nimble opponent. Raticate moved lightning fast and bit into dark Growlithe's right foreleg. Dark Growlithe howled in pain as Raticate's incisors sliced through his flesh. When raticate opened his mouth to try and get a better grip Dark Growlithe yanked his foot free, splashing his blood on the leaves on the ground. Knowing he was losing Dark Growlithe decided to use a technique he'd seen only once by a member of the vulpix squad when he was one. Using the technique the vulpix had defeated six other pokemon in one move. Dark Growlithe ignored the severe pain in his leg and jumped against a tree, forcing his injured leg to work he pushed off again spun until he was above Ratticate and facing straight down. He opened his mouth and released his inner fire in a wild firespin attack that engulfed Raticate. The wind from his attack pushed Dark Growlithe higher until he ended the attack and fell straight down on Raticate's stunned form. He gripped Raticate's neck between his jaws and squeezed, not had enough to break the skin but hard enough to obstruct Raticate's breathing. Ignoring the whip-like lashes from Raticate's tail Dark Growlithe held on until Raticate passed out. Dark Growlithe then released him and limped back to the eevee he had abandoned for his fight.

The eevee looked at Dark Growlithe in shock as he limped up to them, his mangled paw dripping blood as he walked and bruises evident on the rest of his body.

"Are you okay?" Cream questioned him.

"I'm fine," answered Dark Growlithe, "Let's go back."

The eevee fell in line behind Dark Growlithe as he led them home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Dark Growlithe**

By: Gardie

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and related things. I just enjoy it and write fan fiction.

AN: I see I'm not supposed to answer reviews at the beginning of chapters anymore. That sucks but I'll still

put some sort of comment up here. If your review is a question or has something I want to comment

on I'll reply but otherwise don't hold your breath. If you do review thanks, if you don't review I'll

forgive you once but make sure to review the next chapter. I did notice that you seemed to think the

last chapter was too short, which I guess it was, but I'm happy to say this chapter is longer and chapter

nine is even longer. Chapter ten is till not finished because it's a very difficult chapter to write. If you

people care I might tell you how my exams went and thank you for those of you who wished me luck.

Anyway enjoy the chapter and I look forward to your reviews.

PS: I can only reply to signed reviews. I guess if you really want to ask me something you'll have to

get a profile. I see why some people have profiles and no stories.

**Chapter 8**

Dark Growlithe's group was the first to return home and he dismissed his students and headed to the caves to rest, leaving a glistening red trail behind him. He stumbled into the "hospital" cave where the vaporeon who looked after the sick and injured pokemon was chatting to Steam.

"Are you alright?" asked the vaporeon doctor, a smaller than normal, female vaporeon.

"Just my paw's injured," he said, collapsing to the ground.

Ratticate's teeth had cut deep and Dark Growlithe was dizzy from the loss of blood.

"You seem to have a talent for injuring yourself," commented Steam as the vaporeon nurse brought some long leaves to wrap around Dark Growlithe's paw, "When you arrived you were injured and practically drowned and now you're bleeding to death."

Dark Growlithe smiled weakly.

"I'm not usually like this."

"Are the eevee okay? I heard you were taking them hunting."

"They're fine. Bandit chased a rattata and caused a ratticate to attack."

"Bandit's always a problem. I can't get him to listen. Get well, I'll try talk to him," said Steam as he left the cave.

"Drink," commanded the vaporeon nurse, putting a shell filled with some liquid in front of Dark Growlithe.

"What's this?"

"It will help your wound heal and replace your lost blood. It's not as good as my seaweed ointment but that would burn you since it has to be wet."

"I'm making your life hard."

"Nah. I'm used to treating other types of pokemon. Sometimes flareon come here from our allied pack and get hurt. I have to look after them."

Dark Growlithe drank some of the medicine he'd been given and almost threw up as the bitter liquid went down his throat.

"This is disgusting!" he explained, coughing and trying to spit out the taste.

"Medicine is supposed to taste bad. You heal faster."

"It doesn't have to be this bad!"

"Just drink it all. You'll have to have more later today. I'm just going to get some special berries for you."

Dark Growlithe watched her go and grimaced as he looked at the mostly full shell of medicine she'd left him.

The eevee that had been with Dark Growlithe were all sitting around and talking about what had happened.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" asked Cream, "he was bleeding a lot."

"He only had a bitten leg, he'll be fine," Kitten reassured Cream.

"I was scared of him at first," admitted bramble, "But he was really quite nice. He even taught us what we had to do to find prey."

"Petty he couldn't fight well enough to look after himself," sneered Bandit, "I knew he was weak."

"He's not weak!" shouted Cream, "That Raticate was the leader of his group. It was your fault that he had to fight the ratticate."

"Yeah," said Kitten, backing her friend up, "He even saved you. If he hadn't been there you'd be dead."

"I was fine," replied Bandit, "That old rat would have caught me. Anyway it wasn't my fault he had to fight the ratticate."

"Then whose fault was it?" demanded Kitten, "Anyone except you obviously."

"It was Cream's fault!" accused Bandit, "If it wasn't for her Dark Growlithe wouldn't have been hurt."

"What!" exclaimed Cream and Kitten together.

"How's it my fault? You were the one that chased the rattata when you were told not to."

"So? I didn't want our prey to get away. You were the one that screwed up and made the rattata run. If you'd caught it then it couldn't have run off, I wouldn't have needed to chase it and Dark Growlithe would be uninjured."

"But-"

"If you weren't there then no one else would have messed up either. It's all your fault, cream! You always ruin things. Now you almost got Dark Growlithe killed. Are you happy?"

"That's not true!" protested Bramble, "It was an accident that Cream stood on the twig."

"Shut up!" snarled Bandit, leaping at Bramble, "It's none of your business."

Bramble dropped his ears and tail and moved away from the angry eevee. Bandit then walked off; smirking while Cream began to cry. A few seconds later Vaporeon-sensei and the other vaporeon returned with the rest of the eevee. Vaporeon-sensei immediately came up to Cream.

"What happened?" asked Vaporeon-sensei urgently, "Why is Dark Growlithe's blood all over?"

"It's all my fault!" cried Cream, tears pouring down her face and darkening her fur.

"No, it's not," whispered Kitten in Cream's ear, "Don't listen to him."

"What happened?" repeated Vaporeon-sensei, "And where's Bandit?"

"Bandit left." Kitten informed him bitterly, "After making Cream blame herself for what happened."

"Which was what?" asked the exasperated teacher.

"We were out hunting like we were supposed to," explained Kitten, "and Dark Growlithe told Cream to try and catch a rattata."

Cream's crying increased in volume and Kitten paused her story to calm her best friend down.

"But the rattata escaped and Bandit cased after it."

"Dark Growlithe told him not to," added Bramble.

"Then Bandit came back, being chased by a ratticate. So Dark Growlithe fights the ratticate and tells us to stay put. He disappears and when he comes back his legs bleeding badly. He didn't tell us what happened but brought us straight back."

"Where is he?"

"He went to the healer," stated Bramble.

Vaporeon-sensei then told the other vaporeon to handle everything while he went to see Dark Growlithe.

When Vaporeon-sensei entered the hospital room he saw Dark Growlithe lying on the floor, a blood-stained leaf wrapped around his paw and a small pool of blood on the floor.

"Dark Growlithe?" began Vaporeon-sensei; "Can you hear me?"

"He's unconscious from loss of blood," stated the vaporeon nurse from behind Vaporeon-sensei, causing him to jump in the air.

"How is he?" he asked as soon as his nerves calmed.

"To tell the truth he's bad. The ratticate bit right through a vein. The bleeding's only just stopped. I'm trying to replace it now."

Vaporeon checked on a liquid boiling above a fire in the cave and picked up a hollow, sharpened reed in her mouth.

"Come here," she mumbled, "I'll need your help."

"What must I do?" asked Vaporeon-sensei.

"You're not squeamish are you?"

"Not at all. Although I can't stand dead bodies that weren't killed for food. It just freaks me out for some reason."

"Well, I certainly hope Dark Growlithe won't die. I need to replace his lost blood. I'm going to inject that mixture," she nodded at the liquid boiling in a krabby shell, "into his veins."

"Is it water?"

"Some of it."

"But, won't that hurt him?"

"It's not pure water but yes. That's why I'm boiling it. The hotter it is the less it will hurt Dark Growlithe. What would have been best was if I had another fire pokemon here and could transfer their blood into Dark Growlithe but I don't have a fire pokemon."

"So what do I have to do?"

"I'm going to insert this reed into one of his veins. When I do his blood will squirt out. The opposite of what we want. To stop that you're going to have to hold the reed in your mouth and block it off using your tongue. Then I'll get the mixture and spit it through the reed. We just keep doing that until we've used all the mixture then we pull out the reed and bandage the wound we make. Alright?"

Vaporeon-sensei nodded.

"Good."

Vaporeon held the reed in her mouth and pointed the reed at one of the veins in Dark Growlithe's neck. With a little push the sharpened reed sunk into his neck a short way. Vaporeon grunted and Vaporeon-sensei got ready to block the reed when Vaporeon left it. As Vaporeon moved her head away Dark Growlithe's blood squirted out the thin reed and over the two blue pokemon, creating red lines down their bodies. Ignoring that Vaporeon sensei closed his mouth over the reed and pressed his tongue against the opening, holding Dark Growlithe's remaining blood in his body. Vaporeon then took a bite from a piece of seaweed lying near the fire.

"Stops burning," she explained as she also smeared it over her face.

She then took a mouthful of the burning liquid and came back to Dark Growlithe. The two switched quickly and as they did a drip of the mixture fell on Vaporeon-sensei's foot. He winced and looked down. There was already a red mark showing where he was burned. Using a form of watergun Vaporeon shot the mixture into Dark Growlithe before switching over with Vaporeon-sensei again. They repeated the process again and again and when they were finished both were covered in blood. Vaporeon assured Vaporeon-sensei though that she had been able to put more mixture in than blood had come out. Looking at himself Vaporeon-sensei wasn't sure but even he could notice that Dark Growlithe looked healthier after the treatment than before.


	10. Chapter 10

**Dark Growlithe**

By: Gardie

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and related things. I just enjoy it and write fan fiction.

AN: Mostly finished chapter 10. I could stop it where it is but it would then be shortish and I'm trying to

lengthen chapters. Also I don't want to name chapters because it takes too much effort. (This was just a

random comment, not a reply, so no one can report it. Ha!) Also have got new profile.

My marks for 2005. I know they aren't that great but they're okay. I came 64 out of 150 in my

grade/standard and 11 out of 32 in my class.

English (1st language): 61

Afrikaans (2nd language): 65

Mathematics: 53

Physical Science: 55

Biology: 67

Geography: 68

**Aggregate: 67**

**Chapter 9**

Dark Growlithe stirred and opened his eyes. He looked around and saw that he was still in the healing cave. He couldn't hear or see anyone and slowly got up. His whole body was stiff and felt very heavy. His leg was bandaged and it hurt when he tried to walk on it. Limping on three legs Dark Growlithe left the healing cave and decided to find out how long he had been asleep and what had happened.

Steam was going back to his cave for a nap after lunch when he saw Dark Growlithe limping down a passage in front of him.

"Dark Growlithe!" he called, running up to the fire pokemon, "What are you doing up? You're supposed to be resting."

"I woke up and no one was around so I came to find someone."

"You're injured. I'm taking you back so you can rest more. I'll make sure Vaporeon comes to see you now. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah. How long was I asleep?"

"About a day. You lost a lot of blood but Vaporeon managed to give you a substitute."

Dark Growlithe was led back to the healing cave by Steam and put into bed.

"Now stay here. I'll send Vaporeon (The nurse) and some food."

"Thanks."

"Don't worry. Vaporeon-sensei also wants to speak to you. He'll come after he's finished teaching."

After Dark Growlithe had eaten Vaporeon gave him a full check-up.

"You heal surprisingly quickly, Dark Growlithe," she commented, "You should be able to walk around in a day or two. But don't do anything strenuous, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks for everything."

"It's a pleasure. It's actually fun to have to treat a different pokemon every now and then, breaks the monotony."

"You think I'm only a fun distraction?"

Vaporeon laughed.

"No. I'm just as concerned about you as about everyone else, you're just different."

"How are the eevee that were with me?"

"They're fine. They seem concerned about you, well all except Bandit."

"He's probably happy bout this. You think he could have done it on purpose?"

"I have no idea what goes on in his twisted little mind. If I were you I'd keep an eye on him."

"I figured that out already."

Two days later, when Vaporeon released Dark Growlithe from her care, he went to see how the eevee were. Everyone was assembled in a group in front of Vaporeon-sensei and the other vaporeon.

"It's good to see you're better," said Vaporeon-sensei, "And you've got timing to come here now."

"I do?"

"Yes. You know I told you about the evolution exams the eevee have to complete."

"Yes."

"Well, yesterday I got a message that the exams will be in about five weeks. To help the eevee the most I've decided that they need personally attention. Obviously this is impossible in this group so Vaporeon (Not the nurse, the other one that helped in the hunt. This is confusing, hey?) has agreed to train the eevee he took hunting. You will also train the eevee you took hunting and I'll do the rest."

"Okay, but I can't do that much for a few days."

"I know, but you can still advise them and set tasks. If you need help just ask me. Alright, everyone go to your teacher and behave."

With the last comment Vaporeon-sensei glared at Bandit who acted completely unfazed as he walked up to Dark Growlithe with his other three teammates. Dark Growlithe then led the group to the shade of a large tree.

"Are you alright?" asked Bramble, voicing everyone except Bandit's concern.

"I'm alright enough. I just mustn't do anything too difficult," answered Dark Growlithe, "So today we're going to practise hiding ourselves, at least you four will. I'll watch and tell you what you need to work on. I'm going to away for a few minutes and when I return I want you all to be hidden around here. Just don't go past that tree or that rock."

Dark Growlithe then left the four eevee so that they could hide.

A short while later Dark Growlithe came back to the spot where he had told the eevee to hide and looked around. He could almost immediately spot Cream and Bramble who were both hidden in bushes, Kitten, hiding in a small cave, was harder to spot but he saw her next and lastly Bandit who was extremely well-hidden amongst a pile of rocks.

"Cream, you're ears are poking out above the leaves," criticised Dark Growlithe, "and you moved the leaves too much when you went into the bush. Your path is pretty obvious."

Creams ears drooped down and she crawled out the bush, dragging her feet sadly.

"Bramble, If you weren't trying so hard to see what was going on outside you'd be much harder to spot. All your moving is pretty obvious. Stay still and wait for something to move into your line of sight. You can listen for anything that might come for you without alerting them to your presence."

Bramble sighed and came out to join Cream.

"I thought I was hidden well," complained Bramble to Cream.

"At least you didn't have your ears sticking out the top or something."

"Kitten, the only mistake you made was not getting dirty."

"What?" asked Kitten, thoroughly confused, "Not getting dirty?"

"You're trying to hide in a shadow, which is a good idea, but not when your coat is light. An umbreon could do it but you can't unless you cover yourself with mud or sand, like Bandit."

Kitten came out and looked around, "Where is Bandit?"

"In the rocks there," indicated Dark Growlithe, "You can come out now, Bandit. You hid very well. If I hadn't known you were around I might not have found you."

"That's because of the difference in our skill levels," stated Bandit smugly as he came out of the rocks, his coat covered in dust which made him the same colour as the rocks he had hidden amongst.

Dark Growlithe ignored Bandit's comment although a flicker of irritation showed on his face.

"Let's move to another place and we'll try this again. Don't forget what I pointed out this time. I don't want you making the same mistakes a second time."

"Of course that doesn't apply to those of us that didn't make mistakes," said Bandit, "Oh wait, only I didn't make mistakes. The rest of you messed up."

"Bandit!" barked Dark Growlithe, " Stop insulting the others. You aren't that much stronger them."

Bandit snorted and glared.

Dark Growlithe made the four eevee practice hiding all day and they constantly improved until even Cream and Bramble were taking a long time to find. At the end of the day Vaporeon-sensei came to tell them to stop and ask Dark Growlithe how the lesson went. Dark Growlithe explained what they'd done and dismissed the eevee. The whole pack had supper and then went to bed. Dark Growlithe now had to worry about where to sleep. For his first two nights he'd slept with Steam and the last three he'd been in "hospital", but now he needed to sleep with the rest of the pack. Families and groups of friends would all sleep together in a single cave but Dark Growlithe didn't know where he should go and began wandering around aimlessly. In one room he went through he saw two pairs of vaporeon on one side and on the other side were Cream and Kitten. The two were talking to each other quietly but stopped wen Dark Growlithe entered the room.

"Hi," greeted Cream and Kitten

"Hi," replied Dark Growlithe.

He was about to continue on when Kitten called him.

"Hey, do you have somewhere to sleep?"

"No, I was looking for a place."

"Why not sleep with us?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it'll be fine."

"Okay."

Dark Growlithe joined Kitten and Cream and curled up next to the two eevee. Kitten pushed Cream up against Dark Growlithe's back and then lay next to her and the three went to sleep.

The next day Dark Growlithe decided to try a simulated hunt in the forest just outside the pack's territory.

"Bramble, you'll be the prey."

"Why me?" whined Bramble, "I don't want to be the prey."

"Because I said you're being prey. Someone else will be next time. You stay here and wait until the others come to catch you."

"Then what?"

"Then you'll try to run back home. I want everyone to be careful. No one must get hurt, do you understand?"

"Yes," chorused the eevee.

"Good. Bramble, wait, the rest of you, come with me."

Dark Growlithe then walked away with the other three eevee, leaving Bramble standing all alone in the forest. A short while later he heard Dark Growlithe shout.

"Go!"

Bandit, Kitten and Cream ran out from the bushes behind him and began to split up to encircle him. Bramble immediately began to run back home, twisting and turning to try and avoid his pursuers. Dark Growlithe followed a short way behind, not able to run at full speed because of his injury but still fast enough to keep up with the eevee.

"Kitten, don't let him fall back!" commanded Bandit, "Cream, move forward on your side and help me cut him off."

"Right," called back Cream as she increased her speed and began a wide turn to cut off Bramble while Bandit did the same on his side. Bramble decided he would have a better chance of escaping Cream than Bandit and turned to her side to escape Bandit's pincer manoeuvre.

"Get him Cream!" shouted Bandit.

Cream lunged for Bramble but tripped on a small rock she had overlooked and crashed into the ground. Bramble jumped over Cream and fled to the safety of the caves.

"You idiot!" screamed Bandit, "Don't you ever look where you're going? I can't believe you couldn't top him! If the pack depended on you for food we'd all starve! You can't do anything right!"

"Stop it, Bandit!" commanded Dark Growlithe; "I'll make the comments."

"Yeah," agreed Kitten, "So leave her alone."

"But he does have a point, Cream."

"But-"

"No, you should have been watching where you were going. You need to be aware of surroundings."

"I just wasn't concentrating."

"You have to. What if you were hunting a pidgey and were so focused on it you didn't notice it was flying off a cliff, fell off and killed yourself."

"I wouldn't do that," protested Cream quietly.

"It was an example. When you were hiding you still didn't pay attention to your surroundings and the result was your ears stuck up."

"I think she knows her mistake," stated Kitten, seeing Cream was about to cry.

"She needs to listen," said Dark Growlithe, "This is important. You also didn't see your surroundings when you were hunting the rattata and that's why it escaped."

"And that's why it's your fault Dark Growlithe got injured," added Bandit.

"That was your fault! Don't blame Cream!"

But it was too late, Cream ran off, tears streaming out the corners of her eyes and sparkling as they flew behind her. Dark Growlithe shot Bandit a dark look but the disobedient eevee just smiled back at him.

"Nice going!" shouted Kitten at Dark Growlithe, standing right in front of him.

"What?" asked Dark Growlithe, backing away.

"Are you totally insensitive. How could you do that to her?"

"Do what?"

"Criticise her like that! You probably crushed her spirit!"

"I was just-"

"Did you know she actually liked you? No you go and help Bandit point out all her weaknesses! I hope she hates you! Jerk!"

Kitten then ran after Cream leaving Dark Growlithe totally confused.

"Nice going," commented Bandit as he walked past Dark Growlithe and back home.


	11. Chapter 11

**Dark Growlithe**

By: Gardie

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and related things. I just enjoy it and write fan fiction.

AN: Here is chapter 10. This was the hardest chapter to write so far, so you better enjoy it. Also sorry for

the long wait. Merry Christmas and happy New Year. I also have a new story, The Next Dimension,

which is a Yu-Gi-Oh/Pokemon crossover that should be up.

**Chapter 10**

Cream ran into the caves at home and curled up in a corner. She didn't notice her tears forming a salty puddle on the floor or care when Kitten came in looking for her. Kitten had followed Cream's crying and now curled up with her, comforting her by just being there and letting Cream know that she wasn't alone as she let her emotions out.

"Why'd he do that?" sobbed Cream finally, "Does he hate me?"

"He doesn't hate you," said Kitten softly, "he was just … trying to help you."

"By saying I can't do anything?" asked Cream angrily.

"That wasn't him, Bandit said that."

"Well he didn't disagree; he said he had a point."

"He meant you needed to concentrate more."

"No, he meant I couldn't do anything and should just jump off a cliff!"

"Wait a minute! That's not it!"

"Yes, it is! He hates me!"

Cream then collapsed into another spate of crying. Kitten draped a paw over Cream and pulled her closer.

"He doesn't hate you. He wants you to get better."

"Because he doesn't like me like this," mumbled Cream.

"No, because he's concerned," said Kitten hoping that Dark Growlithe did care for Cream, because if he didn't Kitten didn't want to know what Cream would do, "you'll see. I'm sure he'll be over to apologise for what he said."

'Because if he doesn't he's going to have a fatal accident!'

Obviously Kitten didn't tell Cream her thoughts, the other eevee still cared for Dark Growlithe, a lot, judging by her reaction to his criticism.

Dark Growlithe had wandered home himself, very confused about what had happened. He'd had no idea Cream had any interest in him, he decided he hadn't noticed because he was busy adjusting to life in a new pack, it was more likely though that he had absolutely no skills when it came to understanding other pokemon especially when considering a similar thing had happened with Ninetails. He now had two problems, what to say to Cream the next day and where to sleep, since he decided it was totally out of the question to sleep with Cream and Kitten in their current situation.

"Dark Growlithe! Are you deaf?"

"What?"

Dark Growlithe shook his head, clearing his mind, mostly, and saw Steam looking at him rather impatiently.

"I called you three times and you didn't respond."

"Sorry, I was thinking."

"It's not a problem. I heard you've got your own group of eevee to train up for the exam. How is it going? Any problems?"

"Well, I've got Bandit."

"Mmm."

"And…one of the eevee has a crush on me."

"That's interesting. Let's hear more. Who? Do you like her?"

"It's Cream and I don't know how I feel. I never thought of it before."

"So did she ask you out or something? How did you find out? What did you say?"

"She didn't tell me, Kitten did, so I never said anything, at least not about that."

"Wait, Kitten told you?"

"Mmm."

"Why'd she do that?"

"It went with her whole tirade of why I'm an insensitive jerk."

"You are?"

"According to her."

"What did you do?"

"We were having a simulated hunt and Cream tripped and Bramble, who was being the prey, escaped. Bandit got all angry with her and started saying she couldn't do anything right. I told him to stop but said he had a point and told Cream what she needed to work on. She got upset, burst into tears and ran off. Then Kitten comes up to me and says it's all my fault and that I've crushed her spirit and all sorts of things. It's not as if I meant to do anything like that. I didn't even know she had any interest in me."

"I see. I think Cream's just being overly emotional. Girls can be like that sometimes. It's not really your fault but I think you will probably need to talk to Cream and be a little easier on her if she's going to get upset easily."

"I guess. What am I going to say to her though?"

"Don't ask me. That's entirely up to you. I can't tell you how to handle your relationships, it just won't work. If you want some advice though, be sensitive, and if you're not interested in her, break it to her gently. Alright?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"See, you'll be fine. You could use tonight to think about what you're going to say."

"Okay," said Dark Growlithe nodding, "Thank you."

"I'm always here to help. Good luck and good night."

"Good night."

Steam then walked off and Dark Growlithe resumed is hunt for a place to sleep. After deciding vaporeon were too cold (not saying their unfriendly just their bodies will be colder than Dark Growlithe's, him being a fire type and all and them being water types.) and seeing all the eevee were already fast asleep he curled up by himself and closed his eyes.

Dark Growlithe woke up the next morning when a weight landed on his side. He opened his eyes quickly, wondering what had attacked him. Kitten was glaring at him.

"You're awake, heartbreaker," she smiled happily, underneath it though it was obvious she wasn't in a good mood.

"What do you want?" he asked, not ready to have another fight with Kitten his early in the morning.

"You're going to apologise to Cream," stated Kitten, climbing off Dark Growlithe and letting him up.

Dark Growlithe stretched, cracking his back, and yawned.

"What if I say I don't want to?" he asked, just curious about Kitten's reaction, he was already intending to apologise.

Kitten narrowed her eyes, "There's sure a lot of water lying around here where pokemon could just 'accidentally' fall into it," she insinuated.

"You're very obsessed with this whole Cream thing."

"She's my best friend. Are you going to apologise or swim?"

"You know that kind of attitude could get you into trouble sometime."

Kitten glared harder.

"Okay!" exclaimed Dark Growlithe, giving in, "I'll go apologise."

Kitten led Dark Growlithe to where Cream was sitting eating breakfast. She wasn't actually eating though she was just staring at it and occasionally taking a tiny bite that would have been small for a pichu.

"She looks depressed," observed Dark Growlithe.

"I wonder why?" said Kitten.

"You're saying she's this depressed just because I told her she needed to focus more?"

"That's all it was to you. She took that you thought she was pathetic and were siding with Bandit and didn't like her."

"Jeez, I didn't know."

"Well now you do."

Kitten nudged Dark Growlithe in Cream's direction.

"Go talk to her."

"Okay. Here I go."

Dark Growlithe walked up to Cream and Kitten watched from a distance.

"Cream," said Dark Growlithe softly as he got close.

Cream jumped at the sound of his voice and looked nervous but didn't say anything and continued sitting where she was.

"I want to apologise," said Dark Growlithe, "I'm sorry I was so hard on you yesterday. I didn't mean to hurt you; I just wanted to help you."

Cream looked up at him hopefully, wanting him to continue.

"I realise you thought I was joining Bandit against you but I didn't mean it to sound like that. I'm very sorry you got the wrong idea. If I had known what this was going to do to you I never would have said what I did. Please forgive me."

"So…you don't…hate me…do you?" asked Cream fearfully.

"Of course I don't hate you," reassured Dark Growlithe, "I would never hate you."

"Thank you."

Cream then buried her face in Dark Growlithe's chest and started crying in relief. Dark Growlithe placed a paw on her to comfort her but was confused as to why she was crying. Kitten watched them from a short way off, glowing with happiness.

That day there wasn't much training done. Dark Growlithe set some small little tasks but didn't pay much attention to what anyone was doing; instead he spent the whole time staring at Cream, wondering how he felt about her.

'Well you've apologised to her, now you need to make a move,' said on little voice in his head.

'But I don't know if I'm ready. I barely know anything about her,' that was the other voice in his head, a much more cautious voice.

'What do you think the whole idea of dating is? It's to learn about the other pokemon.'

'It's probably only a little crush. If Cream was really serious she would have said something.'

'Do you seriously think she's at all like that? Of course not, she's too shy to actually ask you. It's all up to you. Or do you want her to hate you again? I wonder how much disappointment she can handle.'

'What are you talking about?'

'If you don't ask her out she's going to think you don't love her.'

'But I'm not sure I do.'

'She thinks you do.'

'No she doesn't.'

'I suppose it's normal to collapse into tears after someone apologises? She thought you hated her, you said you didn't. Since you didn't say anything about your feelings to her she assumed you love her.'

'You sure?'

'Watch her.'

Cream was now balancing on a thin branch. As soon as she noticed Dark Growlithe looking at her she blushed, lost her footing and fell. Embarrassed, Cream hid behind Kitten, ignoring Bandit's remarks about her skill, or lack thereof.

'See. She's convinced you love her. If you don't do something you're going to ruin everything you've got.'

'Maybe you're right.'

'Of course I'm right. Ask her out.'

'Out where?'

'Uh…a night time walk in the forest? I don't know, be creative. She probably won't care anyway.'

'Okay. I'll ask her.'

'Excellent.'

With that the voices disappeared from his head, his mind made up, and he walked over to the balancing eevee.

"Well done, everyone. You did really well."

This was a lie, Bramble and Cream hadn't managed to walk across the branch even once. Bandit was, of course, infuriated about being placed in the same category as the others, who he was convinced were below him.

"Really well?" he demanded, "I can't remember any of them taking more than two steps."

"I crossed it fine!" protested Kitten angrily.

"At about the same speed as a magcargo (assuming it's slow because it's a snail) and fell off a few times. I did it perfectly."

"There's no need to compare yourself to the others, Bandit, you're not them."

Bandit became silent but the tip of his tail was twitching angrily.

"I think that's enough for today, we'll continue tomorrow. You're all dismissed and Cream, can I talk to you alone?"

"Okay, sure," answered Cream.

"I'll meet you back at the caves," Kitten informed her friend before leaving.

While Bramble and Kitten ambled back to the caves and Cream and Dark Growlithe talked, no one noticed Bandit heading to the forest.

"Yes?" asked Cream, completely attentive.

"I was just…uh, wondering if you…um, wanted to go for a walk later. With me. Yeah."

Cream's eyes lit up with delight and she nodded enthusiastically, trying to suppress a squeal of joy.

"Well, that's good," sighed Dark Growlithe, "I'll see you later. 'kay bye."

'That was harder than I thought,' commented Dark Growlithe to himself.

'You did fine. Just don't stutter so much next time.'

When Cream was sure Dark Growlithe wasn't nearby she let out a loud, high pitched squeal of joy and raced to tell Kitten her good news.


	12. Chapter 12

**Dark Growlithe**

By: Gardie

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and related things. I just enjoy it and write fan fiction.

AN: I'm really sorry this took so long to update, but I've been very busy. I went back to school, near the

end of January, and I've had a lot of work and very little free time. When I did have free time I've

been doing other things such as fixing up an old computer, actually combining three into one (It might

sound impressive but it's running off a 386 processor, windows 3.11 and such. Practically everything

is at least twelve years old but it's still mine and has some cool games.) and watching Full Metal

Alchemist, which is an extremely good anime that I recommend you watch. I also recommend you

read The Belgariad and The Mallorean by David Eddings (That's where the idea for Dark Growlithe's

voice in his head came from). Next week is my birthday but I'm not going to tell you the specific date.

A last note about this chapter; the first paragraph contains violence and gore, some of you complained

about it in other chapters so you've been warned. Finally a huge thank you to everyone who has read

and reviewed this, it's now got over 50 reviews!

**Chapter 11**

Bandit stalked angrily through the undergrowth in the forest.

"It's ridiculous," he growled to himself, "He just ignores me. Why? I am superior to all those other weaklings! They're nothing compared with me. I could kill them all. But instead of getting the recognition I deserve I get nothing! Everyone ignores me!"

A low growl, vibrated through his body. The noise and feeling building on his anger and making it even stronger. He knew he was getting too close to where Raticate and Dark Growlithe fought and changed course to head away from that area. As he walked now he used all of his skills to avoid detection. He knew he was superior to the majority of pokemon who lived around here and the combination of his small size and skills left him totally confident he would be able to travel unnoticed. Forcing his growl to cease he became totally silent.

'They say it's dangerous in the forest,' he thought mockingly of his elders, 'I'll see if the dangers are enough to stop me. I will have to show off more of my skills at the next training session. Dark Growlithe will recognise me as superior, then he will tell the rest of the pack and I will become Alpha! Nothing will stop me!'

A soft pecking sound ahead of him snapped Bandit out of his dark thoughts and he snuck forward to find the source of the sound. It was a lone female pidgey, completely unaware of the danger she was now in.

'Stupid bird! You're travelling all alone in my forest. That will cost you! You will acknowledge my power!'

In a light brown blur Bandit launched himself at the pidgey, pinning it to the ground. Flooded with adrenaline the two pokemon struggled against each other. The pidgey desperate to escape her attacker and Bandit with the intent to kill the poor bird for no other reason than to prove to himself that he could. Although the pidgey and Bandit were about the same size Bandit had the advantage. His surprise attack meant he was now on top and could use his weight as well as his strength. A cruel smile was on Bandit's face as he held the struggling bird against the ground. He could feel her desperate struggle to get into the air. He could smell her fear, hear her cries of pain and still he held on. He was drawing a sort of evil pleasure from feeling her struggling and exhausting herself. When the pidgey had finally stopped struggling and was instead shaking beneath him he spoke to her.

"Admit that I am superior!" he demanded.

"Alright! You're superior! Just let me go! I didn't do anything!"

"You were in my forest."

"It's not your forest," argued the pidgey.

Bandit frowned and pressed harder on the back of the bird's neck, pushing her beak into the ground.

"It. Is. My. Forest." Said Bandit slowly, increasing the pressure with each word.

"Fine! It's yours! Please, just let me go. I won't come back ever again."

"That's obvious, because I'm not going to even let you leave."

Bandit sank his sharp teeth into the pidgey's wing, just at the shoulder.

"Do you like your wings?" asked Bandit, his eyes shining with a crazy light.

Pidgey was stunned by what Bandit was saying.

"No. Please."

The next thing that left her beak was an incredible cry of pain as Bandit tore the muscle off Pidgey's right wing. Bandit could now see the yellow-white bones taste her sweet blood. Pidgey herself was now crying and in too much pain to even try and escape, not that she could have gone very far with only one wing. Bandit then closed his jaws around the left wing and stripped some muscle off it as well. He then climbed off Pidgey and licked his red lips while walking in a circle around his victim. The pidgey was lying on her belly, her wings hanging limply by her side, loose flesh hanging down and blood staining her feathers.

"See!" shouted Bandit, "You'll never leave! You'll die here, alone!"

"Why? Why'd you do this?" begged the pidgey.

"Because I can. Because no one can stop me. You see," he spoke quietly now, almost a whisper, a great sadness in his voice, "Now one cares about me, no one ever compliments me. They ignore me. They just yell at me," his voice began building again, "Don't do that. Stop that! Go away, Bandit! They should see my power! Now get up!"

Pidgey just lay on the ground, weakening.

"Get up and fight! Die fighting!"

Pidgey closed her eyes and gave up. Nothing could save her now. Her surrender just infuriated Bandit and he tackled her, knocking her limp body around, ignoring the fact that she was now dead. A long while later, it was starting to get dark, Bandit left the pidgey. He was exhausted and covered in sweat, blood and feathers. As he left he glared at the mutilated body of the pidgey and smiled, glad he had won and proved his superiority.

(Everything after here was typed on the computer I fixed up.)

Later, after supper, when the sun had already set and the only light came from the moon Dark Growlithe and Cream went off on their walk/date. Cream was very excited being with Dark Growlithe and was cheerfully bouncing around beside him. Dark Growlithe, on the hand, was very nervous and had absolutely no idea of what he should be doing.

"Is there anywhere you particularly want to go?" asked Dark Growlithe, half to, unnecessarily, keep Cream happy and half so he'd have somewhere to start a conversation.

"Uh," Cream cocked her head in thought before spinning in a tight circle once before answering, "How about the cliff? You can see most of the surrounding area."

'If it wasn't night,' commented his little voice in his head, 'I don't think she's thinking straight. Better keep an eye on her.'

"The cliff it is, then," agreed Dark Growlithe.

The cliff Cream was referring too was just that, a cliff. It was also the highest point around and gave an unobstructed view of the river for quite a distance, until it changed direction, and if you turned around you could see the green forest. Dark Growlithe knew about the cliff and where the path up to it was, but had never actually gone there himself, at least until now.

The two pokemon climbed the steep trail up to the cliff and sat a short distance from the edge, not too far, as that would destroy the entire point of being on a cliff, but far enough so there wasn't a danger of them falling to their death.

"You're warm," commented Cream, resting against Dark Growlithe.

"It's my fire," explained Dark Growlithe, "There's one inside each fire pokemon."

"That must be nice. To never get cold."

"I've been cold before. Are you always cold?"

"No, well maybe for you it would be cold but not to me. Don't you know that?"

"I've always lived amongst fire pokemon, at least until now. I can't experience the same things other pokemon experience so I have to ask."

"Does your leg still hurt?"

"Not at all," replied Dark Growlithe, stretching it, "It's all better now."

Cream gave a relieved sigh, "I was worried you might be permanently injured."

"Not from just a little nip. Pokemon are natural fighters, I was always going to be fine. You didn't need to worry."

"But you were bleeding so much! If you died it would have been all my fault!"

"Don't blame yourself. You had nothing to do with my injury."

"But if I didn't let the rattata get away you wouldn't have been hurt!"

"If the rattata had just run away nothing would have happened, it's because Bandit chased it, even when I told him not to, that I had to fight."

"But he wouldn't-"

"That's enough!" snapped Dark Growlithe, then quieter, "I don't want you to think that this was your fault, because it wasn't. At any rate I'm fine. Let's talk about something else. Are you confident about the Evolution Exam?"

"How'm I supposed to pass? I can barely manage anything you set for me. Everyone else is better."

Dark Growlithe sighed, "You've sure got a low self-image. There's no reason you can't do just as well as everyone else, maybe you aren't trying hard enough."

"But I do. I try as hard as I can but whenever I make a mistake Bandit says I can't do anything. He's good, he knows what he's talking about."

"I thought you didn't like Bandit?"

"I don't. He's a jerk!"

"Then why do you care what he thinks of you?"

Cream looked at Dark Growlithe, a look of confusion on her face.

"You told me Bandit says you can't do anything. That means his opinion is bothering you. He's probably the reason you can't accomplish what you want. Whenever you try to do something for the first time, or try to do something you're not good at, you're bound to make mistakes. You learn from those and grow stronger, but if someone insults you and tells you can't do what you are trying he or she will destroy your confidence and you will forever have trouble with whatever skill." Dark Growlithe paused for a moment and thought, "I tell you what, I'll give you and Bramble special lessons, without Bandit. If you want Kitten can come, but she doesn't need extra lessons. I'm sure you'll be able to improve if Bandit is removed from the picture."

"You mean I'll be able to do everything I can't now?"

"Not immediately but in time. I'll make sure you pass your exam and choose whatever elemental stone you want."

"Thank you!"

"Is there a particular stone you're aiming for?"

"I haven't decided," she muttered, averting her eyes to the ground.

"Did you know I'm also a stone evolution pokemon? If I make contact with a fire stone I'll evolve into an arcanine."

"Wow, when are you going to do that?"

"Huh? I didn't say I was going to. I like myself the way I am now. Maybe someday I'll evolve...if I need to, but now I have no reason."

There was then a bright flash in the sky that lit up the cliff Dark Growlithe and Cream were on. They looked up and saw a shooting star blazing across the dark expanse of the night sky.

"Quick!" urged Cream, make a wish!"

The two closed their eyes and silently made their wish.

It was now rather late as Cream and Dark Growlithe came down from the cliff. Cream was talking softly about how she had once made a wish to melt into the water like a vaporeon could and had almost drowned when she jumped into the river. A movement caught Dark Growlithe's eye and he hushed her and crouched down. It was two dark for either of them to make out exactly what was moving toward the river but it was a small creature. It appeared to wash itself and then headed toward the cave, vanishing in the shadows of the rocks.

"What was that?" whispered Cream fearfully, "Why's it going to the cave?"

"I don't know," answered Dark Growlithe, also in a whisper, "Stay close."

Cream didn't need to be told and stayed right by Dark Growlithe's side as he went to investigate the riverbank where the creature had been. On the muddy bank he recognised the scent that came to his nostrils.

"Cream, what do you think this smells like?"

"Um...," Cream sniffed the air and ground, "It's Bandit!"

"And...?"

"...And Blood!"

Dark Growlithe looked in the direction of the cave, 'What was he doing out this late at night? And why was he covered in blood?'

A night breeze flowed between the river walls and around the vaporeon pack's cove. It rustled the leaves and the few trees and snuck through the two pokemon's fur, chilling them to the bone. Cream hid under Dark Growlithe, trembling.

"I-I'm scared."

"It's okay," reassured Dark Growlithe, "I'll protect you. I don't know what Bandit was up to but I won't let him hurt you."

He then led her into the cave and the two curled up with Kitten, who was already asleep. They didn't sense Bandit on the way in and Cream fell into a fitful sleep but Dark Growlithe lay awake a little longer; keeping watch.


	13. Chapter 13

**Dark Growlithe**

By: Gardie

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and related things. I just enjoy it and write fan fiction.

AN: Don't you just love presents? Who wouldn't? Anyway for my birthday I got: money, a stuffed panda

(not a real one) and a Playstation 2 game (Resident Evil Outbreak: File 2) (Last two were both from

my sister.), a hunting knife (I don't hunt though, I just like knives and stuff. I've got about twenty

knives, although most of them are small penknives.) and a 4GB, black iPod nano! Isn't that cool?

Okay back to the story. No real interesting comments, it's a nice chapter (in other words I liked

writing it. I don't actually read my stories, so there are probably stupid errors around.) and it was easy

to write, so here it is.

**Chapter 12**

Cream nuzzled Dark Growlithe's face until he finally stirred and opened his eyes.

"You were sure sleeping deeply," commented Cream, "I've been trying to wake you for ages. I was about to bite your ears."

"Dark Growlithe rubbed the sleep from his droopy eyes with a paw, "Yeah, I was thinking last night."

"About?"

"Nothing important," muttered Dark Growlithe, there was no need to remind her about what they had seen last night, "Breakfast's ready, let's go."

The scent of freshly killed fish, brought to the caves by the hunting vaporeon was lazily drifting through the passages.

"That's why I was trying to wake you!" exclaimed Cream, "It's breakfast time."

"Well why're we waiting here then?" asked Dark Growlithe, starting down the shortest root to the chamber where the breakfast was brought.

Cream sighed but followed him.

Dark Growlithe rested a while after breakfast for his whole class to show up. Cream was there and so was Kitten, the two of them playing together on the dew covered grass, lastly was Bramble who was watching leaves and twigs floating down the river. Bandit was nowhere to be seen; in fact no one had seen him all morning. Dark Growlithe was naturally suspicious but he was supposed to give Bandit time to get to class and not do something without him.

"Here's Bandit," called Kitten from where she was pinning Cream down in they're play wrestling match.

"It's about time," muttered Dark Growlithe, "Bramble!"

The eevee looked up from the shining water of the river to his mixed-gene teacher, got up and joined the group.

"Where were you, Bandit?" inquired Dark Growlithe.

He could only just make out the faintest smell of blood on the eevee. He doubted any of the other pokemon in the pack would have detected it even if they're nose was pressed right up against Bandit's fur.

"That's none of your business," dismissed Bandit, "What're we doing today?"

"I want to know why you took so long to get here. You've held up our whole lesson and you won't even give an excuse."

"My business is my business. If you're so desperate to know, find out yourself."

"Fine, don't tell me."

"I won't."

"Perhaps I should tell Steam you're disobeying orders from a superior pack member."

Bandit glared at Dark Growlithe and snorted, "Do what you wish."

"I will," answered Dark Growlithe, echoing Bandit's earlier tone of voice, "For today's lesson we'll practise wrestling."

He had just thought of the idea from watching Cream and Kitten.

"Sounds fun," grinned Bandit.

The other eevee looked apprehensive and shot Dark Growlithe some questioningly glances. Did he really expect them to fight Bandit?

"I think Bramble and Kitten will be the first pair."

Kitten and Cream both gasped in shock. Cream was the weakest in the team and Dark Growlithe was going to make her fight Bandit, the strongest.

"Oh, wait, you're too good to fight Cream," said Dark Growlithe, pretending to have only now realised the large skill difference.

"Too late," declared Bandit, "We should make proper decisions and see them through."

"Usually I'd agree, but you deserve someone more at your level," everyone was now confused and Bandit was thinking as fast as he could about what Dark Growlithe was planning, "So Cream will assist Bramble. It's a little unfair for Kitten but it will do her good. For the second fight I'll fight Bandit. (I've been waiting for these two to fight since they first met. I've also almost had them fight about three times already. Finally, Dark Growlithe VS Bandit.) Now," continued Dark Growlithe, ignoring the looks of absolute surprise on his three good eevee's faces, "the rules; no biting or scratching, no permanent injuries, preferably none at all. The idea is to pin your opponent for five seconds. The match will continue until there is a winner. Cream, Kitten, Bramble when one of you goes out the other two will go against each other. But Kitten is on her own, Bramble and Cream, you two must work together. You don't have a problem with this do you, Bandit?"

Bandit grinned, although it was more of a snarl, and showed his sharp canines, "It's fine with me."

"Good."

Kitten moved into a defensive stance and prepared for the unbalanced combat, she knew she could beat either Cream or Bramble in a one-on-one fight easily, but together they would be a problem. As she had thought when they attacked they each came from a different side. Kitten was physically weak when compared to some of the other eevee in her year but she was the fastest in short spurts. She used this to her advantage in her battle style using lightning-fast last-minute dodges. Feigning confusion Kitten glanced rapidly from Cream to Bramble, what she was really doing was measuring distances and speeds. Cream and Bramble lunged at her once they were within range, less than a split second later she launched her plan and darted forward. Bramble and Cream hit each other in midair, luckily avoiding a head-on collision, and crashed on the ground. Kitten twisted around and targeted Cream, tackling her and sending her rolling away from Bramble. Kitten then pinned her stunned friend down. She only held her for three seconds before Bramble recovered and attempted to jump on her back. Kitten leapt to the side and would have made a good escape if it wasn't for the fact that Cream kicked her left hind leg, causing her to loose her balance and stumble. Bramble landed perfectly and made to pin Kitten again. Kitten raised her hind legs though as she rolled on her back and kicked Bramble in the stomach. He fell on her, winded and she easily pushed him to the side and pinned Cream again, before she had time to scramble to her feet. Cream writhed under Kitten and succeeded in knocking her over and rolling on top of her. Kitten just continued the roll by using Cream's momentum and was instantly back in control. During the roll though she had lost track of Bramble who had caught his breath and now tackled Kitten in the side. They rolled a bit; fighting for dominance but when they stopped it was Bramble on top. Kitten knew she was in trouble and used all her strength to try and push Bramble off her.

"Cream! Help me!" cried Bramble.

"Right!"

Cream jumped on top of Bramble making an eevee pyramid. No matter how much Kitten grunted and strained her legs were just too weak to push the other two eevee away.

"Well done, Cream," congratulated Kitten. "You've won."

"No she hasn't," disagreed Bramble, "She's still got to beat me."

"She's on top of you, pinning you down. It's been more than five seconds since you beat me. Cream wins."

"No way!" cried Bramble, "That sucks."

"Does, hey? Now please get off me, you're making it hard to breathe."

"I know you've wanted to fight me for a long time," said Dark Growlithe, "Do you remember what you said to me when we first met?"

"I said you had a stupid name and the only reason people you're special is your a funny colour."

"It's not funny, it's unusual. You also said you could beat me in a fight. Let's see if that's true."

"It'll be your loss," commented Bandit confidently.

"I've survived against pokemon far stronger than you."

Flashback

Dark Growlithe sank his teeth into Vulpix2's shoulder. Blood squirted into his mouth and Vulpix2 cried in pain. Vulpix1 shot her own flamethrower that hit Dark Growlithe in the chest. He flew back into the wall, slightly shocked. Vulpix1 then lunged for his throat, Dark Growlithe was lying on his back and raised his back paws and kicked Vulpix1 in the face. Her jaws snapped together with a loud crack and one white fang fell out between her lips.

End flashback

(That's just so you don't forget about Ninetails and her vulpix squad. Don't worry they will return, or should you then worry?)

Bandit ran at Dark Growlithe then veered off to the left and began to circle Dark Growlithe counter-clockwise. Each pokemon was now going to have to rely on a different strategy, for Bandit it was obvious, his speed and size would give him better manoeuvrability, and whatever cheap tricks he could think of. Dark Growlithe, although he wasn't a fully grown growlithe, was still almost twice the size of Bandit and at least twice as heavy, he therefore had a major advantage in brute strength. Bandit broke out of his circle and tackled Dark Growlithe from the side. Dark Growlithe braced himself and barely moved when Bandit hit him. He then spun around himself to counter-attack and headbuttted Bandit, knocking him away. Bandit recovered quickly and then feinted another tackle but rather darted past Dark Growlithe's face, using his tail to whip Dark Growlithe's eyes. Dark Growlithe yelped as his eyes stung painfully and held them closed tightly. Bandit used this temporary advantage to tackle one of Dark Growlithe's hind legs and trip him up. Dark Growlithe fell and Bandit jumped on him, knocking the wind out of him, and pinned him down. That only lasted about a second before Dark Growlithe twisted his body and rolled. Bandit fell on his back and Dark Growlithe pinned him by placing his right front paw on Bandit's chest. The eevee wriggled for a bit, his expression getting angrier and angrier, and then sunk his teeth into Dark Growlithe's leg, almost exactly where his old wound was. Dark Growlithe jerked back in surprise and pain. Bandit's teeth were luckily not very long so the cut was shallow but it was still bleeding.

"What the hell are you doing!" demanded Dark Growlithe.

Bandit didn't answer but snarled. He looked a slightly different now. His fur was ruffled and sticking out, his eyes were different and his whole body just in general looked slightly darker.

"That's Bandit's rage attack!" shouted Bramble, "He won't hear anything you say!"

Bandit ran head-on towards Dark Growlithe then jumped up to attack from above, jaws wide open. Dark Growlithe dodged to the side then back as Bandit attempted another bite.

"Bandit! Cut it out!"

The enraged eevee just used a quick attack and managed to get on to Dark Growlithe's back, scraping his small claws over Dark Growlithe's skin. Dark Growlithe reared up using the back of his head to hit Bandit's face. The eevee fell back and was pinned again by Dark Growlithe, only this time he was careful not to leave his leg were it could be bitten. He held Bandit for a few minutes before the eevee finally returned to its senses. Dark Growlithe then berated him for being irresponsible and using a technique where he wouldn't have any control in a practice fight. Bandit made a big show of watching the clouds floating leisurely above him and ignoring the fact that a tiny trickle of blood was coming out of his nose.

"If anyone, Bandit excluded, wants to do some extra lessons on anything then you can tell me and I'll teach whoever wants more stuff sometime after normal lessons."

"Why'm I excluded?" asked Bandit haughtily, obviously under the delusion everyone should invite him to everything.

"Aren't you too good for extra lessons?" asked Dark Growlithe, "If you need more help and can't cope then you can come too."

Dark Growlithe knew this was a safe way to invite him. Since he'd just been beaten he would be all upset and determined to show how great he still was so he'd never lower himself by saying he needed help just so he could see what the others were learning.

"I don't even need your normal time-wasting lessons," snorted Bandit and he left.

"I know you want to come," said Dark Growlithe to Cream, "What about you two?"

"Sure, I will," answered Bramble.

"It's fine," replied Kitten, "I like my free time. I might just visit once or twice though."

"You'll be welcome. I'll decide when to start the lessons and then tell you all tomorrow."

"Thanks," said Bramble politely, "I'll look forward to it."

He then left.

"Do you want to play tag?" asked Cream.

"Tag?"

"You know, chase each other tag someone, then they chase each other."

"I've never played before," answered Dark Growlithe.

"I can teach you in no time," Cream assured him, "It'll be fun."

"...Why not? I'll play."

"We need to find a few more players to make it more fun," stated Kitten, "Follow me."

Cream ran after Kitten and after a moments hesitation Dark Growlithe followed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Dark Growlithe**

By: Gardie

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and related things. I just enjoy it and write fan fiction.

AN: I hope this doesn't sound like whining but, where are my reviews? I got five! Please this chapter was

up for most of March and only got five reviews? Why? Do you know that chapter 10 got 12 reviews?

But this chapter only got five? I'm upset. I'm also going to reply to reviews inside chapters because

since not a single review, of those measly five, was from a proper user or whatever there isn't a way

to reply other than this so its coming back.

Kody: You'll notice in this chapter I skipped the whole relationship building by moving forward in

time. Personally I think character is actually a weak point of mine so that's probably why they don't

seem to go anywhere. I kinda like the idea of Bandit maybe joining Ninetails and I'll think about it but

it wasn't originally planned. Lastly there are definitely no lemons in this story but I'll try to think of

ways to get more proper fluff in, at the moment it's almost all from Ninetails being possessive in the

beginning. Thanks for the support.

Thanks to everyone else for reviews, Jakie, Lachlan, Superkawaiifreak (You're supposed to hate

Bandit) and Dudedudeguy.

**Chapter 13**

Okay, now we're moving forward about four weeks since I don't have any ideas for what should happen with just the pack and it will get more interesting as we get to the exams. Some important things to know are that Dark Growlithe and Cream are now definitely going out; Cream and Bramble have improved a lot thanks to the extra training, although they're still weaker than Kitten and Bandit and finally Bandit has still been killing innocent pokemon in the forest to make himself feel better.

Kitten heard Dark Growlithe expel a stream of roaring flame in her direction and jumped to the side. The flamethrower attack rushed past her and dissipated against the wall of the cave behind her. The heat caused her to sweat even more and she shook her head, freeing a collection of tiny drops of sweat from her fur. She was blindfolded, just like the rest of her team/class, and they were all training in one of the caves the vaporeon pack lived in. This test was one of the last ones they would perform before their evolution exam. Dark Growlithe would randomly fire attacks at them and they had to hear the attacks and dodge. Dark Growlithe now targeted Bramble, who was standing right in front of the cave entrance and launched a fire spin attack. The burning tornado lit up the whole cave raised the temperature to an almost unbearable level for the eevee. Bramble could hear the fire spin easily enough the only problem was that it moved from side to side as it approached him. If he jumped in the wrong direction he would wind up right in its path. He focused and listened intently, as soon as its sound was louder in his left ear he jumped to his right. Dark Growlithe smiled proudly as he watched Bramble dodge the attack. The eevee were far stronger than when he'd started training them and was confident they wouldn't have a problem passing their evolution exam, even though he hadn't been told whether the tasks had been decided on. The fire spin left the cave and moved down the passage until a watergun hit it head on and it hissed loudly and disappeared in a cloud of boiling steam.

"Are you trying to kill someone?" asked Vaporeon-sensei jokingly.

"Of course not, I was just making sure everyone had kept up their training."

"Well you don't need to test me," Vaporeon-sensei entered the cave and walked up to Dark Growlithe, "It's kind of hot in here."

Dark Growlithe lowered his head respectfully, "It's just the way my attacks are. You can take your blindfolds off, everyone."

The eevee pulled their blindfolds off and began chatting to each other, except for Bandit.

"You'll need to get yourselves cleaned up," instructed Vaporeon-sensei, "The other packs are going to arrive soon. I've still got to inform the other group. Once you're ready meet in Steam's cave."

Dark Growlithe nodded and Vaporeon-sensei left to call the rest of the eevee.

"You heard him," said Dark Growlithe, "Everyone must clean themselves up and then go to Steam's cave."

Bandit and Bramble went their own ways while Kitten and Cream went with Dark Growlithe.

"I'll go clean up in the river. You coming Cream?" asked Kitten.

"No thanks. Dark Growlithe's going to clean me up, right?" asked Cream, looking sweetly at Dark Growlithe.

Dark Growlithe sighed, pretending to find the idea troublesome, "But you're all sweaty and you're ticklish and squirm around and-"

"Please!" pleaded Cream.

"Fine, fine," muttered Dark Growlithe giving in.

"Thanks," she said brightly, "I don't need a river," she said to Kitten, grinning.

Kitten just smiled and left.

Once everyone was cleaned up they assembled with the rest of the pack in Steam's meeting cavern. Steam was sitting on top of a crystal dais that refracted the light in the cave into absorbing patterns on the walls, floor and roof. The pokemon that formed Steams pack were grouped together by their job and then further into rank. Dark Growlithe, Vaporeon-sensei and the other vaporeon that was helping train the eevee all sat behind their students. Dark Growlithe was the lowest ranked of the teachers since he was the newest member of the pack. Everyone was quiet with anticipation and the only movement in the cave was Bandits fidgeting. Aquafang and two hunting vaporeon then entered the cavern and stopped in front of Steam and bowed.

"We are here to present the leaders of our allied packs; who have travelled here for the Eevee Evolution Examination," announced Aquafang formally.

The two hunting vaporeon then sat on either side of Steam as ceremonial guards. Aquafang stood to the side to announce each pack leader.

"We welcome Spark, the leader of the jolteon pack," proclaimed Aquafang as Spark entered the cave.

He was followed by a few extra jolteon and then the group of Eevee from his pack. Spark and Steam nodded to each other as a sign of respect and then Spark led the members of his pack who had come to one side where they settled down. It went the same way for all the other pack leaders; about the only difference was the size of the group each leader had brought with. The espeon and umbreon groups were the smallest, since they didn't evolve from stones it was a harder evolution to obtain. The other pack leaders were Firedancer, leader of the flareon, whose daughter, Dawn, was also there for the exam, Mystery, who was leader of the espeon, and finally Dusk, who was leader of the umbreon. Steam welcomed the guests and then he and the other pack leaders left together. Aquafang dismissed everyone and proceeded to supervise where the guests would stay while some of the eevee mixed and began to play, testing each other's powers.

Dark Growlithe was lying around with the other teachers, making sure nothing bad happened with the eevee.

"Why are you in this pack?" asked an umbreon bluntly, "You're not an eevee evolution."

"I left my pack and Steam took me in," answered Dark Growlithe curtly.

"He took in a growlithe that ran away? Growlithe are supposed to be loyal. If one runs away there's probably something wrong with it. Why're you part dark?"

"I don't know," replied Dark Growlithe, "My last leader didn't bother to tell me," he deliberately said leader derisively.

"There you go again being unloyal. Why did you say leader like that. You shouldn't have dark power when you are like that. You should respect your leader. Why do you insult your previously leader."

Dark Growlithe didn't answer but could still feel his resentment for what Ninetails had tried to do to him. Thinking about it made him start to growl softly and he could feel the deep vibrations in his chest.

"Answer me!" demanded the umbreon.

Dark Growlithe then felt a strange feeling in his mind, similar to being dizzy only he was otherwise unaffected apart from the feeling in his mind.

"Leave him alone," said a soft voice.

"Huh?"

The umbreon turned to see an espeon lying a short distance away.

"Why should I?"

"Because his past doesn't concern you."

The espeon got up and walked off to separate too eevee whose fight was getting a little too intense. As the espeon walked past Dark Growlithe it whispered one word, "Sorry."

Cream then ran up to Dark Growlithe, "Do you want to play?"

"Play what?" asked Dark Growlithe, deciding it would be a good way to get away from the umbreon.

"We haven't decided."

"Sure, why not?"

"Come on!" called Cream as she ran off after quickly licking his nose, "Catch me!"

Dark Growlithe got up and bounded after her, much to the other teachers disgust.

"That eevee smelt just like him," commented the umbreon disgustedly, "They shouldn't be so close."

"He's too young," explained a jolteon, "I heard this was all he could do. You shouldn't be so hard on him."

"He's irresponsible."

"You just don't like the fact he's got the same dark powers as you do."

"Should I? He's a growlithe, he's not supposed to have those powers."

It was now a little later in the day and only a few eevee were still playing. Dark Growlithe and Cream were dozing together under a tree. Steam had finished talking with the other leaders and they were now wandering around and socialising with other pack's members, strengthening the bonds between the packs. Bandit was playing tag with a group of eevee from different packs. The one who was 'it' was chasing him. He did a sharp turn that would have allowed him to escape but his foot slipped on a piece of ground where the grass had neglected to grow. He fell down and was tagged by the other eevee, Firedancer's daughter.

"Tag! You're it!" she shouted.

"No I'm not!" shouted back Bandit, "It doesn't count because I slipped."

"So?" she asked, "You must accept it. Everyone slips now and then. It's your bad luck and you're it."

"No! I demand we retry that chase!"

"Forget it! You're it! You sore loser!"

"What did you call me!"

"I said you were a sore loser. I expected you to be more mature."

"Don't you tell me what I should be!" shouted Bandit, lunging at the female eevee and nipping a small piece out of her shoulder.

"What the hell!"

She retaliated with a tackle attack. Once Bandit was back up he jumped at her and sunk his teeth into her back. Her loud cry of pain alerted everyone to what was going on and Dark Growlithe immediately ran to stop Bandit.

"Bandit! Get off of her, now!"

Bandit released her to see Dark Growlithe charging at him. Bandit kicked up a sand attack into Dark Growlithe's eyes blinding him. Bandit then leapt at Dark Growlithe, determined to do some serious damage. Just before Bandit was about to hit Dark Growlithe's face a stream of flame hit him form the side and threw him back about five metres. Bandit got up, his right side was covered in ash from his burnt fur and his body hurt from the actual impact of the attack even though it wasn't a physical attack. He turned and snarled in the direction of his attacker. It was Firedancer, standing next to Dawn. Cream was with Dark Growlithe, helping him clean his eyes out.

"Don't attack my daughter like that, you little delinquent!" reprimanded Firedancer, shaking in anger, her tail lashing in circles behind her, "If you try a stunt like that again I won't limit my attack!"

"I'm sorry," apologised Dark Growlithe to Firedancer, "He's my student."

"You didn't have anything to do with raising him," growled Firedancer, "I've heard of that one by reputation. He's a useless bully that can't do anything right."

"What happened?" asked Steam, running up with Aquafang.

"Bandit attacked my daughter!" snapped Firedancer, "I want him watched carefully. He's trouble and I don't want him near any of the eevee from my pack."

Steam nodded and Aquafang took two vaporeon and led Bandit away.

"I sincerely apologise. I had no idea he would do something like this."

"I just don't want it to happen again."

"I assure you it won't."

"Because next time I won't guarantee his safety!"

Firedancer then stormed away, Dawn trailing behind her, wincing from the pain of her injured back.

"I'm sorry," apologised Dark Growlithe to Steam, "I should have watched him closer."

"No," said Steam kindly, "I knew Bandit better than you, I'm also the leader, everything here is my responsibility."

"Then I'm sorry I brought you down," said Dark Growlithe.

"Thank you,' said Steam, "If only I knew what Bandit's problem was, but he just won't talk to anyone!"

"See," said the espeon to the umbreon, smugly, "He's still loyal. He had his reasons why he left."

The umbreon just snorted, "I don't suppose you'll tell me why he left."

"It's his business. It won't benefit you to know."

"I wish I knew why Bandit's being so aggressive," mused Dark Growlithe, "I'm sure its gotten worse since that night he came from the forest."

"Forget Bandit," said Cream, trying to cheer Dark Growlithe up, "You've got me. I'm nice."

Dark Growlithe smiled, "Yeah. And you don't give anyone problems."

He caught her and licked her stomach causing her to laugh and squirm as she was incredibly ticklish.

"You're causing me problems," came Kitten's voice from a short distance away, "I'm trying to sleep. Be quiet."

"Shhh!" Cream reprimanded Dark Growlithe.

He just grinned and licked her again, making her laugh a second time. Kitten groaned and covered her ears with her paws.

"You're the one making a noise," chastised Dark Growlithe.

"It's your fault," moaned Cream, "You do that on purpose."

"Please be quiet!" shouted a vaporeon in the adjoining room.

Cream stifled her giggles and snuggled up against Dark Growlithe and the two of them went to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Dark Growlithe**

By: Gardie

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and related things. I just enjoy it and write fan fiction.

AN: omegadestroyer7: Thanks for this review. Reviews are very important to me.

Sonno Blackmore: Thank you! I love reviews like this but please wait until I actually finish the

original story before asking for a sequel.

goliath184: Thanks for the review.

Kody: I told you why Bandit is bloodthirsty. He feels all alone, unloved and that his strength is

unrecognised.

Superkawaiifreak: Well done.

Flying Arcanine the half br...: You're name's too long for the review screen but I guess it just finishes

with breed. I would never think of crossing an arcanine and pidgeot and

I'm glad you like the story but please don't threaten me.

K.K.: Ninetails will eventually be back. Be patient.

purple umbreon: How will Bandit kill everyone from prison? Maybe he's psychic. Don't worry the

forest won't all die.

bobfreda93: I also think it needs more reviews. I hope that means you'll review regularly.

**Chapter 14**

Bandit was pacing restlessly in the cave he'd been sealed in. He felt no remorse at all, he'd been insulted, Dawn deserved her injuries. He smirked as he thought of the bites he'd inflicted. One on the shoulder and another on her back. He remembered the taste of her blood and ran his tongue over his teeth, feeling something stuck between tow of them. He spent a few minutes absorbed in his task of freeing the annoying object. When he did he dropped it on the floor of the cave to see what it was; it was a small piece of flesh from Dawn's shoulder. He grinned wickedly and ate it. It was a small strike against Firedancer, the flareon who'd burnt him, but he had no doubt that he'd still need more revenge to satisfy himself. All he needed was an opportunity and he would take what Firedancer valued most in the entire world, her daughter. How would he get close to Dawn though? No one would ever believe he would apologise and he was utterly convinced that neither Firedancer nor Dawn, nor anyone else for that matter, wanted him near her. If he waited until he was let out it would be too late, he would be guarded by a skilled vaporeon and although he was extremely arrogant and confident Bandit knew he had a very small chance of beating a vaporeon. That left him only one chance, he had to escape now.

"Are you feeling better now?" asked Firedancer.

"Mmm," murmured Dawn.

They were alone in the 'hospital'; Firedancer was standing next to Dawn, who was lying flat on her stomach with a mixture off herbs smeared on her bite wounds.

"The vaporeon said you'd be better in a few days, although your shoulder will have a scar as long as you stay in your eevee form."

"Why'd he attack me? I didn't do anything to deserve this!" cried Dawn.

"Bandit is screwed in the head," snarled her mother, "He doesn't care about anyone or anything. He's got a bad reputation for insolence and cruelty. I won't let him near you again. You can sleep safely, he's under guard."

"I feel sorry for him."

"Why?" snorted Firedancer, "He doesn't deserve your pity. He doesn't deserve to live."

"Maybe it's not all his fault. Maybe the first one of his crimes was an accident but now he has a reputation for doing no good. Every little mistake would be blown out of proportion and no one will want to speak to him or play with him. He'll be all alone with no one to believe in him. I just find that sad."

"I doubt it went that way. You don't get a reputation by accident; it's his fault if he can't do anything right. He should try harder."

Dawn shrugged her shoulders then winced as a jolt of pain ran down her leg, "I feel tired."

"Rest well. Call if you need me."

"I can't believe we have to feed the brat breakfast as well," muttered a vaporeon, his teeth holding the tail of a dead goldeen.

"Yeah," agreed his partner, "Starving for a while will teach him a lesson for sure."

The two vaporeon returned to the boulder that blocked the entrance to Bandit's cave and with a great effort rolled it slightly aside.

"Here's some food for you, brat," snarled the first vaporeon as he tossed in the dead fish.

There was no sound or movement in the cave.

"Hey, brat! Where are you? Come ou-!"

Vaporeon's eyes were then drawn to a tunnel dug through a weak rock. He felt the rock and found it easily broke into small pieces of gravel.

"Alert Steam and Aquafang, Bandit's escaped!"

Bandit trotted proudly down the least used corridors, standing tall and grinning even though his paws were oozing blood from cuts from the gavel. He headed straight for the 'hospital' cave and, after making sure no one was around, stepped inside. Dawn was still sleeping peacefully. Bandit scratched her back, his claws dragging off her healing herbs and tearing his bite wounds open again. Dawn's eyes opened in pain, but even as she cried out bandit slammed his other paw on her muzzle.

"Shut up!" he hissed, "We don't want to alert your mom, do we? Look what she did to me!"

Dawn's fear-filled eyes glowed with satisfaction as she saw the painful burns that covered Bandit's one side. Bandit saw her eyes brighten and ground her muzzle harder and harder into the floor until she was forced to close her eyes in pain.

"I can't hurt your mother like she hurt me but I can hurt her heart…by killing you."

Hearing this Dawn pulled free but was immediately tackled down by Bandit. His jaws closing over her throat and constricting her breathing passageway. Bandit held her tightly as she gasped ever weaker for air. Her paws feebly tried to scratch Bandit but he simply stepped out the way, dragging her with him by her throat. Suddenly he released her and she gratefully sucked air into her starving lungs. Bandit could hear sounds of alarm now.

"They know I'm free," he said to her, gazing expressionless while she desperately gasped for the air her body had been denied, "I'm not as cruel as they say," ginned Bandit, "I'm leaving now, without saying goodbye, but I'll be back. You will never come back though so I'll give you a chance to say goodbye."

Bandit snarled and tore into Dawn's soft belly. His sharp teeth pierced the flesh and allowed him to rip the layer of skin off her stomach. Dawn cried out for the first time as her blood now spilled on the ground. Bandit pawed her insides and her intestines slithered out like a clump slimy worms. He rapidly chewed some, assuring Dawn's death and then he bolted out the cave, leaving his crying victim lying helplessly in an ever-widening red pool.

"Dawn! What happened?" cried Firedancer as she ran in the 'hospital' and saw her daughter slowly bleeding to death. The flareon couldn't move from shock and her watering eyes darted from place to place. Steam and Aquafang saw Bandit wasn't in the cavern and left, followed by a large squad of vaporeon and a few flareon. Firedancer moved one trembling paw and stepped forward.

"Mommy…" said Dawn weakly, her voice barely audible in the silent cave.

"Shush, don't waste your strength," advised Firedancer even though she could see it was hopelessly she wouldn't admit it to herself, "You'll be okay. Don't worry. I'm sure you'll recover. You're strong. You can't die. You can't die!"

Firedancer collapsed next to her daughter, gently nuzzling her as her eyes blurred from her tears. Dawn tried to nuzzle back but was too weak to move. Firedancer licked her daughter's face comfortingly, not caring that her blood was seeping into her fur.

"Mom…I…," struggled Dawn.

"Dawn, please…," begged her mother.

"I…love…you."

"I know, I know, honey."

"Good…bye."

"No, don't say that…please no," pleaded Firedancer her voice growing quieter and more despairing as she spoke.

But a final shudder ran through Dawn's small body and her breathing ceased and the light in her eyes faded away.

"No…Dawn. NO!"

Firedancer then completely broke dawn, her cries echoing through the network of caves a she lay by her dead daughter's side.

Cream was lying in Dark Growlithe's front paws with him resting his head on her back, they were both on the edge of the river, staring into it the same way Bramble was known to do in his free time.

"Do you really think I'm ready?" asked Cream, breaking the meditative stillness.

"Ready for what?" asked Dark Growlithe, having been pulled back into awareness from just thinking about how nice it was to lie with Cream.

"For my evolution exam!"

"You need to stop stressing about it. It's definitely happening in a few days and you'll do fine."

"Are you sure?" asked Cream again, seeking more reassurance.

Dark Growlithe gave an exaggerated sigh and smiled as he looked over the cute eevee in his paws. She was still small and gentle but even if she hadn't noticed it herself her muscles had definitely strengthened and her lithe body was both feminine and tough.

"Of course I'm sure; I've been telling you for the whole last week. You just need to get your mind off it."

"But I can't think of anything else."

"Not even me?" he asked, nuzzling her face.

Cream felt Dark Growlithe's face press against hers, his warm breathe calming her slightly as his moist nose rubbed her cheek. Cream turned her head and pressed her nose against Dark Growlithe's, sharing the air between them.

"I suppose I can think about you," decided Cream, her tongue quickly darting out to touch Dark Growlithe's lips and then back again. Dark Growlithe was about to react but stopped when he felt a presence behind them. He looked behind him to see a nervous looking Bandit, blood caking his muzzle and even more blood splattered over his face, chest and legs. Dark Growlithe and Cream just stared in shock.

"What did you do?" asked Dark Growlithe finally in a suspiciously tone.

Cream moved off Dark Growlithe and he stood to face Bandit, not trusting the eevee at the best of times and certainly not when his fur was sticky with blood and he didn't have any visible injuries.

"I killed that stupid flareon's daughter," proclaimed Bandit proudly.

"You killed Dawn!" exclaimed Dark Growlithe in shock, "You're a monster!"

"Dawn…" Cream echoed sadly.

"Dark Growlithe! Capture Bandit!"

Dark Growlithe didn't need to hear Steam's command a second time but was instantly after his misdirected pupil. Bandit also heard Steam and dashed away as soon as the order was given.

"Get lost mangy dog! You can't hope to catch me!" yelled Bandit as he sped away from his home.

"Why'd you kill her!" demanded Dark Growlithe as he ran behind Bandit, "She never did anything to you!"

"She insulted me!" shot back Bandit, "And her mother interfered with her punishment so I killed her to punish her mother."

"That's just sick!"

Bandit dodged as Dark Growlithe lunged for him and the two entered the forest. The trees flashing past them as a green and brown blur. Bandit was now tiring but Dark Growlithe had a much greater endurance and was catching up to him. Knowing it was necessary Bandit headed for his last resort, a deadly trap. Bandit ran over a piece of ground that looked identical to all the other ground, except that under this was a stake pit. Bandit was light enough to pass over without a problem but as Dark Growlithe passed over the covering broke and Dark Growlithe started to fall. As he fell he used his anger at Bandit to power up a fire a fireblast attack in the short space of time he had. The fireblast hit the ground behind Bandit and exploded, after that all Dark Growlithe saw were the sharply pointed, wooden stakes rushing up at him until they stopped. Dark Growlithe was floating just centimetres from being skewered, a faint pink aura around his body. He floated back to firm ground and looked behind him to see the espeon teacher catching his breath after saving Dark Growlithe. He glanced back in the direction Bandit had been going but the eevee was nowhere to be seen.

"Thanks," he said to the espeon.

"No problem. I heard what had happened and used my teleport to catch up and then I had a premonition of you falling in the pit and I knew I had to save you."

"But Bandit got away," growled Dark Growlithe disappointedly.

"He'll get his comeuppance, don't worry," reassured the espeon.

"Have you 'seen it'?" asked Dark Growlithe hopefully.

"No," answered the espeon.

Dark Growlithe snorted, "Pity."

"Let's go back. We can't do anything more now."

Reluctantly Dark Growlithe turned away from Bandit's trail and followed the espeon back to the pack.

The entire vaporeon pack was in chaos. Everyone was badly shaken by Dawn's murder and Bandit's possible escape. Firedancer was too distraught to speak and was being comforted the rest of her pack while Steam and the other leaders tried to calm everyone down and make sure that no one else had been injured. The area around the hospital was off-limits as Dawn's body was still there and would have to stay until Firedancer could decide what to do with the body. Cream was pacing nervously at the narrow path through the mountain that led to the forest. She was afraid that Dark Growlithe would be hurt by Bandit. Kitten was with her but was too angry with Bandit to actually comfort her friend and was rather proclaiming loudly what she would do if to Bandit if she ever got her teeth or claws or any other part of her body on him. One unfortunate side-effect of this was that Cream was envisioning everything Kitten said she'd do to Bandit happening to Dark Growlithe, which just increased Cream's anxiety. Kitten was finishing snarling out a suitable vengeance when Dark Growlithe and the espeon returned back. Cream run to Dark Growlithe, tears of relief falling as she saw Dark Growlithe was alive.

"I was so worried, sobbed Cream as she checked Dark Growlithe for any injuries but finding none.

"It's okay," comforted Dark Growlithe, pulling Cream against his chest, shocked to feel how violently she was trembling.

"Where's Bandit?" demanded Kitten furiously of the espeon.

"He managed to escape," answered the espeon calmly.

"How could you lose him? Why didn't you teleport after him or something?"

"He'd set a trap. I had to save your friend," replied the espeon, motioning at Dark Growlithe, who had pushed Cream into a lying position and was nuzzling her tenderly as she cried quietly, with a paw, "It's also not easy as you seem to think to use psychic powers. It takes a lot of concentration and energy."

Kitten was frustrated by the arguments and couldn't think of anything else to say so just stormed off to calm down alone.

"I sent a message to Mystery to tell Steam that we're back," the espeon told Dark Growlithe, "He'll be here soon. I'm going to go now."

Dark Growlithe only nodded that he had heard and continued to tend to the traumatised Cream.

"Is she okay?" asked Steam when he arrived.

"I guess she's alright now," answered dark Growlithe, "I think that she's in shock."

Steam looked at the eevee who was now lying there totally silent; the only movement was that of her rising and falling chest.

"I'll carry her back to the caves for you," offered Steam but as soon as he tried to take her away from Dark Growlithe Cream began whimpering pitifully and he was forced to stop.

"Just put her on my back," decided dark Growlithe, lying next to Cream.

Steam complied and lifted Cream till she hung limply over Dark Growlithe's shoulders. Then the two began their slow, sombre journey back to the caves.


	16. Chapter 16

**Dark Growlithe**

By: Gardie

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and related things. I just enjoy it and write fan fiction.

AN: Holy-Psychic-Vulpix: Thank you for the support. Here's the next part.

Crazie-foe-u: I appreciate the review but it says in the story why Bandit is like he is. It's at the

beginning of one of the chapters, can't remember which one.

Kody: Bandit's crazy. Totally psycho. Dawn's death was supposed to be a sad and depressing piece.

Purple-Umbreon: The only question I'll answer is that Bandit isn't gone for good.

the person 00: Thanks for reviews. They're always appreciated.

Vee: Is it me or do I get a feeling people don't like Bandit?

The Pyro Professer: I want people to hate Bandit. But maybe I won't kill him, just because.

Caddyl: Thanks.

Makie Sasuke: Poor Firedancer. You know we haven't even heard of Cream or Kitten's parents. Oh

well.

dudedudeguy: Crying means I managed to get emotion. It's a good sign.

K.K.: You'll have to wait and find out what he does.

LATE REVIEWS

Beastiestbest: (Chapter 2) Thank you.

Amber of the Flareons: (Chapter 10) I didn't really try to hide it. I just didn't say it at first.

**Chapter 15**

Bandit's murder of Dawn had severely shocked everyone and obviously postponed the Evolution Exam until Dawn's funeral which was occurring now. Steam led the procession of mourners through a series of tunnels that had to be unsealed before pokemon could pass through. Dawn's body was wrapped in vegetation and carried next to her mother by two flareon. Eventually the passage they followed opened up into a breathtaking cavern made almost entirely of green crystal, and dimly lit from light shining up from the floor. Dark Growlithe stepped silently while gazing around at the beautiful rock formations that surrounded him. He looked at his feet, curious as to why the light came from beneath him and realised he was standing above a massive underwater lake with light filtering through to its depths from the surface. Steam stopped in front of a large hole in the floor and waited for everyone to find a place to settle around. From inside the hole a constant deep roar emanated and could be felt as a vibration if you came closer to the edge of the hole.

"We are here under one of the saddest circumstances I have ever known," began Steam, "A pokemon who was once part of my pack killed one of our allies. He cannot be forgiven but in your anger do not forget his innocent victim whose life he so callously stole. This gathering was meant to bring joy and reaffirm our ties of friendship, not cause heartache and pain. We are here to honour the memory of Dawn and release her body back to the spirits so that she may know greater happiness in death than in life."

Steam then nodded to Firedancer and, looking through eyes that were blurred from tears, she pushed the enshrouded body of her daughter into the hole. Dawn's body dropped through the hole and into the middle of a gigantic whirlpool and was taken by the water to an unknown destination only ever reached by the dead.

Back on the surface everyone was silent; their heads bowed in remembrance, only the occasional sniff or sob breaking the stillness.

After all the pokemon had left the burial cavern it was once again sealed.

"She was so young when she died," commented Cream sadly, "and she died away from home, violently."

"Hopefully she had had a good time before Bandit got to her," replied Dark Growlithe as they walked to the shade of a tree to rest.

"And she also went through the whirlpool. I hope if I ever die I can go through."

"Was it a whirlpool down there? I didn't get close enough to see."

"It's a huge whirlpool that spins continuously. It probably doesn't do anything but there is a legend that the whirlpool is the easiest way for your spirit to get to heaven and if your body is offered to the whirlpool it leaves a trail for your spirit to follow."

"I've never heard that story or anything similar before."

"Nothing similar?" asked Cream, "What did you believe happened to your spirit?"

"I'd never thought about it. I suppose I would have just assumed you'd lose your memories and become a ghost pokemon."

"There aren't that many ghosts," disagreed Cream, "I say when you die I'll make sure you are given to the whirlpool, that way you'll be happy after you die."

"Thank you, it means a lot to me."

"I know. I have to make sure you're happy. I love you," affirmed Cream, kissing Dark Growlithe's muzzle, "And you'll do the same for me when I die?"

"Of course I will. I promise."

It was midday and Dark Growlithe, Cream and Kitten were taking a walk through the forest. Entirely by coincidence (and so that I can add this paragraph to the story) they were travelling along the same path Bandit had travelled when he went out on his excursions to exercise his malice.

"That was a good meal, hey?" commented Kitten contentedly, referring to the rare staryu the three had shared.

"I was worried it would hide under the water," admitted Dark Growlithe, "None of us would have been able to get it then."

"It was worth it," said Cream, "I've only had staryu twice."

"It was my first time," stated Dark Growlithe, "Actually I'd never eaten a water pokemon until I came to this pack."

"Now it's almost all you get," remarked Kitten.

"It's also the first time for a lot of the other packs' eevee" stated Cream, "I saw some of them looking at it as if it was poisonous."

"You could have had some fun with them," declared Kitten with a grin, "Next time tell them that unless they eat a pawful of bitter berries before and after the meal a poison in the fish will make them extremely sick."

Cream laughed and Dark Growlithe also grinned even though he didn't think it was the nicest thing to do.

"What if someone found out," he asked, "You'll get into trouble for deceiving them like that."

"It would be worth it though," decided Kitten, "Just imagine their faces."

"I accidentally ate a bitter berry when I was little," remembered Cream, "It took all day for the taste to leave my mouth."

"I remember that," laughed Kitten, "You were crying to your mom and saying your tongue was dissolving and you were going to die."

"I didn't say that!" protested Cream.

"Look out for the ghost of Cream!" cried Dark Growlithe, pretending to be scared and jumping behind a tree.

"I'm not a ghost!" protested Cream, "I'm perfectly alive!"

"Unlike our chicks!" shouted a voice from above.

The three pokemon looked up and were startled to see a flock of pidgey and pidgeotto glaring down angrily at them.

"More murderous eevee," sneered a pidgeotto, "Let's kill them!"

Cream, Kitten and Dark Growlithe bunched closer as the other birds appeared to agree and were twittering discontentedly to each other.

"We're not murderous eevee," disagreed Kitten, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't talk down to us!" snapped a pidgey, "Are you looking for your killer friend? We can understand you catching one of us for food now and then but now you're killing us for sport! Well we're sick of it!"

"Yeah! It's time we drove you cruel eevee out of the forest! For good!"

"It's time we killed you! See how your pack likes it!"

"It's not us!" protested Dark Growlithe, "You're probably talking about Bandit!"

"You think he killed them for no reason?" asked Cream, looking at her boyfriend in shock.

"It's possible," he answered, then turned back to the flock of bird pokemon, "Was it a small eevee with a darker coat? He also had an insolent attitude."

"We don't know what his personality was like! He picked us off one by one and then fled before we could get our retribution."

"If it's Bandit he's been kicked out of the pack," stated Dark Growlithe nervously.

"Why?" demanded a pidgeotto, "You jealous?"

"We didn't know about this!" protested Cream, hurt by the accusations that she and her pack were cold killers.

"He killed one of our own," snarled Kitten bitterly.

"And he escaped from me," said Dark Growlithe, his head falling a little from shame, "We don't know where he is."

"Did you burn him?" asked a pidgey behind them.

"No," answered Dark Growlithe, "But he was burned. By a flareon."

"I saw an eevee heading away from here. He was bleeding from a few wounds and was badly burned on one side."

"That's him!" exclaimed Dark Growlithe.

"Where is he!" demanded Kitten.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" asked the first pidgeotto, "We could have killed him then."

"I'd never seen him," replied the pidgey, "How was I supposed to know he was the killer? He'll be too far away by now for you land pokemon to catch him. We'll pursue him from the air."

The rest of the flock agreed and the majority of them took off, led by the pidgey who'd seen Bandit's escape.

"Can we go now?" asked Cream tentatively.

"I guess," muttered a pidgey, all the pidgeotto had left to hunt down Bandit.

Thankful, Cream, Kitten and Dark Growlithe filed away as quickly as they could without looking like they were hurrying.

"So Bandit was so messed up that he even went killing the other pokemon in the forest," observed Kitten.

"Damn it!" barked Dark Growlithe, "I should have told Steam about that night."

"What night?"

"After our first date we saw Bandit," answered Cream.

"He washed himself in the river but I still smelt some blood."

"But that was a few weeks ago!"

"I wonder how many pokemon he killed just because he felt like it?" wondered Cream sadly.

"At least he's gone now," declared Kitten, "He can't do anything more around here and that flock of birds will finish him off."

The three lay together in silence for a while as the setting sun gradually sank and ceased to shine its light.

"I remember a story I was told as a cub," said Cream, "about a pidgey that died and was reborn. Do you two know it?"

"That was the one with mew sending a message, right?" asked Kitten.

Cream nodded.

"I've never heard it," said Dark Growlithe, "I hardly ever heard stories in my old pack."

"Then I'll tell you," said Cream happily.

Story

A long time ago when Mew was still actively involved in the affairs of other pokemon he knew of a war about to begin far away from where he was between grass and fire pokemon. It was obvious the fire pokemon would win and that all the grass pokemon would die but he loved all the pokemon and didn't want any of them to die in an unnecessary war. He planned to use his incredible psychic powers to split the earth where the war was to take place and separate the two combatants. The only problem was that he was busy negotiating another peace treaty far away and would be unable to get there before the fight broke out, so he went to a flock of pidgey, much like the one we saw today and told them of his problem and asked them to take a message to the fire and grass pokemon. Shockingly none of the pidgey were prepared to undertake the dangerous task for Mew except for the smallest and weakest one. So Mew gave it his message and sent it on before him to keep the peace until he got there. Pidgey flew as hard as he could until he reached the grass pokemon and told them the message. They agreed to wait until Mew arrived to sort out their problems and, satisfied, Pidgey flew on to the fire pokemon. They were not as friendly and refused to wait; they wanted blood. Pidgey tried his best to convince them but they still refused and grew tired of his constant irritations and the leader of the fire pokemon burned Pidgey to death. When Mew arrived shortly afterward and learned of Pidgey's fate he grew angry at the fire pokemon and after separating the two groups of pokemon went to Pidgey's ashes and used his powers to revive Pidgey. But Pidgey wasn't just reborn, when he rose again he rose with feathers of flame and far more power than before, he became Moltress and Mew gave him the power to rule over the fire pokemon that had ignored him.

End Story

"That's the story I was told of how Moltress came into being," finished Cream.

"It's a nice story," commented Dark Growlithe, "Pidgey becoming Moltress. I hope the pokemon Bandit killed have an afterlife like that."

The two eevee agreed and the three gradually fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Dark Growlithe**

By: Gardie

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and related things. I just enjoy it and write fan fiction.

AN: Haven't done a proper authors note for the last two chapters, I think. Thank you for all the reviews.

Over 100! As a reward have this extra length chapter. This also contains my first ever song-fic thing

and on that note apologies for the two parts in the song where I don't have the lyrics. This is the last

bit of Dark Growlithe that's currently been written so now I need suggestions. Do you want more

song-chapters or not? And how exactly do you want me to do the Dark Growlithe X Cream fluff?

Need guidelines. But I don't want to prattle on too long, so enjoy.

Sonno Blackmore: I want to add more fluff but I need suggestions on how much and whatever else.

crazie-foe-u: The story will be continued … at least until the end.

purple umbreon: I'm glad you enjoyed the mini-story.

superkawaiifreak: The story was to fill up the chapter because I didn't want to move on yet.

Makie Sasuke: He's sort of cool in an evil psychotic way.

KK: Thanks for the support.

The person 00: If you change your name I'll just get totally confused and forget about your other

reviews or something. Save me a headache and keep your old name.

Wildgamer: It's just a coincidence. Thanks for the fav listing though.

Kody: Thanks. It's was a nice little story. You reviewed twice. And what's wwith the lemon

obsession? I'd never put one up here anyway.

2stupid4you3: Please send fluff ideas and I'll implement them.

Lachlan: I don't know if I want to kill him, he could be useful in a sequel or something.

KK: I have toyed with the idea of Bandit becoming good and sane but he probably won't.

floppybelly: I know there's not been enough fluff. I'm frustyrating myself as well but now that the

majority of the essential current story bits are done I can do whatever. Tell me hat you

want done in a review and I'll start to make a bigger effort. And I also no what you mean

by not a lot having happened but they aren't the longest chapters ever so…

X-02 Wyvern FTW: I like these kind of reviews. Thank you.

LATE REVIEWS

superkawaiifreak: (Chapter 14) Bandit, to die or not to die? That is the question.

Wildgamer: (Chapter 14) **If** he's found he'll be executed.

2stupid4you3: (Chapter 13) Send fluff ideas.

amazonarcher: (Prologue) Short and sweet. Thanks.

**Chapter 16**

After a short period of mourning the exams had to proceed. Firedancer would have waited longer but there just wasn't time to wait. Life moved on and the other eon packs would suffer if they were deprived of their leaders for too long. Everyone assembled outside on the banks of the river, the eevee separated from the regular members of the packs and the five leaders in a group standing between the pokemon and the gap in the mountains that led away from den.

"I hope I get an easy task," Cream confided in Kitten.

"I think that's what everyone is hoping," replied Kitten, looking around at the other eevee surrounding them.

All the eevee were showing signs of nervousness, fidgeting, licking their lips and short bits of conversation about nothing in particular.

"I wonder where Bramble is?" asked Cream.

"Why?"

"No reason."

"There's Dark Growlithe," Kitten supplied, pointing out the black and orange dog amongst the eevee evolutions.

Cream tried to catch his eye but Dark Growlithe wasn't looking at her.

"He's not looking! Why not?" she asked worriedly.

"I don't know. Maybe he's just looking at something else?"

"Like what?"

"How'm I supposed to know? Does it matter?"

"Yes!"

"Okay."

"He's supposed to watch me."

"You're not doing anything yet. He'll watch when something happens."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Attention!" barked Aquafang over the noise of conversation.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at him.

"This is the start of each eevee's individual examination," began Steam, "Each individual will be given a set task, decided upon by all the pack leaders. When that task is completed then they will be allowed to join whichever eon pack they choose. During their exam they may stay with any pack they choose but no more than a year at a time. If they manage to evolve during the course of their task then they will be able to join the appropriate pack, but there is no obligation or need to finish their task if that happens. I would just like to finish off by wishing you all luck. No matter whether you receive a difficult or easy task I hope you will attempt it to the best of your abilities until you succeed."

The pack leaders then took turns calling out each eevee from their pack and informing it of the task it was to complete to become a member of a pack of eons.

"Bramble," said Steam.

Bramble hurried to out of the shrinking group of eevee to stand in front of his leader.

"Your task is to travel until you find the rare Tapaz flower that is rumoured to cure almost all illnesses."

Bramble nodded determinedly and joined the growing group of eevee who had received their task.

The other pack leaders each called up one of their own and then it was Steam's turn again.

"Cream."

Cream swallowed, took a deep breath and walked forward.

"Good luck," whispered Kitten.

"Cream, you will head to the east. There you will find an old Jolteon who lives alone; you will have to beat him before he will tell you a password. Come back and then tell me the password. That is your task."

Cream showed she understood before joining Bramble. After the next group of eevee was Kitten, her task was to hunt for any pack she chose and to catch at least one prey per day for two weeks. After all the eevee had been given their tasks then Steam gave a speech about trying their hardest and strengthening the bonds between their allied packs.

"What do you think of your task?" Cream asked Kitten.

"It's okay. I think I'll spend some time just getting experience before I actually try to accomplish it. And you?"

"I'm hoping that jolteon's too old to battle properly."

"He'll probably be tough, all the battle experience he must have," mused Kitten.

"And it will be my first time away from the pack."

"But you still have to get there. I'm sure on the way you'll gain some experience, some of it in battles."

"I sure hope so. Do you know which pack you'll go to for your task?"

"The jolteon pack."

"Why? You could stay here."

"I want to become a jolteon so I think it's only natural to learn to catch prey in their territory."

"And when will you leave?"

"Tomorrow, with the rest of the pack."

"So tonight's our last night together. After this we'll be on our own," realised Cream sadly.

"Don't get so depressed. We can still see to each other every now and then."

"I suppose. I guess I should travel tomorrow too, not too much point in waiting here for ever."

"What about Dark Growlithe?" asked Kitten, "What will he think about you leaving so suddenly?"

Cream looked startled, "You're right!"

"I don't think he'll be happy if you leave just after you've got your task. You should wait a bit, talk about it. Here he comes now."

Dark Growlithe had finished congratulating and talking to Bramble and was now making his way over to Cream and Kitten.

"Sorry I took a while," he apologised, "I thought I should see Bramble before coming to you two. So, well done. You two now have your tasks all you have to do is complete them and you'll pass your exam."

"Thanks," said Kitten, "I'm going to leave tomorrow so I'm going to go say goodbye to everyone."

Kitten then left Cream and Dark Growlithe alone.

"What do you think?" asked Dark Growlithe, "Do you think you can do it easily?"

"I guess it'll be okay."

"I suppose you're going to be leaving some time too."

"Yeah, I suppose."

"When?"

"I don't know. I thought maybe tomorrow."

"Tomorrow's fine."

"Huh?"

"I'm not exactly doing anything right now," said Dark Growlithe, "I'm sure Steam wouldn't mind me going with you."

"You'd do that … for me?"

"I can't just let you go alone into the unknown. What if you have an accident? It'll be much safer if I went with. And of course I don't want to be separated from you."

Cream was speechless; Dark Growlithe was going to come with her! He was going to travel with her into an unknown world.

"Thank you," she finally choked out, she wasn't going to be going this alone after all.

The next day after Kitten and the other packs left Dark Growlithe and Cream went to see Steam. When they entered his cave they found him lying on his back on a smooth rock that was half submerged under water.

"Uh, Steam?" said Dark Growlithe softly, seeing his eyes were closed.

One eye opened and looked at them, the Steam sighed and the vaporeon rolled over, disappearing under water for a moment before jumping out onto dry land.

"Isn't this just typical? First chance I have in ages to relax and it gets disturbed."

"We're sorry," apologised Cream.

"I wanted to ask you something," explained Dark Growlithe.

"I bet I know what it is but ask away."

"Well since I don't have a class anymore I wanted to know whether I may go with Cream on her task. But I won't help her, she'll still do it all by herself."

"I didn't think you'd do it for her, I trust you and I don't see a good enough reason to keep you here."

"So I can go?"

"Yes. Protect Cream and I suppose you'll probably want to join whatever pack she joins?"

Both pokemon nodded agreement.

"Then I'll probably need to talk the leader of that pack, but we'll worry about that later."

"Thank you," said both Cream and Dark Growlithe as they walked to the door.

"Good luck and have fun, you'll also get to travel freely now, you don't have that in a pack."

Cream and Dark Growlithe said their goodbyes and left that afternoon, they didn't see any need to wait. As they entered the forest they turned and made a path that headed east. They had travelled a fair distance before there was a flutter of wings and a pair of pidgey landed on a branch behind them.

"Dark Growlithe!" chirped one of them, "We've been looking for you."

"What is it?" he asked.

"We thought you would be interested to know about that rogue eevee that killed the forest pokemon."

"You found Bandit! Did you kill him?"

"We found him but he's still alive."

"Why?" asked Cream, shocking Dark Growlithe, "You said you'd kill him for what he did to those innocent pokemon!"

"We tried," replied the second pidgey, "Some of us died trying."

"He managed to beat the whole flock?" asked Dark Growlithe, he was sure Bandit wasn't that strong.

"No. Bandit travelled to the west, staying close against the mountain. I don't know if you two have ever been up that way."

Cream shook her head.

"Well the forest eventually ends and opens up onto a flat plain still next to the mountain. Those plains are ruled by a Ninetails and she's taken your eevee into her pack. We weren't able to get to him then."

Dark Growlithe's eyes widened in shock. Ninetails! What if Bandit helped her hunt him down? Bandit knew where the pack was. No, Ninetails couldn't hope to beat the vaporeon; she was at a type disadvantage. But he was still in danger. Then again she hadn't found him after weeks, months; maybe she'd have given up. Dark Growlithe hoped so, if not both he and Cream would be in danger. Their only chance was to get as far away as quickly as possible. None of the eon packs would help Bandit nor would they remember Cream's task and tell any of Ninetails' pack, as it was only Steam's pack knew he had gone with her.

"What is it?" asked Cream, seeing Dark Growlithe's sudden distress.

"Uh, I'll tell you later," he muttered before turning back to the two pidgey, "Thank you. You'd better tell Steam as well, the leader of the vaporeon pack. He should know."

"We've already sent a message there. We heard you're on some sort of mission or something. Good luck."

"Thank you," replied both Cream and Dark Growlithe.

The two pidgey then took off and flew back to their flock, a loose feather falling out of the pidgey's wings and floating gently to the ground.

"Why were you so shocked back there?" asked Cream after they'd walked a couple of minutes in silence.

Dark Growlithe took a deep breath and sighed.

"You don't know how I came to be part of your pack do you?" he asked.

"Sure, some of the vaporeon were hunting in the river and found you. You were alive and they waited until you woke up and then Steam let you join our pack."

"That's true but you don't know what happened before that because I never talked about it."

"No one told us anything about your past."

"You should at least know, just don't tell anyone. It isn't a good past."

"I won't tell anyone. I promise."

"I don't know who my parents are, obviously my mother was a growlithe or an arcanine and my father was some kind of dark pokemon, because they died before I can remember. Then I was found by Ninetails."

"The same one Bandit's with?" asked Cream.

"The same one. She took me in and raised me, treating me specially. In her pack the females had all the power; I was the only male who wasn't bullied by the Vulpix Squad, her own little group of pokemon that enforced her rules, because I was her favourite, practically second in command. I was stronger than most of the pokemon, and she'd occasionally make me kill a pokemon that disagreed with her."

"That's horrible!" exclaimed Cream, "Why'd you listen?"

"I didn't know anything else. Ninetails raised me since I was tiny, all the time brainwashing me and moulding my views the way she wanted. I eventually began to doubt when one Vulpix rather jumped to her death than let me kill her. Then I started to see the pack slightly differently. After that Ninetails told me to be her mate, I refused and she got angry and told me I didn't have a choice. That's when I left. She sent pokemon to retrieve me but I had decided not to return. I jumped into the river, fully expecting to die but I survived. You know the rest."

Cream couldn't think of anything to say. Nothing she could say would help heal him after what he'd gone through, his whole life had crashed down around him and he'd chosen death only to survive. But his life had changed for the better but she knew the horror was still there, even more so because he'd killed the pokemon for no good reason … just like Bandit. Only he'd turned his life around.

"I'm so sorry," said Cream, her eyes beginning to tear, "I never knew what you'd gone through and now she was mentioned again. I can't imagine how you're feeling but you do know that I'm here for you. Whenever you need me, just ask."

"I know," said Dark Growlithe quietly.

They'd stopped walking and just stood silently together consumed by their thoughts and memories and pain.

**Bandit mini-story (Song chapter to 'The Forest Whispers my Name' by Cradle of Filth)**

_Black candles dance to an overture_

_But I am drawn past from their flickering lure_

_To the breathing forest that surrounds the room_

_Where the vigilant trees push out of the womb_

Bandit knew he wasn't going to be able to outrun Dark Growlithe so instead he led Dark Growlithe to his trap. Underneath a cover of branches Bandit had dug a hole and filled it with sharpened branches. A stake pit! If he was ever unable to beat an enemy he was planning to lead them over the pit. The cover braches could take his weight but anything much heavier would break them. Dark Growlithe was much heavier. Bandit ran over the trap, feeling the branches under his paws shake, hoping that running wouldn't be enough to break them. Soon he felt the shaky branches change into firm earth, he was safely over the trap.

_I sip the blood-red wine_

_My thoughts weigh heavy with the burden of time_

_From knowledge drunk from the fountain of life_

_From chaos born out of love and the scythe_

_The forest beckons with her nocturnal call_

_To pull me close amid the baying of wolves_

_Where the bindings of Christ are down-trodden with scorn_

_In the dank, odoriferous earth_

Behind him he heard the branches crack. Dark Growlithe had fallen, he was about to allow himself the pleasure of seeing the dog die but a powerful fireblast hit the ground just behind him. The explosion catapulted him into the air and flung him through some braches in front of him. His small body crashed into the wooden structures and they snapped into sharp pointed weapons that cut and tore his flesh. He cried out in pain as he somersaulted through the forest's revenge and as he was upside-down and looking behind him he saw Dark Growlithe suspended by an espeon's psychic power. He swore to himself before he crashed to the earth and forced himself to run again.

_We embrace like two lovers at death_

_A monument to the trapping of breath_

_As restriction is bled from the veins of my neck_

_To drop roses on my marbled breast_

_I lust for the wind and the flurry of leaves_

_And the perfume of flesh on the murderous breeze_

_To learn from the dark and the voices between_

Bandit struggled through the undergrowth of the forest, panting heavily. His body was burning in pain. Luckily for him he hadn't broken anything but the branches had cut him badly and his own fresh blood oozed out of his wounds and mixed with Dawn's congealing blood in his matted fur. He knew there was dirt in his cuts, he was in bad shape and there was no one to tend to his injuries. He almost regretted what he'd done but no. He was right, the pack hadn't appreciated his talents and now they were suffering. True he was injured but he would recover, wounds of the body heal, the wounds he left in the packs hearts would remain forever. He paused to clean his wounds. His small pink tongue lifting dirt out of the cuts he could reach and he spat it away. He smoothed his fur out and licked his own blood out of it. He enjoyed the taste of his own flesh when he cleaned himself and he wondered why. He could almost feel a desire to tear a chunk of his own flesh off and feast on it. He pushed the thought out of his mind but he couldn't deny that he was hungry, starving even, he hadn't had breakfast and he'd had a stressful last two days. Bandit climbed to his feet, his muscles aching. Even after only a small break his body had become stiff, that couldn't be a good sign.

_This is my will..._

_The forest whispers my name...again and again_

_The forest whispers my name_

'I wonder if it could have been different,' Bandit thought to himself, 'If they'd loved me. If someone, just one person had cared. Maybe I'd still be there, maybe I'd… No! I don't need anyone! They aren't worth my time!'

But still he wondered. Maybe it was the blood loss; it was messing with his head.

'Where'm I going? I'm lost. Stupid.'

Bandit pressed on, not allowing his body a rest; he was worried he wouldn't make it if he stopped. He hadn't stopped bleeding and was feeling weak. He let the thick, red liquid stain his fur freely, he couldn't stand the taste anymore, it now made him feel sick. He wanted a drink of water. But where? The river was hidden in the mountains and he had no strength to climb through the mountains.

_When the moon is full_

_We shall assemble to adore the potent spirit_

_Of your queen, my mother, the late Dianna_

'This is it,' decided Bandit with finality as he collapsed onto the ground, 'I can't go on. It's over.'

He rubbed his face against the soil he lay on, it was the only thing left for him. When he died his body would decay and be covered by the soil. He closed his eyes; it was too much effort to keep them open.

"You've spread enough rumours, trash! It's time you died!"

"That's right just kill me! You can't keep this up, if you kill your own pack you'll only kill yourself!"

"Shut up! I can't stand your voice!"

'Voices? Who's there? Maybe … maybe …'

_I walk the path_

_To the land of the dark immortals_

_Where the hungry ones will carry my soul_

_As the wild hunt careers through the boughs_

Bandit decided to try to live again, if he could he would take life over death any time. Groaning he pulled himself up to hear the painful cry of a dying pokemon. He knew the cry well, how many pokemon had in the last few weeks made that same last cry between his jaws? He staggered in the direction of the voices. After passing through a bush he came upon the victim he'd heard, a dead male vulpix. As he passed he tore two mouthfuls of flesh, gaining a little strength from the life it gave him.

_Come to me, my pale enchantress_

_In the moon of the woods we kiss_

"Is he dead?" came a voice in front of Bandit.

"Yes, Queen Ninetails."

"Good. Who's there?"

Ninetails had heard Bandit and he stumbled through a bush, almost blindly.

"It's an eevee," observed a female vulpix, there were three with Ninetails.

"I can see that, idiot."

"Sorry."

"What do you want, eevee?"

"Heal … me," begged Bandit, tripping over his feet as he moved closer o her.

_Artemis be near me_

_In the arms of the ancient oak_

_Where daylight hangs by a lunar noose_

_And the horned, hidden one is re-invoked_

"Why?"

"I can … help you."

"You look half-dead," commented Ninetails, "You can't help anyone."

"I'm stronger than I look now," growled Bandit weakly, "I'm … not weak."

"Who burned you, eevee?" demanded a vulpix with blood on her muzzle, "There're no fire pokemon in the forest."

"Dark … Growlithe. Almost killed … him."

"Dark Growlithe!" exclaimed Ninetails, a hungry gleam entering her eyes, "So he's still alive."

"He's alive."

"Where?"

_Dark faerytales in phallustine_

_Symbols and signs to ?_

"Heal me."

Ninetails glared at him, Bandit glared back and the three vulpix looked to Ninetails for any command.

"Very well," agreed Ninetails.

She indicated two vulpix with her head, "Carry him to my den. If he dies so do you."

The two vulpix immediately went forward and gently helped Bandit, their survival depended on his. Ninetails turned and went home, smiling. Things were falling into place. Soon Dark Growlithe would be hers again, this time she would make sure.

_The principle of evil_

_Evolution has been recalled_

_Beneath the spread of a magickal aeon_

_I stand enthralled_

_...in the whispering forest_


	18. Chapter 18

**Dark Growlithe**

By: Gardie

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and related things. I just enjoy it and write fan fiction.

AN: Do people read my author's notes? Only about one person I think actually answered my question. But

moving on I didn't get a huge positive response for my song-bit so I guess I'll leave them alone for a

bit. I guess it works best in an AMV. Dark Growlithe's now on a C2! If anyone knows any good

fanfics similar to this one (Ones about pokemon, not trainers) feel free to tell me. I've read some but

maybe you people know a good one I missed. Sorry about the long wait for the chapter but here it is so

enjoy. Oh and I came in the top 100 in a national science Olympiad (out of about 18 000 people!)!

WildGamer: Yes Ninetails is still after Dark Growlithe. That's a main piece of this story.

omegadestroyer7: Dark Growlithe isn't actually in the pack now, he's travelling. Ninetails can't attack

the vaporeon because of the type difference. Glad you thought the chpter was good

though.

KK: You'll have to wait and see what happens about Cream and her evolution. I know what you mean

about Bandit but I keep changing thoughts about whether I do or don't like him. At the moment I

don't like him. Just because I made him ugly. How shallow of me.

X-02 Wyvern FTW: Thank you.

Bill Everyman: Update time depends if I know what I'm doing.

Dudedudeguy: Working on it.

Chaos Knux: You really think this is one of the best?

Lachlan: At the moment though I don't feel like keeping Bandit alive for a sequel. He's not likely to be

killing anymore though.

Jedd Shual-Iyiste: Yay! Growlithe's rule! Along with the other dogs. Violence all because of my

messed up brain.

sargentaaron2004: Here's the long awaited chapter.

Bakura: Not going to happen.

floppybelly: Thanks for the suggestion. You're the only person who gave a suggestion for the fluff.

Will think about it.

arcanumpanthera: Thanks for support.

**Chapter 17**

Although Cream and Dark Growlithe's travels were taking them further and further from Ninetails and her pack, she was still weighing very much on Dark Growlithe's thoughts. It had been a few days of travelling since Dark Growlithe had told Cream his story and although she had been shocked and unnerved the feelings had faded to the back of her mind.

"Wow!" was all Cream could mutter in awe as she stared in the direction of the sunrise.

The landscape had slowly been changing as the two pokemon travelled away from their homeland and was now a completely alien, yet startlingly beautiful, world. The ground had once been flat, except for the mountain range through which the river flowed, but now consisted of hundreds upon thousands of rolling hills and valleys tucked closely together. The hills' peaks broke the sun's light into long shafts that passed over the deep valleys, mottling the surface of the earth. Further enhancing the beauty was the thick jungle that was now beginning to claim dominion. Cream's eyes roamed over visually impenetrable jungles in various hues of green, speckled with bright fruits and sweet-smelling flowers.

"Hey, Growly (Obviously Dark Growlithe's newly acquired pet name. Not very original, I know, but it serves its purpose.)! You've got to see this!" enthused Cream, rushing to where Dark Growlithe was still dozing under a bush for shelter.

"What is it?" he asked, blinking sleepily.

"We've reached a huge forest!"

"Isn't that where you heard the jolteon was? In a jungle?" asked Dark Growlithe.

Cream nodded, "But come see it!"

Dark Growlithe finally dragged himself up and followed Cream to her vantage point. The two stared out in wonder at the expansive and unknown wilderness.

"Isn't it amazing?" asked Cream breathlessly.

"It is," agreed Dark Growlithe, his heart lifting from the wonderful sight, "But we still need breakfast."

"I know. There must be plenty of food in there though."

"Then let's go. I'm hungry. We've done nothing but travel for the last couple of days."

"Don't you want to wait a bit? It's such a beautiful sight."

"I see a more beautiful sight every morning," bragged Dark Growlithe, tenderly nuzzling Cream's neck as she blushed, "Now let's go."

With a groan, Bandit stretched his stiff limbs, cracking them, before stepping out of Ninetails' warm den in to the chilly morning air. Ninetails' pack was almost entirely female now, as many more males had been killed off. Each killing making every other male even more determined to escape, even some of the females were getting restless and Ninetails' had had to resort to sending a small pack of females to go out and locate males to force into the pack. The ultra-loyal (remember as kids when everything good was either ultra or mega? I miss those days sometimes.) Vulpix Squad had increased in size from six to ten and were even tougher now. Three of the Vulpix Squad were hunting for males.

"Ninetails is having a drink but will be back shortly," a flareon informed Bandit.

He nodded. Here he received the respect he deserved. It lessened the blow to his pride that was caused by his looks. Before Bandit had been a rather attractive eevee but now, with half of his fur burned away and his body covered in scabs from his painful flight through the trees he was ugly. Bandit rested on a rock and smiled inwardly as food was brought to him. If he co-operated with Ninetails he could have anything he wanted. He already had respect and he would soon have revenge on Dark Growlithe for everything he'd done. His doubts about the way he'd lived his life that he'd experience while wounded in the forest were all forgotten in his burning desire for revenge.

Cream had listened to Dark Growlithe's criticisms on her hunting and stalking and had acted upon them. She was now moving silently through the thick undergrowth of the jungle. The damp plant life was making Dark Growlithe decidedly uncomfortable and he was also finding it harder to move his larger body through gaps in the foliage. In between the two hunters stood a pikachu, happily munching on berries, unaware soon it would be the one being munched on. Cream was closest to the pikachu and led the attack. She sprung out of her hiding spot using quick attack, scattering leaves around her. Pikachu was used to being hunted and counter-attacked with his own quick attack. The two met in midair. Cream was knocked off balance but her teeth still scraped the pikachu's arm, drawing blood. Dark Growlithe barked and jumped at Pikachu from behind. Pikachu swung blindly with his tail, catching Dark Growlithe on the cheek with a stinging blow and at the same time sending a painful shot of volts into the fire dog. Dark Growlithe's vision went white then spotty from the shock. His muscles froze, paralysed, and he shot over Pikachu and tumbled through the berry bush and out of sight. Cream let out a cry of anger and tackled Pikachu, pinning him up against a tree. He grabbed her chest with a paw to try and fend her off, as she strained to get her teeth around his neck. Pikachu let out another electric shock. Unfortunately for him he was almost totally empty and the attack didn't do any real damage to Cream only gave her a nasty shock. The two fell next to each other, Cream from the attack and Pikachu from the exhaustion after running out of electricity. Quick as a flash Cream recovered and bit Pikachu's neck.

"Pika!"

One good bite shut him up and ended his life. Cream was elated. She had caught breakfast.

"Growly?" she called, licking the blood off her lips.

There was no answer.

"Growly?"

She dragged the pikachu carcass with her to where she'd last seen Dark Growlithe. Peering through the bush she saw that behind it there was a steep slope, leading to a rocky stream at the bottom. Dark Growlithe was lying motionlessly on the stones.

"Now where exactly can I find Dark Growlithe?" asked Ninetails.

"You go through the forest, sticking against the mountain until you come to a small gap. If you go through that gap you'll get to the vaporeon pack's territory. That's where Dark Growlithe is," answered Bandit.

"There's no way we can fight against vaporeon," stated a member of the Vulpix Squad, "We'd have a type disadvantage. We wouldn't withstand more than two attacks … even if we're lucky."

"I know that, fool," snapped Ninetails, "I've been around a lot longer than you."

The vulpix, a new member to the squad, immediately apologised while the more experienced members laughed to themselves.

"Queen?" asked one vulpix sweetly.

"What?"

"We could always kidnap a baby eevee and hold it for ransom. They wouldn't risk a child and you could get Dark Growlithe."

"That won't work," argued Bandit, "Eevee aren't allowed outside without a vaporeon accompanying them. They remain in the pack boundaries. Only when learning to hunt do eevee ever leave."

"And you can't go in," said Ninetails, "Because you killed another eevee, correct?"

"Dawn. Yes."

"But Dark Growlithe goes out occasionally?"

"I don't know how much he'll go out now. The reason he went out was to train some of the eevee. Most will have left now and he'll be starting with a younger group."

An uncomfortable silence descended in Ninetails' den. She knew where Dark Growlithe was but she didn't have a way to get him.

"What I need is a way in," muttered Ninetails, "Something he won't suspect and something the vaporeon will allow in."

"Queen Ninetails! There's an unknown mightyena and pup approaching."

"Bring them here," ordered Ninetails, "I want to know what they're doing here."

Cream risked injury, sliding and jumping down the slippery slope to get to Dark Growlithe as quick as possible. She darted to his side; her heart was hammering in her chest. She only hoped he was alright.

"Growly?" she whispered, nudging him gently.

He didn't respond but Cream noted with relief that he was breathing. She quickly checked him over. He wasn't bleeding anywhere but his right hind leg was at a very odd and painful-looking angle. Cream hoped it wasn't broken. Now she needed to take him somewhere to recover and to protect their food from another hungry pokemon. Dark Growlithe was heavy compared to Cream and it took a lot of effort for her to move him a safe distance from the stream's rapidly flowing water. There was no way she'd be able to drag him back up the hillside to the pikachu carcass so she made her way back up, almost slipping down twice, to retrieve their hard-earned food. After rolling it down to Dark Growlithe she took a moment to observe her surroundings. She spied what looked like a good hiding hole a little way away. Steeling herself, she took hold of Dark Growlithe, being careful not to injure him with her sharp teeth, and began to drag him to the hole. It was exhausting work for a small eevee and when she finally made it was a devastating blow to realise that it wouldn't serve her purpose. For her alone it would have been fine but it would be a squeeze to fit Dark Growlithe in and furthermore the mouth of the cave was too high for Cream to lift Dark Growlithe up to. Disappointed, Cream carried the pikachu to the cave mouth and collapsed. She was hot and sweaty. The jungle was very humid and she was unused to it.

"Uhh…"

Cream looked at Dark Growlithe, he was stirring.

"What's going on?" he asked after he woke up.

Cream cuddled up tightly to his chest, tears of happiness flowing silently through her fur.

"You fell during the battle," she explained bravely, "I dragged you here because I saw this cave but it isn't a good cave."

"That's alright," he comforted, shifting position slightly, "Ow!"

"What is it?"

"My leg," he grimaced.

"I haven't had time to examine it yet but it could be broken."

Dark Growlithe said nothing but breathed heavily, waiting for the pain to pass.

"We have to get you some shelter," decided Cream, taking charge.

"You're right," agreed Dark Growlithe.

Closing his eyes and gritting his teeth he forced himself up to all fours (or at least some three). His body was aching from bruises he sustained during his tumble and the pain in his injured leg almost caused him to collapse; only Cream's immediate support kept him up. It scared her to feel Dark Growlithe shaking and unable to support himself, in her view he was so strong.

"I'll help you," she said, "We'll just have to wander until we find a place we can stay."

Cream reached out and gripped the pikachu in her jaws before beginning to slowly help Dark Growlithe move.

One member of the Vulpix Squad and two houndour went to confront the two dark pokemon. To their surprise it was a male mightyena and his son, a poochyena.

"Stop where you are!" commanded Vulpix, "This is Queen Ninetails' territory."

"That's good," answered Mightyena, not even slowing, "I'm looking for her."

"Stop him," Vulpix ordered the two houndour.

The smaller dogs growled and rushed Mightyena. Poochyena dropped behind his dad who simply head butted the one in the side, sending it yelping and sliding away, and blasted the other one with a shadow ball, knocking it out. Vulpix snarled savagely and used flamethrower. The flames all passed over Mightyena as he ducked. Vulpix then tried to get closer by using quick attack but Mightyena used feint, and reappeared, pinning Vulpix to the ground with one of his large paws. He picked the protesting fox up by her tail and flung her over his shoulder at the houndour that he'd head-butted. The two pokemon's skulls collided hard and both of them were knocked out, Vulpix lying upside down on houndour, her white belly shining in the sunlight.

"Come, Puki," called Mightyena.

Ninetails' other pack members had seen the fight and called her urgently. Ninetails came out angrily, ready to fight but when she saw Mightyena she relaxed.

"It's you," she called to him, "It's been a while."

"I'm glad you remember me," he called back, "I have a favour to ask you."

Cream had found a suitable place for Dark Growlithe to stay and the two were feasting on the dead pikachu. Because of the slow travelling the meat had stiffened and was cold but it was still food. After the unlucky pikachu was nothing but a mound of bones and some stray clumps of fur Cream gave Dark Growlithe a proper and thorough check.

"Nothing's broken," said Cream with relief, "But I think your leg is dislocated."

"Makes sense," agreed Dark Growlithe, looking at his sore and unresponsive leg, "Do you know how to put it back in?"

"Not really," admitted Cream, "I've heard a bit about it but not much."

"That's okay. It shouldn't be that difficult, you just need to shove it back into the joint. It'll be hard and you'll need to ignore any noise I make because it's going to be painful."

Cream gulped and nodded. She carefully felt through the layers of muscle and cushioning fat on Dark Growlithe's leg until she knew where all the bones were and was sure she had his leg properly lined up. It was horrible work, every touch of her paws on his leg sent a fresh wave of excruciating pain coursing through his body, causing him to whimper and moan. Cream knew it had to be done though and so braced herself before pushing with all her strength. Dark Growlithe's cries of pain echoed through the surrounding jungle and tore at Cream's heart as she pushed his joint where she was pretty certain it was supposed to go. She was torn in two, knowing this was for the best but also wondering whether she was pushing correctly, if she made a mistake she would be putting Dark Growlithe through so much pain unnecessarily. Luckily she felt his leg snap back into the joint under her paws and that one feeling flooded her with relief as Dark Growlithe quietened down to only a low whimper as the pain dissipated. Cream curled up against his chest, the stressful operation had drained her even further today and it was still morning.

"Thank you," said Dark Growlithe, "I couldn't have done that without you."

Cream filled with pride at his words and felt him move his head and his warm tongue stroke the top of her head.

Ninetails, Mightyena, Puki and Bandit were seated together in Ninetails' cave. Puki had considered playing with Bandit but was put off by Bandit's damaged appearance. Bandit was pretty pissed by this but it was probably better that Puki didn't have any involvement with Bandit.

"I see you've got a child now," observed Ninetails, talking to Mightyena, "I guess that means you found someone other than me."

"I did," replied Mightyena, "A younger female. But I'm sure you're used to that sort of thing. An old relic like you."

A dark look came over Ninetails' features, "Just for your information Ninetails don't age."

"So you looked like an old fox even when you were young?" taunted Mightyena.

"Where's your mate now? She left you?"

T'was (Word doesn't even recognise this! I ask you. What is our language coming to? You people don't think this is too archaic do you?) now Mightyena's turn to get upset, "She was captured by humans."

"Is that your story? So why have you come back to me? I've got eyes for another. A younger dog."

"Good for you," said Mightyena sarcastically, "No, not exactly. I have no interest in you as a mate. My mate's still alive and I'm going to get her back but I can't do that with Puki. He might get hurt or captured as well."

"Go on."

"I want you to look after Puki for me. As a favour for old times. Will you do it? Just until I rescue my mate. Then I'll take him back and leave you alone."

"Why should I do it? You can't offer me anything."

"Don't be like this Ninetails. How many of those little vulpix out there are mine? I've already given you payment. Members of your pack and some good nights in the past."

"Not the best nights ever. I didn't tell you about-"

Mightyena cut her off with a warning growl, "Not while my son is present. When I get back I also want him completely unharmed."

"Protective, eh? Whatever are you talking about? Harmed?"

"Sure you're just an innocent pokemon. I've heard the stories, Ninetails. I know what happens to the males in your pack. Don't forget I was with you for a while."

"Oh, stop panicking. I won't do anything to your son, nor will any of my pack."

"You swear?"

"I'll swear by one of my tails," answered Ninetails.

This satisfied Mightyena. Everybody knew that Ninetails had magic tails and to swear by their tails and break the oath would almost certainly result in death.

"Then I'll be back when I have my mate," Mightyena then turned to Puki, "Alright, son. Ninetails will take care of you. Listen to what she says. I'll be back with Mommy shortly. I love you, son."

"I love you too, Dad," answered Puki sadly, "Bring Mommy back."

Mightyena nuzzled Puki one last time then left.


	19. Chapter 19

**Dark Growlithe**

By: Gardie

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and related things. I just enjoy it and write fan fiction.

AN: The Next Dimension and Ransom Soul are in desperate need of reviews. Who will help them out?

Chaos Knux: What's the other stories title? I didn't care about the pikachu. It was just there for the

plot.

omegadestroyer7: Imagine if I wrote a whole story in old English. That would be weird.

Bill Everyman: Thank you

Makie Sasuke: Puki was never planned for in the beginning and now I'm worried about what might

happen to him later. He could be in danger!

Stealthfire001: Dark types are cool! So are fire. I think fire types are the best overall.

Caddyl: Thanks.

DragonTrainer: "Dark nature clasp my soul" –Cradle of Filth-

Arcanumpanthera: I don't know Linoone off hand. I only know the first 250 pokemon properly.

KK: Cream's not hopeless just not confident. Think Hinata from Naruto.

Lachlan: It being realistic is a big compliment. Thank you. Bows to applause

The Pyro Professer: Calm down. Maybe Bandit will die. Maybe he won't. I haven't decided.

sargentaaron2004: The story's heading somewhere. You'll see. Cream will be … what?

Dragon Trainer: You again? Whatever. Thanks for the fav.

**Chapter 18**

Cream awoke to find Dark Growlithe watching her closely through his large, dark eyes.

"Morning," greeted Dark Growlithe, "I didn't want to wake you."

"Thanks," replied Cream.

She knew she should go to get them both breakfast but she could feel the cold morning air outside. Cuddled up to Dark Growlithe she was warm and comfortable. She also didn't want to leave him alone with an injured leg but they needed food and it would be stupid for Dark Growlithe to go out and injure his leg again unnecessarily. She nuzzled closer to Dark Growlithe, crawling between his forelegs and resting her head under his chin.

"I was worried about you," she admitted quietly, "When I saw you lying there and not moving."

"I'm okay," Dark Growlithe reassured her, "I can fall from further than that and I'll be fine in no time."

Cream could feel Dark Growlithe's chest vibrate as he spoke to her. When he stopped she could hear his heart's slow and steady beats. As long as those beats never stopped her world was safe but as soon as they ended she could no longer see a reason to continue.

"Just don't try to prove it," she scolded, trying to lift her spirits with a joke.

Dark Growlithe chuckled lightly.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to try. I don't want to scare you. I want you to be happy. You must be happy. We're both alive and I'll recover soon. It's the danger that makes life fun. Right? Wouldn't life be boring if it was all predictable?"

"I guess …" answered Cream, unsure of that, "I wouldn't mind if I knew we'd be together forever."

"How about we don't worry about it and just stay together as long as we can?" offered Dark Growlithe.

"You're right," declared Cream, pushing her uncertainty to one side and trying to take up a more positive outlook, "We'll stay together as long as possible. There's nothing that could take us apart."

"Exactly," agreed Dark Growlithe, "Now what do you say to continuing our journey? We won't find that old jolteon by just lying around here."

"No, no, no, no!" stuttered Cream, jumping out and pressing Dark Growlithe to the floor, "You aren't going yet. I won't let you."

"Come on, Cream. What do you plan to do?"

She had no answer.

"We can't just wait around. I can move around now that you fixed my leg."

"But I'm not sure if you should be walking around yet," she protested, "I won't forgive myself if you get hurt."

"We can take it easy. I'll tell you when I get tired or experience a pain and we can stop and rest. Hmmm?"

Cream just glared at him disapprovingly. He gave a poor pitiful puppy whine that softened her gaze.

"I'll think about it," she relented, "But I'm going to get food, alone, and you'll wait and rest here. Okay?"

Dark Growlithe watched her tail twitching from annoyance at his wish to leave.

"I'll wait," he sighed.

"Good."

Cream turned to leave when Dark Growlithe called out to her.

"You're cute when you get stubborn."

Cream didn't turn around but her eyes glowed with delight from the unexpected compliment.

Ninetails paired Puki up with a vulpix who was his half-sister. She wasn't sure if they knew that they were related but it wasn't any of her concern, she had more important things to think about. From the cave door she watched as the two half-siblings went for a walk.

"I think we finally have our key," stated Ninetails happily.

"The pup?" asked Bandit.

"The pup," confirmed Ninetails, "The vaporeon wouldn't be so heartless as to kick out a poor innocent little cub would they? He can ask Dark Growlithe to take him into the forest to find his parents and then we can capture him and take him back."

"You'll also have to watch out for pidgey and pidgeotto; if they see you coming they might tell Steam."

"Who's Steam?" asked Ninetails, "Does Steam live in the forest?"

"Steam's the leader of the vaporeon pack," answered Bandit.

"Watch the birdlife then? Got it. Finally I'll have Dark Growlithe back and my children will be stronger than any other pokemon. A combination of my intelligence and magic boosted by the extra dark gene that Dark Growlithe carries."

Bandit and Ninetails walked out of the den into the sunlight and the attention of every pokemon in the pack.

'Soon you'll be here, Dark Growlithe,' thought Bandit, 'Then I'll get payback for that last attack. Ninetails probably won't like that idea but you must be punished!'

"Attention everyone!" barked Ninetails.

The entire pack immediately stopped whatever they were doing and focused on her. Puki and his half-sister were luckily still nearby and watching, there'd be no need to try and find them.

"I want two smaller packs to assemble," she commanded, "One will be coming with me and the other will stay here with two Vulpix Squad members. I want those packs done now! Males remain behind."

Ninetails waited as everyone scrambled into two packs. Two of the Vulpix Squad remaining to keep the one in line and five were coming with Ninetails to capture Dark Growlithe. Puki and the other vulpix now stayed close with Bandit and Ninetails.

"Let's go," commanded Ninetails, and her lot of pokemon moved out, following Bandit's directions to get to the hidden vaporeon pack.

Dark Growlithe lay almost contentedly in the cave, waiting for Cream to return. He'd been thinking about what had happened and decided it was actually a good thing that he hurt his leg. True, he was now not much use but he was confident that this would contribute positively to Cream's development. Cream would now be forced to look after both herself and Dark Growlithe. She'd have to fight and hunt all the time, alone. It would show her that she was stronger than she thought and therefore boost her confidence.

"Look here brothersss. A stranger in our cave, yesss."

Dark Growlithe snapped out of his thoughts and saw a group of ekans at the entrance to the cave.

"Hesss obviousssly here to join usss for a meal," decided one of the snakes.

"It won't matter the other essscaped now," agreed a different snake as they advanced on Dark Growlithe.

Dark Growlithe rose, trying to disguise the fact that his leg was injured but unfortunately he winced as he put pressure on it and it was noticed.

"He'sss injured. He can't fight usss."

"Exssselent."

Dark Growlithe let out a torrent of fire that singed the ground where the ekans had been moments before. They were fast enough to dodge his long range attacks. Since he couldn't fight properly without his leg he was in trouble.

Smouldering bird carcasses were strewn across the forest's floor, marking the trail that Ninetails had taken and a token to the Vulpix Squad's accuracy.

"There's another one," noted Bandit upon sighting a pidgey sitting on a tree branch.

A vulpix raised her muzzle and attacked. Flames streaked forward and hit the pidgey. It spasmed as its body was set ablaze by the attack. It tried to cry out as a warning but its vocal cords were already burnt away, silencing the bird for ever. It hit the ground with a soft thump. Puki winced as he saw the pidgey's murder and buried his face in his half-sister's side. They had gotten on well. She wasn't cruel like most of the other vulpix and was very friendly to Puki.

"It's okay," she whispered, trying to comfort Puki.

The poor pup had lived a good life with his parents and wasn't emotionally prepared for the cruel way Ninetails lived. A tear ran down his grey muzzle and his sister felt his pain like it was her own.

"There," said Bandit finally, "Through that crack is the Vaporeon pack."

"And Dark Growlithe," Ninetails reminded herself, "Come here Puki."

Puki stepped up to Ninetails apprehensively and only after Vulpix gently nudged him forward.

"Now, Puki, you're going to go to the Vaporeon pack and say that you were separated from your pack. When you find Dark Growlithe ask him to help you find your family and lead him out here. You got that?"

"But you'll hurt him," cried Puki, "I don't want to be responsible."

Ninetails glared at him coldly, "So you don't want to be responsible if Dark Growlithe gets hurt?"

Puki shook his head.

"So you'd rather be responsible for her death?" asked Ninetails, pointing her muzzle at the vulpix responsible for Puki.

She looked shocked just before a vulpix from the Vulpix Squad tackled her down, pinning her on her back, her teeth at her throat. Vulpix's eyes filled with fear and Puki tried to run to her. Bandit acted immediately tackling and pinning Puki who wasn't expecting anything like this.

"It'll be your decision," stated Ninetails, "Who means more to you? Your sister or a pokemon you've never met before?"

Puki was trapped, he didn't want anyone to be hurt but now he had to choose. The VS (Vulpix Squad, I'll use this abbreviation when needed from now on) Vulpix tightened her grip until Vulpix was struggling to get air. They were also sisters but Ninetails had almost removed all feelings of attachment and sibling love from her pack.

"Stop it!" cried Puki, "I'll do it! Leave her alone!"

Ninetails grinned and nodded. The VS Vulpix left her gasping sister and sat at attention. Puki dejectedly made his way to the Vaporeon pack, looking as depressed as if he had lost his family.

Cream had managed to capture a young mankey that had strayed and she was now heading back. As she got close, however, she saw a flamethrower shoot out of the cave. Dark Growlithe was in trouble! She dropped the mankey and ran as fast as she could, hoping she wouldn't be too late.

Dark Growlithe flung himself sideways, landing on his back and rolling away from the ekans that were attacking him. The closest ekans followed him and once it was in range struck. Blood splattered on the ground in little red circles. Dark Growlithe could feel no pain and opened his eyes that he'd snapped shut before the attack, to see what was happening. The ekans that had been about to bite him was lying dead under Cream. The ekans had almost been cut in two and there were matching bloodstains on its scales and Cream's muzzle.

"Cream!" exclaimed Dark Growlithe in surprise.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," she said.

Her fur was fluffed out to make her appear bigger as she stared down the writhing contingent of ekans.

"You can't attack an injured pokemon!" shouted Cream at them, "That's just mean!"

"It'sss two mealsss," hissed the greediest ekans happily.

"Ssshe killed our brother," commented another, looking a little frightened, "We need revenge."

"Just try it, worms!" growled Cream as she sped forward.

There were three ekans Cream needed to defeat.

"Now we need to get you eevee fit so I want you to run ten laps around the grassy area," ordered Vaporeon-sensei.

The new batch of young eevee that were being trained set off on their run. Vaporeon-sensei looked around happily until his gaze fell on the depressed poochyena that was trudging into the pack territory. One little pup wasn't a threat and Vaporeon-sensei ran up to him to see what was wrong.

"Are you alright?" asked Vaporeon-sensei as he reached Puki.

Puki shook his head, his eyes were red and you could see he'd been crying recently.

"I lost my family," he lied, new tears springing forth as he thought of what would happen if he failed or even if he succeeded.

Vaporeon-sensei picked up the sobbing pup by the scruff of the neck.

"Don't worry," he mumbled through the fur, "I'm sure you'll find them. You can rest here for a while."

Cream moved as quickly as she could, darting between the snakes and inflicting savage bites. The snakes tried desperately to poison the eevee that was causing them so much agony but she was constantly moving at random and it was impossible to target and attack her. Cream hit the ground after jumping at another ekans and as she turned around used her sand-attack to blind the helpless serpents. One had had enough and fired acid in the direction that he thought Cream was. The was a cry of pain from one of the other ekans as the acid hit him in the face, melting away his scales and flesh until only bone remained.

"What happened?" demanded the other snake, blinded by the sand.

"He died!" yelled Cream, locking onto the snake's body and tearing it open. Sensing a movement above her she dashed away as the only remaining snake sank his teeth into his dying brother, killing off a second of his team mates. The sand blew away leaving only one ekans and Cream facing off against each other.

"You're never going to hurt my Growly again!"

Cream moved faster than ever before moving into a spin, her tail glowed with energy as it was powered-up for her strongest tail-whip ever. It struck the ekans in the throat and he folded over it with a snap as his neck broke from the impact. Cream skidded to a stop and the ekans shot off her tail and crashed into the wall of the cave. Cream took a breath as the adrenalin faded from her blood and she returned to normal. Once that happened she turned around and rushed to Dark Growlithe.

"Are you okay?" she asked, "They didn't injure you, did they?"

"I'm okay," he answered, "Thanks to you."

They nuzzled each other with relief and without even thinking about it they moved their heads under their lips met.


	20. Chapter 20

**Dark Growlithe**

By: Gardie

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and related things. I just enjoy it and write fan fiction.

AN: There are only two more chapters! (Didn't count and my math is bad so that's not definite but there's

only one more I need to write!) This story's coming to a close! Load up the reviews while you still

have time!

Chaos Knux: Thanks for the praise! I wouldn't say that was their first kiss. Maybe the first time I've

used the actual word but I think licking counts and don't forget those few weeks I didn't

write about.

sargentaaron2004: Yeah. Mostly fighting till the end now. And some major depression.

Stealthfire001: Here's the update. Don't blame all ninetails and vulpix. Just these specific ones.

X-02 Wyverm FTW: Surprise…

omegadestroyer7: If you liked Yami Yame there should be a sequel sometime in the future.

Bill Everyman: Thank you lots.

Dude dudeguy: It's not that confusing.

Makie Sasuke: Thanks.

flarsinya: It'll keep going till the end.

LATE REVIEWS

Chaos Knux: (Chpt 3) What would you do? Tell me.

**Chapter 19**

Dark Growlithe stirred. Earlier that day Cream had saved his life. That experience had deepened the bond they felt between each other. His belly was comfortably full with the meal that had also been brought back by Cream. Said eevee was currently curled up tightly next to him, still dozing after their meal. Dark Growlithe nuzzled her furry body, delighting in her smell and licked her cheek to wake her. The taste of her skin lingered on his tongue and he only snapped back to reality when she asked him what he wanted.

"There's still most of the day left," answered Dark Growlithe, "Let's do some travelling. This place doesn't feel friendly now."

Cream nodded, sharing his feelings. This place would always be associated with fear and anger for the two pokemon. Dark Growlithe rose cautiously, after the fight his leg was hurting worse than before. Cream could see it but said nothing. She didn't want Dark Growlithe to be sore but she knew he also needed to be mentally comfortable and that wouldn't happen here.

"We'll go slowly though," she agreed, "It doesn't matter if we take a while to do this. Your leg is more important."

"Thanks," said Dark Growlithe, "But you don't need to worry about me. I can manage."

"We're going slowly," insisted Cream, "Don't argue about this!"

"Okay," Dark Growlithe conceded, "We'll do it your way."

"It's for your own good."

"I know. It's just frustrating not being able to do everything I'm used to."

"You'll get better," Cream reassured him, "And the slower we go the faster you'll get better."

Dark Growlithe caught her with a forepaw and pulled her against his chest, playfully nuzzling the top of her head.

"Thanks."

"It's nothing. Let's go."

Night had fallen and all around, except for the few nocturnal pokemon, most were fast asleep. Hidden in the forest was Ninetails' pack that had been assembled to bring Dark Growlithe back for her to mate. They were all fast asleep, their slow breathing in time with the gentle rise and fall of their chests, made a calming melody that did nothing to sooth Ninetails herself. She was wide-awake, staring straight in the direction that she'd sent Puki with the threat of killing his half-sister. Behind Ninetails her nine long white tails waved irritably behind her. She was so close to having Dark Growlithe back in her clutches after his escape. Some members of her pack had been convinced Dark growlithe had died after leaping into the river but Ninetails had always known he would survive. To her, it was just more proof that he was superior to other pokemon and made her desire him more. There were other pokemon, even in her own pack, such as houndoom that also had both fire and dark genes. The difference though was that Dark Growlithe's mutated combination gave him the positives of both types while balancing out each other's negatives. Any houndoom that had fallen into that river would most certainly have died because it didn't receive the protective effects of the dark gene. Ninetails knew that pokemon like Dark Growlithe were rare, that's why it was essential that she get a hold of him as soon as possible.

"Are you okay?" asked an inquisitive eevee.

Puki sniffed and shook his head. The fur of his cheeks was matted down with tears after he'd broken down again.

"What's wrong?" asked another eevee.

Puki had been placed in a cave with a whole bunch of eevee to keep him company.

"He's been separated from his family," answered a third eevee in Puki's place.

"Oh," came a subdued reply from the eevee that had asked the question, "I hope you find them."

"Steam will help!" came a confident cry from an eevee, "He can do anything. That's why he's in charge."

"He can't do anything," disagreed a second one.

"He can too!"

"Can not! My dad's just as good as him!"

"Is so not!"

"Is!"

"Not!"

The one eevee tackled the other and they got into a fight over whether Steam was capable of anything or not.

"We can help find his family!" suggested one eevee with good intentions but slightly less common sense than is good for him.

"That's a great idea!" agreed another, "We must help our friends. Let's find Puki's family!"

The idea was passed between the group of eevee and met with general agreement. They would sneak out and find Puki's family. Everyone would be happy and they'd be heroes. Puki, of course, was against the idea of them leaving but couldn't tell the truth and was too young to be able to change the eevee's mind.

"We shouldn't go alone," he protested in desperation, "Maybe there's a pokemon who could go with us. I'd feel better if there was a dog-type like me?"

At least then, he'd have done what he had to and his half-sister would be safe.

"No one will let us go," answered one, shutting down the idea.

"But a dog-pokemon would be useful!" he continued, desperate to find Dark Growlithe.

"There aren't any dogs here," replied an eevee, "There was a funny coloured growlithe here a while ago but he left with an eevee a few days ago."

Puki was stunned. Dark Growlithe wasn't here! The crowd of eevee pushed him along with them as they snuck away. What would Ninetails do? It wouldn't be his fault that Dark Growlithe wasn't here. He was about to start crying when he was shushed by an eevee and they filed outside and through the mountain pass after sneaking by the tired sentry vaporeon.

Ninetails could scarcely believe her eyes as a line of tiny, giggling eevee snuck into the forest completely unattended and with Puki amongst them. Silently she woke up her pack and followed the eevee. It was easy to hear their conversations in the near silence of the forest. Ninetails listened and learned that they had snuck away to find Puki's family. When she'd heard enough she had her pack surround the eevee.

"Out for a late-night stroll, eh?" asked Ninetails as she approached the eevee, "Puki, where's Dark Growlithe?"

"He's not here, answered Puki tearfully, "Please don't kill Vulpix!"

"Not here?" snarled Ninetails, "Where is he?"

"I don't know," answered Puki, "It wasn't my fault, I promise!"

"Stop crying! I'm not killing Vulpix."

Puki was filled with joy and ran to his half-sister who greeted him with tears in her own eyes. Ninetails turned her attention back on the terrified collection of eevee.

"Where's Dark Growlithe?" she asked coldly.

"We don't know," answered the bravest one, although he was trembling terribly, "He left with an eevee and we don't know where to."

"And how will I find out?" her anger was very obvious in her voice.

"M-maybe St-Steam knows," stammered the eevee.

Ninetails was silent for a while, her forehead scrunched up in thought.

"You're staying with us for the night," she told the kits, "I want two pokemon on guard all night. No one leaves or approaches this place. I'll deal with this problem in the morning."

Steam and Vaporeon-sensei went to wake the eevee up and talk to Puki but were shocked when they found the cavern where they'd been completely empty.

"Huh," snorted Vaporeon-sensei, "I guess they've decided to play hide and seek."

"I don't have time to play," complained Steam, "I'll have the caves searched."

"Good idea."

"Nothing," reported the final vaporeon.

"Nothing?" echoed Steam.

"Yes, sir," answered the vaporeon, "I looked carefully too."

"They can't have vanished. Could they?" asked Vaporeon-sensei.

"Something's up and I don't like it," revealed Steam.

"Steam!" called a vaporeon from down a stony passage, his voice echoing, allowing Steam and Vaporeon-sensei to clearly hear the urgency in his voice.

"What is it?" asked Steam, running up to the vaporeon.

"There's a growlithe and she claims she has our cubs!" answered the vaporeon guard, "She's at the entrance to our territory."

"Damn it!" swore Steam, "What happened?"

"I have no idea," answered Vaporeon-sensei, the same feeling of dread washing over both of their bodies like diving into a pool, only this did not feel at all comforting to the two water pokemon.

"Call Aquafang!" barked out Steam as he sped away to the gap in the mountains.

Steam stopped as he got to the entrance to his pack's territory. There was already a small group of concerned and worried vaporeon gathered around and standing, nervously, in the gap between the mountains was a lone female growlithe. Her fur was the usual orange and not the black fur of Dark Growlithe that Steam was used to.

"You have a message for me?" asked Steam, his tone firm but not questioning.

"I have a message from Queen Ninetails," answered the growlithe.

She was not used to delivering messages, especially to hostile pokemon that both outnumbered her and had a type advantage.

"She has your eevee hostage and will release them in return for information."

"What information?" demanded Steam.

"Come alone to the forest and she'll discuss it with you."

She then turned and forced herself to walk away normally, ignoring Steam's demands for more information, despite the fact she was desperate to run as fast as possible to the safety of her pack.

"Is it true?" asked Aquafang.

"It's true," answered Steam gravely, "Ninetails must have found out that we were hiding Dark Growlithe and she's come back for him."

"What do we do?"

"It might not be the same ninetails," offered Vaporeon-sensei, "This could be something totally different."

"I doubt it," disagreed Steam, "She's the only ninetails I've heard about. In any case we've still got to do what's best for our cubs."

"If you don't come alone she'll kill them," stated Aquafang.

"I know. But if you snuck behind her using those emergency paths then we would have the upper hand."

"It's risky," warned Aquafang.

"It's the only choice," said Steam, "You will take as many fighters as you can. I'll be counting on you."

"Right," acknowledged Aquafang, before leaving to brief his troops.

"What can I do?" asked Vaporeon-sensei.

"Keep a group of Vaporeon here to cover me and the eevee if we need help."

Vaporeon-sensei nodded.

"I'll give Aquafang a few minutes before I go. If I take too long Ninetails will get suspicious."

Steam strode nervously through the forest but determined not to reveal it. Soon he found himself before Ninetails.

"What do you want, fox?" he snarled.

"Are you upset I took your cubs? You took one of mine and I want him back."

"He came to me of his own free will. He's not here anyway so you're wasting your time."

"I've heard he's not here but I haven't heard where he is currently. Please, enlighten me."

"Why should I?"

"Because otherwise they'll die," sneered Bandit, coming out from behind Ninetails.

"You!" growled Steam, taking a step forward.

"Stay back!" ordered Ninetails, "He came to me by his own free will too."

"Just give me back my eevee."

"Where's Dark growlithe?"

"I don't know," answered Steam.

Ninetails was staring at him intently. Would he lie with his cubs' lives at risk? She doubted it.

"Say I believe you," she said, "I still believe you have an idea. Where is he?"

Bandit was standing over an eevee, grinning evilly. Steam couldn't stall any longer and just hoped Aquafang had had enough time to get in position. Steam opened his mouth and fired a water-gun with perfect accuracy, as befits a pack leader, striking Bandit in the face, knocking him away from the eevee he would have otherwise killed.

"You'll never learn anything! Give up! You're surrounded!"

There was a moment of tension where Steam wondered whether he'd just made his last mistake. He wouldn't survive against so many opponents. Just as Ninetails' pack were about to move however Aquafang came into view, followed by a team of high-level vaporeon who spread out and encircled Ninetails and her fire pokemon.

"Get the eevee," commanded Steam.

Aquafang walked into the midst of the enemy and led the eevee back home.

"Your bargaining chip is gone and you're in trouble," stated Steam, "I could kill you now if I wanted."

Ninetails showed no sign of fear.

"Possibly," she admitted, "But I'm pretty good in battles. How about we forget this happened? You've got what you want and I'll leave you alone. You win."

"I don't want to fight so I'll make you an offer."

"Oh?" asked Ninetails.

"I'll forget this happened and let you go," said Steam, "If you give me Bandit."

Bandit snorted. He didn't think that would happen. He was high in her eyes, right?

"Deal," answered Ninetails, "His information proved useless to me."

"What?" demanded Bandit, "You can't be seri-!"

Ninetails struck the eevee with her tails, sending him flying toward one of the vaporeon. Bandit hit the ground and skidded to a stop. Before he could do anything the vaporeon head butted him, hard. The air was all forced out of his lungs and he lay there gasping for breath.

"Stay away from this forest," commanded Steam, "If I learn you've returned, I'll hunt you down."

Ninetails glared but said nothing as she led her humiliated pack back home. Dark Growlithe was no longer here and she now had no leads.

Steam watched until Ninetails had disappeared before he turned to Bandit. Bandit snarled at him and Steam smashed his face into the ground with a strong tail-whip.

"You're coming back for judgement," declared Steam, "And I don't think it's going to go well for you."


	21. Chapter 21

**Dark Growlithe**

By: Gardie

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and related things. I just enjoy it and write fan fiction.

AN: I was wrong in my counting. There are now two more chapters.

Stealthfire001: Thank You. Don't worry Bandit will feel pain soon.

Makie Sasuke: Hehe. Yip.

Dark Flame Lord: Have patience. It will all come eventually.

omegadestroyer7: Dark Grolwithe's not getting an infection but he'll soon be seen by Ninetails. I

don't mind getting other stories stuff on other reviews as long as it's not a habit.

You could have just sent me a private message with it but hey. What do you think

of thoughts in italics?

Chaos Knux: He will and she is.

sargentaaron2004: Yes more fighting and as much as it hurts me to say, the fluff has almost all ended

for the story. I shou;d've forced more in somewhere.

Flying Pichu: Thank you.

Superkawaiifreak: The names where because I was too lazy to think up names and would probably

make up junk names so this sort of works for the story.

The Pyro Professer: That's what I've decided will happen. I pity him.

belitagurl: The one last time meant before he left not that he'd never come back. Although that was

only a quick plot device so I never gave thought to what would happen to Puki's parents.

Maybe I'll make a story about it. Tie up any loose ends after Dark Growlithe ends.

Dudedudeguy: Thanks.

arcanumpanthera: Wait and find out. Cream and Dark Growlithe are the main characters. I won't

suddenly forget them.

KK: If she didn't that would ruin my story.

Harpiebird: Thank you.

floppybelly: Ninetails isn't off the case and there's been no fluff because I'm trying to fit the story in

and haven't had time for the fluff.

Lachlan: Perfection? I like the sound of that.

Dragon Trainer: Sorry you didn't get the outcome you wanted but Ninetails can't win.

LATE REVIEWS:

Superkawaiifreak: (Chpt 16) I hope so. More reviews are good.

floppybelly: (Chpt 17) Think about how long she's been alive. How long does a pokemon live? Like a

dog? or even as long as a human? Whatever it is Ninetails will have had a few

mates in her time.

floppybelly: (Chpt 19) I didn't think of the blood. Oh well. The spacing isn't my fault. It looks fine in

my word docs. does something weird to it when I submit or something.

Sorry if it's difficult to understand.

**Chapter 20**

Ninetails had followed up on her only lead as to the location of Dark Growlithe and it had proven to be a red herring. She had gone to the vaporeon pack that had been sheltering Dark Growlithe after he left her pack but he'd left with an eevee on her quest to officially earn an evolution and right to join a pack. She'd had a conflict with the vaporeon and, as she was in a situation she couldn't win, had given up Bandit to his old pack for safe passage. Bandit was soon to be tried for his crimes against his pack and Ninetails had sent as many pokemon as she dared to find Dark Growlithe. At the moment Dark Growlithe was completely unaware of all these proceedings but they would soon become a painful reality in the special growlithe's life.

"How's your leg?" asked Cream.

"It's barely hurting at all," answered Dark Growlithe happily.

"That's good," sighed Cream, "It means you're almost totally healed."

Cream and Dark Growlithe had spent almost the entire day travelling and had just finished their supper, provided by Cream.

"I wonder how the others are," mused Dark Growlithe, "Do you think everyone's okay?"

"They should be," answered Cream, "After we're done with my quest we should go find them. See how their lives have been so far."

"It seems like we've been gone so long," stated Dark Growlithe, "but it's really only been a week or two. It's funny how time passes."

"It's because we were so used to everyone always being there. Now that we're alone time seems to pass so slowly that it seems longer than it has been."

Dark Growlithe gave her an odd look.

"What?" she asked, noticing his expression.

"When did you think up all that?"

"Only now that you brought the topic up," she blushed.

"Who knew you were such a philosopher?"

"I'm not," protested Cream lightly, "One thought doesn't make you a philosopher."

She moved his forepaws till they made a nice bed and curled up between them.

"You've changed a lot since we first met," noted Dark Growlithe, "Back then you'd barely talk to me because you were so nervous. Now you just push me around till you're comfortable."

Cream giggled slightly, "You've changed too. You used to just treat me like a little kit. Now you're cuddling with a pupil. What kind of behaviour is that for a teacher?"

"I was depressed then and I didn't know that the cutest eevee in the world loved me. Anyway, you're not my pupil anymore, we can do whatever we like and no one will complain."

"Just hold me," asked Cream, "When I evolve I'll be too big to do this."

Dark Growlithe happily held Cream, nuzzling into the soft fur of her neck to gently nibble at her skin.

"Have you decided what you want to become?" he asked after a little while.

Cream shook her head, "Is there anything you want me to be?"

"Just happy," replied Dark Growlithe, "As long as you're happy I'll be happy."

He laid his head on Cream and closed his eyes.

"Thanks," she whispered and closed her eyes to sleep as well.

Cream left Dark Growlithe where they'd spent the night, in a hollow under a bush, to catch some breakfast before they continued their search for the old jolteon. She stalked through the undergrowth of the jungle until she spied a possible prey, a lone spearow pecking at some seeds it'd found on the ground. She got closer and closer, managing to avoid detection until she was in striking distance. Cream measured the distances then sprung. At almost the same instant, from the other side of the spearow, sprung an old jolteon. Cream and the jolteon would have collided unless they pulled aside; as it was they only just avoided a nasty collision. In the confusion the spearow took flight yelling curses at them as he fled.

"What are you doing?" demanded the jolteon, "That was my prey!"

"I didn't know," countered Cream, "I saw it and went for it."

"That's bad manners," growled the jolteon, "You should leave your elders alone."

"I didn't know you there!"

"Of course not," snorted the jolteon, "I was hiding. What good would it be if I was seen? I'd have starved long before now."

"But then you can't blame me," complained Cream, "I didn't know it was your prey."

"Well now you do. You owe me an apology."

Cream was getting extremely frustrated with being blamed for something she had no control over but then she realised this old jolteon could be the very one she was searching for. If it was then it would be a good idea to keep him happy. Or at least make sure he didn't hate her. Cream took a deep breath and sighed.

"You know what," she said, "You're absolutely right. I'm sorry I lost you your prey. It's just that I'm new here and I needed food. I hope you'll forgive me."

The jolteon snorted again.

"At least you apologise. Don't find manners much these days. Young whippersnappers are also rushing around, not heeding the rules and spreading general anarchy wherever they go. You don't do that do you?" asked the jolteon, eyeing her harshly.

"No, sir," answered Cream politely, "I don't do any of that."

"Hard to believe but I'll take your word for it…for the moment. I'm Jules. What's your name?"

"Cream," answered Cream, "Um…are you-"

"If you're from Steam's pack then, yes I'm the jolteon you're looking for."

"That's a relief."

"You'll have to beat me in a battle to get the password."

"I know, but I don't think now's a good time," said Cream, hoping Jules didn't want her to battle him immediately.

"You're right. We should wait a bit. You can stay with me until you beat me, unless you've got somewhere else to stay."

"I'll stay with you, as long as my boyfriend can stay too."

The jolteon raised his eyebrows curiously.

"Your boyfriend's with you on your quest?"

Cream nodded.

"You two do know that he's forbidden from assisting you in the battle."

"We know," replied Cream, "He won't do anything like that."

"That's good. Let's get your boyfriend and go back to my home. There're berries you can eat there. I just prefer a bit of meat every now and then."

Cream led Jules to Dark Growlithe answering his questions about what was happening with the five packs and all that she'd seen on her trip until she met up with Jules.

Cream and Dark Growlithe spent the day with Jules, talking about many things. Jules offered to get supper and left Dark Growlithe and Cream alone.

"He'll be tough to beat," observed Dark Growlithe, "He's still able to fight well. You're going to have a tough time."

"I know," replied Cream, "but I think if I move around enough it will be hard for him to follow. Even if he's still good he'll have slowed down."

"I hope so. Don't forget he also has elemental and long range abilities," warned Dark Growlithe, "You must be careful. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'll be alright. It'll be just like the training battles with you."

"I hope you're right. When'll you fight?"

"I'll fight tomorrow."

Dark Growlithe nodded, "Good luck. I know you can do it."

"This is that cur's scent!" snarled a VS vulpix, referring to Dark Growlithe.

"How can you be sure?" the second vulpix standing with her, "This trail's a few days old."

"I'll never forget his stench. He broke out one of my teeth when he left. I still owe him for that. I won't lose his trail. He's in the damn jungle. Let's go."

The two vulpix broke into a run and disappeared, hidden by the green foliage.

"Are you sure you want to challenge me so soon?" asked Jules.

"I'm sure," answered Cream, "Let's battle."

"Very well. Dark Growlithe, you're forbidden from interfering with this battle. Cream, if you beat me then I will give you the password you require. Until that time however it will remain my secret."

"Okay. We know," bristled Cream impatiently.

She was nervous and all worked up, focused only on the impending fight.

"Then let's begin!"

Cream dodged to the side immediately as just after the commencement of the fight Jules let rip with a thunderbolt attack. The yellow lightning tore through the ground on its path to where Cream had been standing, tossing up sods of earth. Cream had to get close to attack so as she circled around Jules she narrowed her circle so that each step brought her closer and closer to her target. Jules instantly picked up on her strategy and moved to intercept her. He spun and lunged, his needle-like fur shooting before Cream, forcing to her to stop short. Jules had been planning to get her with his needles so had aimed his tackle too far forward. Cream then pushed off colliding with Jules' side and knocking the older pokemon down. Jules sent a few sparks out of his body, driving Cream back so that he was able to get up. Cream began to circle again but this time Jules stood still. Electrical energy began to build up in him and soon the crackles could be heard in the surrounding air.

"Cream! Get away!" shouted Dark Growlithe in warning.

Cream began to make for cover, kicking up a small amount of sand behind her to cover her path.

"Too slow!" declared Jules, firing a series of bolts at Cream.

A couple of the shots missed but two struck Cream. The electricity coursed through her body and flung her forward, causing her to disappear in a bush. Dark Growlithe had to suppress his instinct to see how she was but managed to stay where he was.

Cream grimaced. The attack had been strong. She could feel her muscles had been partially paralysed by the attack but she was, luckily, still able to move. She pulled herself up and thought of a new strategy. She decided to try attacking as quickly as possible.

Jules stared at the bush where Cream had vanished. He was breathing rather heavily. He knew he'd hit Cream at least twice and he hoped she'd give up. His attacks still had power despite his age but he was lacking stamina. If Cream could keep going he knew he'd be in trouble but his lightning attacks were still a major advantage.

Cream shot out of the bushes, straining her stiff muscles with her quick attack. Jules saw her coming and used his agility, his image blurred as he began to move at speeds unattainable with a mere quick attack. Jules ignored his joints complaints as he swung around Cream to attempt a high-speed tackle. Dark Growlithe watched, barely able to keep up with Jules' movement, worried for Cream's safety. Cream had been amazed at Jules' speed but took a wild guess where he'd attack from and used tail wag in that direction. Jules tackled Cream but her tail was between their bodies, absorbing some of the attack with its thick fur. Cream and Jules bounced apart. Cream recovered faster than Jules rising to her feet and charging a second time. Jules rose slower, his joints aching after using his agility and putting them through so much strain. Cream struck Jules just as he'd gotten to his feet and stayed on him, holding him down and carefully grabbing his throat. Jules was sore and gasping for breath, on top of him he could feel Cream's heart beating rapidly in her chest, her own breaths flowing over his neck that was securely held in her jaws.

"You win," declared Jules, "Congratulations."

Cream moved off him, practically collapsing from exhaustion when Dark Growlithe run up to them and play-tackled her, covering her face with joyful licks.

"You won!" he cried out happily, "I knew you could do it!"

"No … problem," panted Cream.

Once Cream and Jules had both recovered, Jules told Cream the password she needed to pass her Evolution Exam and bid them farewell. Cream and Dark Growlithe began to head back along the long path to the vaporeon pack. On the second night they stopped and the conversation turned back to Cream's evolution.

"So you still don't know what you're going to become do you?" asked Dark Growlithe, "You'll need to decide soon won't you?"

"I can stay an eevee and decide later but then I still won't be a proper member of a pack."

"Kitten's going to become a jolteon isn't she?"

"That's what she told me when we last saw each other," confirmed Cream, "but I don't really want to be a jolteon."

"And what's Bramble going to become?"

"Probably a vaporeon. He likes the water and I've never heard him mention becoming something else."

"You could become a vaporeon, you already know everyone there."

"Maybe I should. That way if I ever meet Ninetails I can punish her for what she put you through," snarled Cream.

"You don't want to ever meet her!" disagreed Dark Growlithe, "Never!"

"I won't go looking for her," said Cream softly, seeing how much it had actually unnerved Dark Growlithe, "Maybe I'll become a flareon. Then I'll also be a fire-type like you. What do you think?"

"A flareon?" questioned Dark Growlithe, the mention of flareons after bringing up ninetails caught him off-guard and in the past.

Flashback

Dark Growlithe sped forward and opened his jaws. Flareon made no attempt to save himself as Dark Growlithe's teeth closed around his throat. Dark Growlithe's mouth snapped together, his teeth tearing through Flareon's flesh. Warm blood flowed into Dark Growlithe's mouth as he severed Flareon's arteries and veins. He drank down the hot liquid, tasting the sweet blood. He pulled his head back and ripped out Flareon's throat. Flareon to the ground, his eyes rolled back in his head and his body twitched.

End Flashback

"Yes. I could join Firedancer's pack," said Cream, unintentionally bringing the memories of Bandit to the surface.

Flashback

He looked behind him to see a nervous looking Bandit, blood caking his muzzle and even more blood splattered over his face, chest and legs. Dark Growlithe and Cream just stared in shock.

"What did you do?" asked Dark Growlithe finally in a suspicious tone.

Cream moved off Dark Growlithe and he stood to face Bandit, not trusting the eevee at the best of times and certainly not when his fur was sticky with blood and he didn't have any visible injuries.

"I killed that stupid flareon's daughter," proclaimed Bandit proudly.

"You killed Dawn!" exclaimed Dark Growlithe in shock, "You're a monster!"

End Flashback

"No!" exclaimed Dark Growlithe as the horrible memories writhed to life in his mind.

"What is it?" asked Cream, "You're sweating. Are you alright?"

"I'll…I'll be fine," answered Dark Growlithe, trying to suppress the darkness.

Cream didn't look like she believed him but couldn't force him to tell her what was wrong.

"Come lie with me," she said.

Dark Growlithe did as she said almost in a daze. Cream lay up against him, shocked at how fast his heart was actually beating. Scared for him, she took a while to fall asleep.

When Cream was sound asleep Dark Growlithe got up and walked off a short distance. Not too far but with a sufficient space not to wake Cream as he cried as he remembered all the bad that followed him through his short life. Ninetails had saved him only so he could father her children. He'd killed many pokemon just because he'd trusted Ninetails and believed that what she'd said was the truth. Even his happiness with the vaporeon pack had been marred by Bandit's torments and brutal murders.

"Will I ever be free of it?" he wondered.

There was no answer he could think of.

"How're we going to bring him back to Ninetails?" asked the second vulpix, "He's too strong for us."

"Show some ingenuity. He obviously favours that eevee he's with. He followed her away from the vaporeon pack. If we take her, he'll follow."

"Then let's take her while he's away and she's asleep," said the second vulpix.

The two vulpix, who'd scoured the land as fast as possible on Ninetails orders, moved down to Cream. The first one left a scent mark for Dark Growlithe to know exactly who had taken Cream then the two vulpix woke Cream. Before the startled eevee was able to cry for help the first vulpix blasted her with a confuse ray. As Cream was so tired it worked perfectly. Unaware of what was going on Cream obediently followed the two vulpix away.


	22. Chapter 22

**Dark Growlithe**

By: Gardie

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and related things. I just enjoy it and write fan fiction.

AN: Firstly a warning. Chapter contains torture, violence, gore, death, pain etc. Don't read if you can't

handle it. I also rewrote the one fight to get more emotion 'cause it didn't feel good to me. Tell me if

anything feels bad to you. It shouldn't. And lastly please don't hate me for what happens in this

chapter. It was going to happen since the beginning and it wasn't my idea. It was a suggestion from

my sister. I keep having nightmares of you people all hating after this. Please don't.

Stealthfire001: Your question will be answered right now.

Dark Flame Lord: All ninetails are different. Don't judge only by species.

omegadestroyer7: I can't remember where I got the Vulpix Squad from but it was more likely the

Ginyu Force from DBZ.

sargentaaron2004: He's not gonna evolve. Gets stronger though.

Chaos Knux: It's sad. I've been working on Dark Growlithe for almost a year. Damn I'm slow!

Dragon Trainer: Thanks. Not bad planning and all for practically being completely done in one day

(storyline planning obviously) with only a few extra's added later.

Belitagurl: Thank you.

Makie Sasuke: …

KK: Good drama addition. I also like Gaara but haven't seen any new Naruto in ages! On your idea

it's a pity she's already been taken and he wasn't around.

Bill Everyman: Yup.

floppybelly: I'd assume there's a collection of stones for the stone evolutions. Yes it was luck. This

chapter should erase all your questions.

**Chapter 21**

Bandit sat, flanked by two vaporeon guards, in front of an arc of vaporeon, made up of Steam and four other respected vaporeon. The luminescent mushrooms that grew in some of the caves had been gathered into little piles and there glowing light was reflected by water and crystals to dance in mysterious patterns over the walls and assembled pokemon. The mood was incredibly serious and subdued; it had been a very long time since crimes such as Bandits had been committed and everyone was waiting to hear the verdict.

"Bandit," said Steam softly, his voice was tinged with concern and sadness but showed no sign of wavering from the decided course of action.

Bandit looked up. He was afraid. He knew he would be punished as severely as possible and there was nothing he could do anymore. Everyone was finally paying attention to him but no one would give him any respect. No one was likely to forgive him. He was alone and betrayed by Ninetails just as he had betrayed his pack, his family and himself. Those thoughts scared him.

"I have discussed your case in detail with the other high ranking members of the pack and we have reached our decision."

Bandit licked his lips nervously. The eyes of Steam and the four were hard and tormented.

"I gain no pleasure in this sentencing," continued Steam, "But what you have done we cannot forgive and we must react. I want to first apologise to you; apologise that we weren't able to help you before it became too late."

The tension grew as the time of sentencing grew near.

"Bandit," Steam's voice became harder, "You were originally a bully and troublemaker. That could almost be tolerated but you became worse. You murdered wild pokemon in the forest with no cause, killed an ally of ours, attempted to kill a member of your own pack, deserted the pack and betrayed its location to others who then kidnapped and tried to ransom our children. For this we have a decision. In order to discourage this from happening any time in the future and to make you feel the pain your victims felt and the pain those who were hurt by your malicious actions feel in their hearts…"

The other vaporeon averted their eyes from the small eevee that was the focus of all the attention.

"…The decision has been made that you must die. You will be executed by torture."

Dark Growlithe had regained control of his emotions and went back to where he'd left Cream. At first he was confused when he saw she was missing but then he smelt the vulpix. Instantly he knew what had happened; Ninetails had finally caught up with him and she'd taken Cream! Dark Growlithe couldn't leave Cream to Ninetails he could never subject someone to what he now knew she was. He made sure he knew in which direction the trail went, locking on to Cream and the Vulpix's scents and rushing blindly after them. Dark Growlithe knew he could no longer let Ninetails haunt his mind or plague his reality any longer. It had to end. Now! This time, their last encounter. Only one could leave alive. Only one could triumph.

Bandit was led outside, stumbling blindly as he let himself be guided away.

'At least all the pain will go away,' thought Bandit, 'No more hurt. No more anything.'

He was left alone and the crowd moved back, watching, unsure of whether they should or whether they should leave, unsure of whether they could stand it. Steam stepped up till he was but a few paces from Bandit.

"Fight me," commanded Steam, "You've got nothing to lose and you've always wanted this."

Bandit knew Steam spoke the truth. He'd always wanted to be the alpha, to take the position through combat. To stand victorious over Steam's corpse. But he wouldn't win. He knew that now, he'd never seen Steam's true power before; but when Steam had stood up to Ninetails he'd revealed his strength and Bandit knew that he was outmatched. Maybe it was only his insolence and pride that had blinded him before but this was still as far as he'd ever come to achieving his dream. He should be thankful. Some people never even touch on the smallest fleeting hairs of their dream and here his was, laid out before him. Bandit had nothing to say, he only rose silently and moved into his attack position. As Bandit rose so did a cloud over Steam's heart. As alpha he was bound to carry out the pack's laws but he wasn't sure whether he would have been able to torture Bandit to death. If Bandit fought at least he could try to make himself believe it was just another battle.

Steam charged forward with surprising speed for a water pokemon battling on land. He head butted Bandit sending the eevee flying back. Bandit had practically lost his will to live when Ninetails had just tossed him away but now the pain reawoke his will to survive. Or at least the desire to kill and to taste fresh blood. Bandit focused all his energy, holding nothing back. Hopelessness formed anger, anger formed hate and pain only enhanced Bandit's power and brought his rage attack to levels he'd never achieved before. Bandit dug his claws into the ground as he skidded along, tearing grooves as he went. He righted himself and used quick attack. Steam was ready for it, countering with his own. The two slammed together with a crunch and bounced apart. Steam somersaulted to land on his paws and fired a water gun straight up. As the liquid descended he fired an ice beam, freezing it into a solid clump then smashing it with his powerful tail. Hundreds of frozen missiles struck Bandit. He didn't even feel the pain through his cloud of rage. Growling he forced his bleeding body to attack again. Steam sidestepped, Bandit tried to follow but the ice needles in his body cut his muscles as the attempted the movement. Bandit just crumpled to the ground before struggling up again. The effects of his rage attack were wearing off and he began to feel the pain in his body; a sharp stinging feeling that coursed through every limb. He ran at Steam again only this time far slower than before. Steam span around, striking out with his tail. Bandit's first foreleg was shattered on impact. Steam didn't stop when Bandit yelped from the pain that suddenly burst forth. A second blow crushed his other foreleg. Bandit could no longer support himself and fell on his face. Tears ran down his cheeks as every wince from the intense pain brought another wave of agony as his legs' muscles rubbed against the fragments of bone. Steam struck once more. His tail landed heavily on Bandit lower body, breaking it utterly.

"**Wwwhhhaaarrrggghhh!"**

Bandit's cry of pain echoed for miles as both his back legs were broken together at the same time that some non-vital organs ruptured inside of him. Steam fought to maintain control of himself. Bandit was lying in front of him, unable to move, completely helpless. The snapped bone in his left hind leg had cut through the skin and now stood out in the open. Blood oozing out of the wound and running over Bandit's scarred body. His other limbs were in grotesque positions and blood dripped out of the numerous punctures in his skin, pooling on the soft grass beneath him.

"Take him away," ordered Steam, his voice shaking.

None of the vaporeon were watching what was happening any more. Even the vaporeon used to hunting and fighting weren't used to this. The two vaporeon that had been guarding Bandit slipped a rope around his neck and dragged the whimpering eevee away to die.

The two vulpix kept Cream under the mesmerising effects of the confuse ray while they travelled as fast as possible. Aware that Dark Growlithe would be very close behind them. Their head start wasn't much and there was no way to gain a proper lead so they just had to run as far and as fast as they could and hope that Dark Growlithe wasn't able to keep up.

Dogs have a good level of endurance and Dark Growlithe would normally be able to keep up the chase without a problem but the constant running was causing his recently recovered leg to hurt again and he was forced to slow down. He wouldn't lose them and he knew their ultimate destination. The place where'd grown up, the place he'd once called home but now called hell.

Bandit was still alive and conscious when his trip ended and the vaporeon no longer continued to drag him along the dirt. Instead they pushed him into a pit. He fell for a short distance before he hit three stakes, three of many that poked up from the floor of the pit, similar to the one he'd hoped Dark Growlithe would meet his end in. One sheared its way through his shoulder, close to his neck, a second through his stomach and the last trough his back and out the right side of his chest. Bandit was now pinned in place, staring up at the sky from his painful imprisonment. Before the vaporeon left one spat Bandit muttering "abomination," before leaving him all alone. Bandit hung there, struggling for breath because his one lung had been destroyed and feeling weaker than ever before as his blood slowly ran down the wooden spears that were thrust through him. Every breath, every motion brought more pain even the movement of his fur in the light breeze hurt. The taste of blood was once again registered and he coughed. The action racked his broken body with more pain as the contraction of muscles moved the stakes. Blood and phlegm spurted out of his mouth to land on his chest, matting down his fur. He fell limp, barely able to breathe, and winced as he slid further down the stakes, splinters detaching from the rough wood, scratching and tearing at his insides.

Dark Growlithe had been travelling hard for over a day before he reached Ninetails' territory. It was late and getting darker by the minute as clouds drifted across the face of the moon but Dark Growlithe could still see. He reached the area around Ninetails den without incident and saw the pack assembled. He was shocked to see how small it was but what he didn't know was that a large number of pokemon were still out searching for him. Ninetails was sitting outside of her den smiling down at him. Shivering and enwrapped in Ninetails' flowing white tails sat Cream. Dark Growlithe disregarded everyone else except for those two.

"Welcome home, Dark Growlithe," sneered Ninetails, "I knew you'd come back to be my mate."

"Give me back Cream!" demanded Dark Growlithe, his lips were curled back, exposing his teeth and his fur stood up straight.

"Why would I possibly want to that?" asked Ninetails, "If I release her you'll just leave and waste your time screwing her! That's not how it works! I will have your children and your power!"

"You're screwed in the head! If I have to come up there I'll tear you to pieces so slowly you'll be begging me to kill you!"

"That's not a nice thing to say. You used to be so polite-"

"So blind!" snapped Dark Growlithe.

Cream was sobbing with fear and the sound tore at Dark Growlithe's heart. It was unbearable standing there, the one he loved held captive before his eyes by the pokemon he hated most in the world.

"Let her go," said Dark Growlithe more calmly.

"No," replied Ninetails, "I will never release her! I will have you. You used to love me, worship me! The only thing that's stopping you now is this creature!"

Cream flinched as Ninetails glared at her. Her features were twisted by her evil nature and had transformed her face into a hideous mask.

"If I kill this … thing. Then you'll come back to love me."

Ninetails ran her tongue along Cream's neck and muzzle. Cream strained to move away but was held in her vulpine prison. Dark Growlithe snarled furiously drawing Ninetails attention back to him.

"Don't touch her like that!"

"Puh!" snorted Ninetails, "What are you going to do about it?"

"I'll kill you!"

"Then who will you love?" demanded Ninetails, "If I'm gone and if she's gone? Then who's left?"

Dark Growlithe's eyes widened as he listened and watched as Ninetails teeth moved closer and closer to his love.

"No," he whispered, "Please! No!"

Ninetails shut her maw over Cream's throat and tore at the flesh. At that moment the moon was no longer hidden by the clouds and in it's pale light Ninetails' silvery fur glowed making the stain of Cream's blood all the more evident on her muzzle. Something deep inside of Dark Growlithe snapped at the sight. The intense shock broke all the barriers in his body and his complete power was unleashed. With a roar of exploding emotion he fainted out of sight to appear before Ninetails and tackle her.

Dark Growlithe and Ninetails flew at each other with everything that they could muster. The pack thought Ninetails would have had the advantage with her centuries of experience but Dark Growlithe was fighting for a loved one and to kill while Ninetails wanted Dark Growlithe to survive and submit. Ninetails lost all memories of the ninetails' sacred laws and used her ancient magic in battle. Around Dark Growlithe claws from the underworld rose up to hold him. The newly acquired dark powers he'd gained kicked into affect again and he fainted above Ninetails and launched a flamethrower attack. Ninetails only just managed to dart away as the column of intense fire blazed down at the point where she'd been less than a second before. The heat was incredible and the sand and small grains of sand were disintegrated by the attack. The battle raged on, lighting up the night with incredible displays of blazing fire attacks, then casting it to darkness once more as the battle became more physical. Neither pokemon had been able to land a good hit nor had a single drop of their blood had been spilt, yet. The battle moved closer to Ninetails' pack and the terrified pokemon quickly fled to a safer distance.

"Just give up!" growled Ninetails, "You don't have anything left."

"I'll have revenge," stated Dark Growlithe.

They struck again and began to wrestle.

"Why do hate me so much?" asked Ninetails, "I saved your life."

"And killed the one I loved as well as others! You made me kill them!"

"Move on! It's in the past!"

"It's in my mind!"

Dark Growlithe gained the top position and fired a shadow ball into Ninetails. She was stunned by the attack but still managed to force Dark Growlithe off her. He righted himself and lunged for her throat. Ninetails prepared for it but wasn't able to block so she did all she could. As Dark Growlithe's jaws gripped her neck she closed hers around his neck. The battle paused and the night fell silent, no longer punctuated by the snarls and growls.

"Now what?" asked Ninetails, "It's a standoff. Will you finally give up and come home?"

"No matter what else happens now," answered Dark Growlithe, "As long as you die. I've won."

Ninetails pupils dilated in shock as she felt Dark Growlithe's teeth pierce her throat. She pulled away in shock as she felt her blood pore out. There was a wet tearing sound and Dark Growlithe saw Ninetails stumbling before him and felt her warm throat still held in his jaws. He spat it out in disgust, took a breath and unleashed a black flame that began to devour Ninetails' writhing body. Dark Growlithe felt nothing as the one who'd raised him burnt to death and became nothing more than a charred corpse but moved to where Cream had fallen.

Slowly, knowing what he'd find and dreading it Dark Growlithe stepped up to Cream's soft body. She was surrounded by a pool of blood and already her body had cooled. Her eyes were closed and she was silent unmoving. Dark Growlithe couldn't even bring himself to howl his despair; he couldn't do anything but collapse next to her and black out.

AN: Please forgive me!


	23. Chapter 23

**Dark Growlithe**

By: Gardie

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and related things. I just enjoy it and write fan fiction.

AN: It's all over now. My fan fiction masterpiece. Please tell me what you thought of it. Sorry if you

thought it was too sad or violent or anything. One of my friends at school was reading my one English

story and asked why all my characters died. He almost had a very good point. If you want any sort of

answer from me about something about this story don't put it in the review but ask me directly

because I can't answer the reviews as this is the last chapter. And thank you to everyone who reviewed

this at any time. Love the support. And tell me if you think the ending's too cheesy.

Mood music (Didn't make this a sub-standard song-chapter):

Easier to Run by Linkin Park (That's what I would've used if I'd done a song-chapter)

Then I guess Evanescence, Staind or any other sad or depressing music.

Too many reviews for me to reply to so I won't. This is the last chapter. You should have realised by

the fact that I didn't type 'The End' and the fact that it's not listed as complete on The mini-

story had no deep significance for those who thought it did it was a filler for the one chapter. And coke

is bad for you.

**Chapter 22**

Dark Growlithe felt the warm glow of the sun land on his face and slowly opened his eyes, revealing their haunted appearance. Next to him Cream lay, dead and forever now unmoving. Dark Growlithe felt his heart clench as he remembered what had happened the night before and sniffed involuntarily as his eyes began to tear up and blur his vision. A short distance away stood the remaining members of Ninetails' pack. They were disorientated by the death of their leader and the few members of the Vulpix Squad who were there were too scared of Dark Growlithe after witnessing Ninetails' demise to do anything. Puki nuzzled his half-sister uncertainly. No one knew what to do now so they only watched as Dark Growlithe cried alone beside his dead love.

When the sun had risen higher and Dark Growlithe was dry of tears he rose quietly. He looked at Cream's body with an empty expression. There was no expression he knew that was distraught enough to represent the loss he now felt inside of him; the black void that filled him. He'd lost the one he loved and there was nothing he could do about it. There was no one he was close enough to turn to. And there was no one to understand. He noticed Ninetails' pack watching him from a distance, milling about with no aim. He didn't care what they were up to. It wasn't his problem and he didn't care if they killed him either. To him it would be a relief; an early end to the pain that was now becoming his life. The longing in his heart that could not be filled. Almost in a trance, seeing through objects, not focusing on anything he picked Cream's body up by her scruff. His body was quivering with emotion. Cream's scent and taste were the same but now tainted with the smell of blood and death and her fur now devoid of warmth. He turned towards the forest and began his melancholic way back to Cream's home. She had asked him to take her to the whirlpool at her home and it was the last thing he could do for her now.

"We mustn't let him leave!" snarled the VS Vulpix who'd lost her tooth, "He killed Ninetails! We must have revenge!"

"As if any of us are stronger than Ninetails was," commented a female flareon, "Let him go. It's over now."

"It's not over. You there! Get up! You too! And you!"

VS Vulpix barked out her commands at the pack but no one responded. A few of the males were exchanging knowing nods. VS Vulpix grew sick of waiting for a response and pulled a weak-looking houndour male up by his nape.

"That's enough!" shouted a male flareon rising to his feet, "Ninetails is gone. You can no longer just boss everyone around like that."

"Really?" asked VS Vulpix, "Says who?"

"I do," stated Flareon firmly.

"Me too," agreed another male.

"I'll also stand with him. It's time for the pack to move on."

One by one the males now banded to together. Puki's sister hadn't agreed with Ninetails and also sided with the male rebellion, accompanied by Puki and a large amount of the other females who'd disagreed with Ninetails but kept quiet to avoid execution.

"If you won't obey you will die!" declared VS Vulpix.

"Liberty or death," answered Flareon, unflinching.

VS Vulpix was outnumbered but she still had some support and two fellow VS vulpix, the strongest fighters of the pack. In a sudden flurry of motion the two sides clashed. The sounds of snarling and teeth on teeth carried over the flat plains to Dark Growlithe but he didn't turn around. He kept heading home and nothing was going to distract him.

A lone murkrow circled high in the sky before pulling its wings close and shooting downward. Its wings flared, caught the air and brought it gently to rest on the body of a dead eevee that was impaled on some wooden stakes. The murkrow dug its beak into the dead flesh and tore a chunk of meat out. In the sky more murkrow began to appear. They had seen the first one descend on something and had come to join the feast.

Steam was wandering aimlessly around the forest to de-stress when Dark Growlithe emerged in front of him from behind a tree. Steam was shocked at the dog pokemon's appearance, sunken and hollow eyes, un-groomed, blood-caked fur and even more so by the fact that Cream's lifeless body was held in his mouth.

"What happened to Cream?" he demanded, he'd seen her barely a week ago in perfect health.

"Ninetails … killed her," Dark Growlithe managed to stammer.

Steam didn't know what to say. His first thought now was if this was revenge for showing her up earlier and he immediately began thinking of ways to protect the eevee in his pack.

"I … killed … N-Ninetails," Dark Growlithe stammered, "But Cream. She… she…"

"It's alright," Steam said softly, knowing it wasn't and that there was nothing he or anyone else could do.

"She wanted to … to come home," Dark Growlithe sobbed.

Steam picked up Cream from where Dark Growlithe had placed her to tell him the story and began leading Dark Growlithe back to the pack territory. Steam stayed close to Dark Growlithe's side, hoping that just being there would be sufficient for the heartbroken puppy pokemon.

Everyone was horrified as Steam and Dark Growlithe entered the pack grounds but Vaporeon-sensei quickly took the baby eevee away before they were able to see too much of the gore.

The following week was a complete blur for Dark Growlithe. He could recall nothing save for random snatches of events in no particular order and with no sense of time. Steam had immediately had the funeral cave opened for Cream as her body couldn't stay out any longer. Everyone had been caught off guard by her sudden death and all offered their condolences to Dark Growlithe though he remembered nothing of it. After the funeral life for the pack went back to normal, a very subdued and solemn normal but everything happened as it always did. For Dark Growlithe though nothing was normal. The joy he would have normally felt knowing that Ninetails was dead was vastly overshadowed by the grief Cream's death had left him with. His depression grew and he became too listless to even eat. All day he did nothing but lie around and cry.

Flareon panted heavily with blood dripping from his muzzle. It had been a hard fight and although many had died the faction that had disagreed with Ninetails' views had been victorious. Puki and his half-sister were both fine and happy with Flareon as the new leader of the pack. The first thing he did was leave their old territory and set up far away from the memories of evil that would have otherwise haunted them. Some of the pokemon Ninetails had sent to search for Dark Growlithe before she died managed to find them and were informed of what had happened. Some left, bitter and lost, but more stayed and embraced the new change.

"You have to eat," stated Steam.

Dark Growlithe made no sign that he'd heard and completely ignored the food beside him.

"You're not helping anyone, including yourself, by just lying there."

No movement.

"Do you think Cream would have wanted you to mope around for the rest of your life? Even as short as it's going to be if you refuse to eat."

Dark Growlithe whimpered at the mention of Cream's name.

"Damn it! You have to pull yourself together! Alright then, this is for your own good. If you don't get up and at least pretend to be making some progress I'm kicking you out."

"What have I got to live for?" moaned Dark Growlithe, "She's gone."

"You can live for her. Just because she's dead doesn't mean she's gone."

"She's gone. There's nothing left."

Steam cursed to himself before storming out. He was worried about Dark Growlithe but he couldn't force him to eat. Unless Dark Growlithe got over his depression it would all be over soon.

Steam looked up from his meal and was pleasantly surprised to see Dark Growlithe standing in the doorway of his cave. He still looked morose but at least he was getting up and about.

"It's good to see you," commented Steam brightly.

"I'm leaving," said Dark Growlithe.

"You're what?" exclaimed Steam.

"I can't stay. I'm going."

"B-but. W-where?"

"There's no where to go but I can't stay here," replied Dark Growlithe.

Steam watched him walk out before chasing after him and trying to convince him to stay. Dark Growlithe refused, thanked Steam for everything and then left.

Dark Growlithe wandered in a straight line for what felt like ages although he still couldn't keep track of time. Eventually he found his way blocked by the boundless ocean. He followed the coast for a few days but even this amazing new experience wasn't capable of driving away the morbid cloud that had settled over his heart.

Dark Growlithe stood on the edge of a cliff that overlooked the sea. It was a shear drop, almost a hundred metres high but even from there Dark Growlithe could feel the spray from the waves that pummelled the rocks below. He stood there for a long time, thoughts running freely through his mind. He had made up his mind to jump, to end it all and join Cream wherever she might be. He was lost, alone and could only see one ending to it. Just as he was about to leap to his death the wind changed and his sensitive ears caught a faint crying sound behind him. It sounded eerily familiar and with his heart beating wildly he turned away from the ocean to find the source of the sound. It didn't take long to find an abandoned eevee cub nestled under a pile of rocks a short distance away. Dark Growlithe looked around but could find no trace of the parents and concluded that something had happened to them. All he wanted was to leave it and die but he couldn't. If he left the defenceless cub it would die and it reminded him too much of Cream. He bent down and picked the tiny baby up, barely feeling its weight and set off to find it some food. He'd failed once but he was adamant that this eevee wouldn't die. Deep inside of him the light of a new purpose was born and it glowed in his heart, next to the memory of his love, Cream.

The End


End file.
